


Wolf in the House [by JoeLawson]

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic, Feral Derek Hale, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [Sterek pré-slash] Derek s'est réfugié dans sa forme animale suite à des traumatismes causés par des chasseurs. Bloqué sous sa forme de loup, il en a tout le comportement primitif, et ne souhaite plus redevenir un 'deux-pattes'. Les Stilinski vont le prendre chez eux et tout faire pour qu'il reprenne sa forme humaine.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Wolf in the House [by JoeLawson]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf in the House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992896) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



> Bêta-lecture de la trad française : Merci à Neliia pour avoir relu et corrigé ce texte :)

.

**Wolf in the House**

écrit par JoeLawson

.

.

Le loup se réveilla.

Le loup se réveilla dans une cage.

Le loup se réveilla dans une cage et n'aima pas cela.

Du tout.

La cage était verrouillée, comme les cages l'étaient la plupart du temps. Une ligne de sorbier l'entourait, dans un cercle presque parfait… à l'exception de cette petite ouverture qu'il y avait dans un coin plus sombre, là où une souris était en train de se prendre un bon bain de poudre finement broyée. Elle prenait son pied. Le loup la regarda gambader, et son ventre se tordit tant il avait faim (rapproche-toi petite souris), et tant il était soulagé (il serait bientôt libre, bientôt libre, oh oui !). Il pensait – autant qu'il le pouvait ; faiblement, impulsivement, avec quelques flashs de lucidité - que c'était probablement la vague de magie due à la rupture du cercle qui l'avait réveillé.

Ce ne serait toujours pas suffisant, mais ce constat lui fit du bien. C'était un élément stressant en moins. Le fer de la cage, à lui tout seul, ne suffirait pas à le retenir. Celui qui l'avait mis dans cette prison allait revenir et finir par ouvrir la porte. Le loup savait, en son for intérieur, dans cette partie endormie au fond de son cœur qui préférait marcher sur deux-pattes, que les cages étaient faites pour être _stockées_ et donc, _déplacées_. Les cages étaient faites pour _attendre, dans la douleur_. Les cages n'étaient pas pour toujours.

Chaque inspiration apportait avec elle les odeurs des alentours et peignait ce que la pièce était, et ce qu'elle avait été par le passé.

Pisse et excréments séchés.

Peur, stress, terreur.

Maladies.

Traces de loups.

Traces d'humains.

Plante-amère-qui-tue-les-loups.

Sang.

Béton.

Moisissure.

Métal.

Rouille.

Souris.

Pas la mort.

La mort se produisait ailleurs que dans cette pièce.

Le loup se laissa tomber sur le côté et s'étira, pattes posées contre les barreaux et dos incliné. Le mouvement soudain obligea la souris à tenter d'aller se cacher ; ses petites griffes flottèrent sur le sol en pierre et son minuscule cœur battit avec frénésie comme les ailes d'un papillon. Le ventre du loup gronda de déception, mais c'était encore supportable. Il pourrait encore rester un long moment sans manger, si cela était nécessaire. Son espèce ne mourrait pas facilement.

Il avait été gravement blessé : il pouvait en juger par les brûlures persistantes jusqu'à ses os, par les secousses involontaires qui ravageaient son corps, sous sa peau. Des relents de plante-amère-qui-tue-les-loups et d'objets contondants. Mais son corps était un corps habitué au châtiment. Le loup guérissait vite. Il avait longtemps appris à comment accélérer le processus de guérison, alors il s'étira en de longs mouvements lents et prudents. Patte arrière gauche, patte avant droite, dos. Ohhhh. Bas du dos qui roule. Il se tordit, replia sa queue, arqua sa colonne vertébrale, crack-crack-crack… Quelque chose craqua. Le loup haleta joyeusement. Bien. Bien. Patte arrière droite, patte avant gauche, orteils, pattes.

Des pas derrière la porte, de l'autre côté de la pièce, lui firent relever la tête, oreilles dressées. Des bottes lourdes, un tissu épais. De la sueur, une odeur de plante-amère, de poudre à canon, du métal. Un humain-chasseur. Un donneur-de-douleur. Le loup découvrit ses crocs en fixant la porte, puis se tourna dans une meilleure position et s'allongea.

L'humain-chasseur entra et apporta avec lui des lumières blanches et froides qui provinrent du plafond. Le loup ferma les yeux. Le loup attendit. Il suivit les déplacements de l'humain-chasseur à travers la pièce, jusqu'à l'entendre s'arrêter devant la cage et il sentit le poids de son regard. La main droite de l'humain-chasseur tenait l'arme à projectiles en métal – un fusil, ils appelaient ça un _fusil_ – qui puait de cette plante-amère. Le loup pouvait entendre les doigts se serrer et se desserrer nerveusement sur l'arme, les callosités grinçant le long du caoutchouc.

« Putain de bordel de merde. » murmura l'humain-chasseur dans un souffle. _Tacos au poisson et bière. Fumeur. Ulcère._ « Ça fera un putain de gros tapis. » Il donna un coup de pied dans les barreaux, les faisant sonner. « Allez, chien-chien. Tu te réveilles ? Viens-là mon gros ! »

Le loup respira doucement. Dans une autre vie, il aurait riposté inutilement. Il aurait grondé, se serait déchaîné, et il aurait été puni pour cela. Il avait combattu si dur, si souvent, et avait perdu constamment, parce qu'à l'époque où il était sans poil, marchant sur deux-pattes, il n'avait jamais réellement pensé pouvoir gagner. Il pensait trop, il était trop sentimental, trop effrayé, parce qu'il avait toujours été Derek-bébé-chéri, le sensible de sa meute, l'avorton qui faisait de tendres câlins. Maintenant lui être _ça_ , _ça_ être mieux. _Ça_ être loup. _Ça_ être rage. _Ça_ être sécurité.

L'humain-chasseur sortit une petite machine plate de sa poche, une machine-à-parler, et – comme les gens le faisaient avec les machines-à-parler – il parla. « On dirait qu'il est toujours dans les vapes, m'dame. Vous voulez que je le ramène ? »

_Est-ce qu'il est toujours complètement transformé ?_ demanda une voix de femme à travers la machine-à-parler. C'était léger et étouffé, mais le loup la reconnut tout de même. Cheffe de meute des humains-chasseurs. Yeux cruels. Donneuse-de-douleur-au-couteau.

« Oui, m'dame. » répondit l'humain-chasseur. « Il n'a même pas tremblé quand je suis entré. »

_Alors il est inconscient_ , déclara la donneuse-de-douleur-au-couteau. _Ils ne simulent pas bien quand ils sont des animaux. Muselle-le et attache-le au banc de dépeçage. Assure-toi de l'étendre correctement cette fois, veux-tu._

« Oui, m'dame. » répondit encore l'humain-chasseur. L'humain-chasseur était très respectueux. Bien dressé. Il remit la machine-à-parler dans sa poche et appuya sur quelques boutons sur la boîte près de la porte de la cage. _Bip-bip-bip-biiip. En haut à gauche, en haut à droite, en haut à gauche, en bas à droite._ Lent. Le loup entendit un bourdonnement et un clic retentir à l'intérieur de la boîte, et la grille de la cage s'ouvrit. L'humain-chasseur entra à l'intérieur, droit dans les mâchoires de la mort.

xxx

La tanière des humains-chasseurs était un dédale ; un abattoir puant avec des murs métalliques et des sols en béton. La saveur de la souffrance et de la mort était épaisse sur sa langue de loup alors qu'il trottait dans le labyrinthe ; ses griffes cliquetaient dangereusement, son souffle était lourd, et les battements son cœur étaient un tambour assourdissant. Il retint des gémissements de détresse dans son poitrail, les étouffa avec toutes ces odeurs horribles, ne se concentrant que sur la trace de l'air frais qu'il suivait.

Il descendit. Sur les escaliers usés, le dessous épais de ses pattes s'égratigna contre les bords tranchants en acier. Horriblement exposé, il courut dans l'endroit qui reliait les étroits couloirs, passant devant des portes ouvertes de pièces occupées par des humains-chasseurs. Il avança, rasant le sol, furtivement, se cachant dans les coins, attendant, attendant… puis se glissa doucement quand personne ne regarda. En bas, en bas, encore en bas, jusqu'à atteindre le grand espace rempli de voitures, de caisses pleines de métal, de poudre à canon, et d'autres choses bien plus terribles.

Fourrures. Os.

Certains douloureusement de petites tailles.

Il vit une grande porte, un traquenard bien trop dangereux, et une autre sur le côté, plus petite, verrouillée. Un digicode était attaché au cadre de la porte, similaire à celui présent dans la cage, et le loup ne réfléchit pas, ne se laissa pas la possibilité de réfléchir. Parce que réfléchir lui avait toujours causé des ennuis auparavant, donc il ne le ferait pas. Pas cette fois. Il se leva sur ses pattes arrière et appuya sur les boutons avec une griffe, très, très soigneusement.

_En haut à gauche, en haut à droite, en haut à gauche, en bas à droite._

_Bip-bip-bip-biiip._

Bourdonnement. Clic.

Bon sang. Ce truc de ne plus réfléchir était définitivement la voie à suivre. Il allait rester sur ses quatre-pattes pour toujours. C'était génial.

Avec un large sourire plein de crocs, le loup se glissa sous le soleil éclatant de l'été et courut aussi vite que ses pattes le pouvaient.

xxx

Les choses étaient devenues dangereuses pendant un moment, lorsque les humains-chasseurs poursuivirent le loup ; la meute entière, ce qui représentait selon lui une chiée d'humains-chasseurs. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Juste qu'il se trouvait aux abords d'une immense ville près de l'océan – il pouvait sentir la brume poivrée de l'eau iodée et le raffut habituel que les humains faisaient partout où ils s'installaient. Il était loin de chez lui, c'était tout ce qu'il savait.

Le béton était chaud et granuleux sous ses pattes. Il marchait, baissé, se faufilait, courait, sautait et se cachait, puis recommençait aussi souvent qu'il le fallait. Le soleil frappait, et la chaleur pénétrait son épais manteau noir jusqu'à le faire haleter désespérément, dans un effort pour se refroidir. Il n'était pas fait pour ce type de temps. Il était une créature de la forêt, bon sang, une créature de la nuit. Seuls les coyotes pouvaient prospérer dans ce climat. Il voulait retrouver ses bois, son petit ruisseau, même s'il ne supportait pas de sentir les poissons se faufiler entre ses pattes pour y grignoter la peau douce qui s'y trouvait. Les poissons étaient bizarres.

Finalement, ce fut du poisson qui lui sauva la vie, dans toute son ironie. Il était étourdi par la chaleur et la déshydratation, à moitié fou d'avoir tourné en rond pour tenter d'échapper à bien trop d'humains-chasseurs. Totalement exténué, le loup capta une faible odeur de poisson pourri et la suivit, car il n'avait pas le luxe de faire la fine bouche. La puanteur le conduisit à ce qui semblait être l'un des derniers quais de chargement encore en activité dans les friches industrielles. Il n'hésita pas à monter à l'arrière d'un camion lorsque personne ne regardait. La remorque était un vieux modèle, de ceux recouverts de toile à la place de boîtes en métal, ce qui allait de pair avec la triste flotte qui se préparait à partir en mer. Certains des camions puaient le désastre imminent – caoutchouc fragile, fuite de fluides, métal rouillé – mais peu importait. Pour le loup, tout cela semblait bien mieux que de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec les humains-chasseurs. La bête voulait simplement se reposer, reprendre son souffle.

Le camion était chargé de palettes de papier toilette, enroulé dans du plastique, puis emballé dans encore plus de plastique, pour garder les emballages écologiques des paquets individuels bien au sec. Le loup grommela dans un souffle de désapprobation. Tant de déchets, et où cela allait-il finir, tout du moins une partie ? Dans sa forêt. Humains fétides. Il rampa au-dessus de la cargaison, puis entre les tours d'essuie-merde, et se tapit dans un coin. Sa fourrure sombre se fondait dans la saleté et l'obscurité.

Les ouvriers à l'extérieur attachèrent la toile et crièrent au chauffeur. Le moteur commença à tousser et se transforma en grondement métallique faisant vibrer le sol. Le conducteur perdit de précieuses minutes à chercher une station de radio, puis finalement, finalement..., le vieux mastodonte avança avec secousses et grincements, alors qu'on entendait le sifflement du frein qui était lâché.

Le loup pouvait entendre les humains-chasseurs dehors pendant qu'ils roulaient, mais ils ne s'approchèrent pas, ils ne sifflèrent que quelques fois, semblablement à de vils serpents. Cela sembla durer une éternité, mais ils finirent par n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir, abandonnés au loin dans leur folle recherche d'un gibier qui n'était plus là. Le loup cessa de mâcher nerveusement les couches de plastiques afin de pouvoir tirer des banderoles de papier blanchi. Il se laissa tomber sur la montagne de marchandise en lambeaux et soupira profondément. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le chemin du retour, de sa maison.

xxx

Fait amusant sur les loups-garous : ils pouvaient retrouver leur meute, peu importait où ils se situaient. Le loup savait que le camion allait dans la bonne direction. Il gisait dans l'obscurité et somnolait, bercé par une relaxation salvatrice créée par le bourdonnement monotone des pneus et l'absence de danger. Il ne s'ennuya pas ; sa partie animale était bien trop exacerbée pour qu'il ne ressente rien d'autre que du contentement face à cette monotonie. L'air pénétrant à travers les œillets de la bâche en toile le refroidissait agréablement. Il se rapprochait progressivement de la maison, les humains-chasseurs n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir et son lit de papier toilette était plus que confortable. Bien sûr, il avait faim et soif, mais ce n'était pas encore critique. Il était capable de s'en passer.

Le goût de la mer dans l'air devenait de plus en plus faible. Il disparut complètement pour être remplacé d'abord par du sable de désert, puis ensuite, finalement, par l'odeur de la terre et des arbres chauffés par le soleil. Le soleil se coucha et la lune se montra, pleine et ronde dans le ciel. La route montait et descendait dans de longues courbes douces qui secouèrent le loup, sécurisé dans son berceau sombre, jusqu'à l'endormir. Il rêva de sa forêt, de sa meute, du poisson dans le ruisseau, du chuchotement mélancolique de l'arbre-magique, et finalement, de la terreur fracassante de tout perdre, parce que… parce que…

… parce que le camion se dirigeait dans la mauvaise direction.

Le loup se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas seulement un détour. Il avait besoin de descendre, il avait besoin de retourner en arrière. Il se rua à l'extrémité arrière de la remorque, ses griffes grattant, déchirant le plastique et le papier dans sa hâte pour sortir. La toile était dure sur ses dents, les attaches se situant de l'autre côté et hors de portée… mais le loup avait des crocs acérés et il était déterminé. Avec ses canines, il mit en pièce les bords métallisés d'un œillet, puis déchira un des nœuds en élastique qui cassa, rebondissant en plein sur sa gueule. Une fois le trou fait, le tissu fut simple à déchiqueter.

La route derrière le camion était vide, ce qui était une bonne chose, car lorsque le loup sauta, il se cassa les deux pattes avant et la mâchoire. Son corps rebondit contre le bitume et roula, brisant ses os et déchirant ses tendons et ses muscles, jusqu'à l'immobiliser au bord de la route. Il n'était plus qu'une masse de fourrure tremblante. Il frémissait et pleurait, blessé et souffrant. Puis, il commença à guérir et ce fut pire durant quelques instants : la douleur de ses os brisés qui poussaient et se ressoudaient ensemble, de ses terminaisons nerveuses qui s'effilochaient en se reconnectant, ses organes rompus qui se rassemblaient… Le sang répandu en lui ruisselait de ses pores, pour faire place au tissu sain qui se créait, jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne collante et mouillée.

Quand il put respirer à nouveau, il se tint sur ses pattes tremblantes et se concentra sur l'odeur de son foyer, de sa meute. C'était comme un phare au loin qui l'appelait. Oui, oui, _là-bas_. Là-bas. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, avant de se précipiter à travers la route, peu enclin à vouloir renouveler son expérience presque mortelle. Il partit d'un trot rapide, la queue remuant d'excitation. Il rentrait _chez lui._

xxx

Se rapprocher ne signifiait pas être _proche_ , mais le loup ne se souciait pas du long périple. Il était conscient du temps qui s'écoulait, mais cela n'avait pas la même signification pour lui que pour les humains. Il trouva une piscine d'eau de pluie dans une crevasse rocheuse et but à sa faim, et cela fut suffisant pour qu'il tienne la majeure partie de la journée. Lorsque ses pattes saignaient, parce qu'il courait trop vite sur des pierres ou marchait sur du verre brisé, ou – lors d'une expérience pas très agréable – avait sauté sur un cactus caché, il se couchait sur le côté et attendait de guérir avant de reprendre son chemin. Lorsque la faim tordit son estomac violemment, il se faufila dans un camping et vola une douzaine de steaks hachés dans une glacière. Ils étaient trop épicés et contenaient de l'oignon qui lui donnèrent une indigestion, mais la nourriture était de la nourriture. Tant que cela ne contenait pas de la plante-amer-qui-tue-les-loups, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le soleil se coucha à nouveau. Quelque part dans les montagnes derrière lui, deux coyotes commencèrent à se jouer une sérénade. Le loup grommela et trotta plus vite. Les coyotes qui se courtisaient étaient presque aussi violents que des chats en train de se battre. Lui, aurait été bien plus doux. Il se souvint vaguement de l'époque où il avait été Derek-bébé-chéri puis ensuite Derek-l'enfoiré. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été très bon pour courtiser finalement. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des détails, il ne le voulait pas, mais les poils de son dos s'étaient hérissés, sa queue était devenue raide, et ses testicules essayaient de se recroqueviller à l'intérieur de son corps. Il n'était finalement peut-être pas en position d'être si critique vis-à-vis des coyotes.

Il pissa quand même à l'endroit où ils avaient marqué leur territoire. Juste parce que.

xxx

Le deuxième jour, il marcha sur un piège à ours.

Il lui fallut deux heures pour trouver comment l'ouvrir sans perdre sa patte et autant de temps pour que la blessure guérisse.

Il pissa dessus aussi.

xxx

La terre sentait progressivement une odeur familière. Il était toujours aux confins de son territoire, mais il commençait à reconnaître des choses. L'ancienne cabane de chasse sur la crête. L'arbre dont le tronc avait été gratté de haut en bas par les griffes joueuses d'une meute disparue depuis longtemps. L'étang puant encadré de pins. Les marques de l'odeur presque fanée de sa défunte mère alpha. Ces dernières le firent s'arrêter et il s'assit pendant quelques instants et pleura doucement. Les gémissements se transformèrent en de longues plaintes qui le tirèrent, tirèrent de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et incline la tête en arrière pour laisser échapper un hurlement profond et mélancolique.

La libération fut si bonne qu'il le refit à nouveau ; il poussa des longs hurlements allongés, qui traversèrent l'air lourd du soir et montèrent par-dessus l'épaisse mélasse des rayons de soleil pour aller vers le ciel légèrement rougissant. Sa mère, son père, ses frères et sœurs lui manquaient. Tous. Même les plus agaçants d'entre eux. Tout lui manquait : les jeux où ils se coursaient, les traques en forêt, les chasses aux écureuils, les siestes où ils s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, les courses au clair de lune, les mordillages d'oreilles… Même le ragoût aux champignons dégoûtant de sa tante, ainsi que les coups de griffes de son père, ou encore la façon étrange dont ses cousins dissimulaient ses Lego. Sa maman lui manquait. Sa _maman_ lui manquait.

Il était tellement perdu dans sa misère qu'il n'entendit presque pas la réponse à son appel, plus bas dans la vallée. Mais l'alpha initiateur du hurlement recommença et y mit davantage d'ardeur, le réveillant totalement. Le loup leva le nez et renifla dans le vent avec agitation. L'alpha – le nouvel alpha, alpha-Scott – était encore trop loin pour pouvoir être senti, et il n'avait jamais été jusqu'ici pour laisser son odeur. C'était sa voix cependant, et ce rugissement profond était un accueil et donnait l'ordre de _venir, venir, venir, maintenant._

La queue du loup commença à remuer et ses oreilles, qui étaient tombées de tristesse, se redressèrent. Aussi rapidement qu'il était tombé dans le chagrin et la solitude, il en sortit. Ça aussi, c'était un des avantages d'être en loup. Le passé était une douleur lointaine, facilement repoussée au profit des joies du présent. Il avait perdu une meute, sa meute de sang, mais il en avait trouvée une nouvelle et il n'était pas seul. Il était à la maison. Bientôt.

Le loup descendit de la colline en sautant, se dirigeant au son du hurlement de l'alpha. Il traversa les sentiers de randonnée qu'il avait parcourus en étant louveteau, descendit le ravin en empruntant son raccourci préféré, traversa le ruisseau aux poissons terriblement impertinents, et faillit se faire écraser par une voiture, alors qu'il oubliait de regarder de chaque côté en traversant la route qui conduisait à la tanière incendiée de sa famille. Le bout sa queue s'accrocha dans le pare-chocs, le faisant glisser dans un glapissement alors qu'il chutait, tombant violemment dans le profond fossé.

Derrière lui, les freins grincèrent.

Le loup s'arrêta brusquement sur une parcelle de mauvaises herbes qui le fit éternuer convulsivement. Ambroisie. Évidemment que c'était de l'ambroisie. Il essayait toujours de s'extirper de ses éternuements et des soubresauts provoqués par son système immunitaire qui tentait de combattre l'allergie lorsque quelqu'un, un humain, - deux même – arrivèrent vers lui. Ils descendirent de la pente en sa direction. Un d'eux glissa relativement doucement, mais l'autre commença à mouliner ses bras à mi-course, tombant sur les fesses pour terminer jusqu'en bas en braillant, avec toute la dignité et la grâce d'un bébé girafe en état d'ébriété.

Ah. _Stiles_.

Alors que le loup trébucha dans les mauvaises herbes, de la bardane et du pollen s'accrochèrent à sa fourrure, et sa queue tournoya comme une hélice. Il jappa un bonjour, ayant bien l'intention de bondir sur son compagnon de meute et de partager du pollen avec lui, mais l'autre humain s'interposa entre eux avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher. _Arrête d'avancer_ , ordonnait très clairement le langage corporel de l'humain. _Recule_.

Le loup s'arrêta docilement et recula, clignant des yeux, incertain de ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait pas encore sentir l'humain, mais il l'avait rencontré assez souvent pour le reconnaître, même avec la truffe pleine d'ambroisie. Le shérif faisait partie de la meute. Est-ce que le shérif voulait être accueilli en premier ? Pourquoi le shérif avait-il mis la main sur son arme ?

« Stiles, reste en arrière. Ce n'est pas Derek. C'est un loup. Et un sacré gros morceau. »

Tout ça était nouveau pour le shérif, se rappela le loup. Encore facilement ébranlé, et protecteur envers son petit. Toujours prêt à s'accommoder à ses compagnons de meute, le loup se laissa tomber sur le ventre et essaya de paraître plus petit. Les éternuements aidèrent. Satané pollen. Le bon côté des choses était que Stiles essayait de pousser son père pour venir le rejoindre.

« Tu plaisantes ? Il n'y a pas de loup en Californie papa. Des loups-garous oui. Beaucoup de loups-garous. Un nombre incroyablement ridicule de loups-garous. Mais pas de vrais loups. Je te parie cent balles que c'est Derek. » Il souffla d'indignation quand son père le rattrapa par la peau du cou et le tira en arrière avant qu'il ne soit à portée de main de la bête. « Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu, P'pa ! On vient de le renverser. Il pourrait être blessé ! »

« Si c'est un loup-garou, » commença le shérif, pas impressionné pour deux sous, « il guérira. Et sinon, c'est un animal blessé. Reste en arrière. » Au moins, il avait retiré sa main du pistolet. Un loup qui éternuait couché à plat ventre n'était apparemment pas aussi effrayant qu'un loup qui éternuait rampant dans les mauvaises herbes.

« Derek ? »

Le shérif plissa les yeux avec scepticisme. Le loup plissa les yeux en retour, et remua sa queue, pour montrer sa bonne volonté, et le fait que… Vous avez vu ça ? Queue complètement guérie.

« T'as probablement raison. Ça ne peut pas être Derek. » soupira Stiles. « Je veux dire, regarde-le. Ce chien-chien est totalement adorable. D'ailleurs, où est mon téléphone ? » Il plaqua une main contre une de ses cuisses, puis contre l'autre, sortit sa petite machine-à-parler et la tripota.

Le loup n'était pas tout à fait sûr de quoi il s'agissait, mais Stiles continuait de pointer la chose vers lui, de la déplacer, et cette dernière fit clic. C'était curieux, alors le loup se redressa et inclina sa tête à droite, puis à gauche, essayant de comprendre si les cliquetis étaient causés par ses mouvements ou par les doigts incessants de Stiles tapant sur la chose. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait s'en souvenir – il savait beaucoup de choses quand il faisait l'effort de se rappeler – mais cela ne lui sembla pas assez important pour risquer de le faire ; toute médaille avait son revers.

Stiles gloussa. « Wow, c'est un truc de dingue. On se croirait dans un putain de Disney. »

Le loup n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ce Disney, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il était rentré chez lui, avec deux humains sympathiques – même s'ils n'étaient pas très utiles, et il venait de se débarrasser de la majorité du pollen, puis l'herbe au fond du fossé était agréable et douce. Il se fichait d'attendre l'arrivée d'alpha-Scott pour que ce dernier explique au shérif que tout allait bien.

« Derek ? » essaya encore le shérif. « Est-ce que c'est toi, gamin ? »

Le loup glapit, parce que les humains aimaient toujours ce son : toujours mâchouiller, toujours japper. Ils étaient pires que les renards. Mais on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Les pauvres choses n'avaient ni queue ni truffe digne de ce nom, et étaient malentendantes. Vous deviez leur expliquer très clairement et lentement les choses, et souvent à plusieurs reprises. Le loup y était habitué et était heureux de le faire. Dans les meutes, les humains étaient des choses précieuses. Ils avaient besoin de protection, de patience et on devait en prendre soin, ce que les loups étaient heureux de fournir car les humains les aimaient inconditionnellement en retour. Enfin, ceux qui comprenaient les choses le faisaient. La nouvelle meute de Beacon Hills était toujours en cours d'apprentissage.

« C'était un oui ? » demanda le shérif à son fils.

Stiles haussa les épaules et rangea finalement sa machine-à-parler-et-à-faire-clic. « Pourquoi je le saurais ? Je ne parle pas le loup. Mais si ce n'était pas Derek, je pense qu'il nous aurait déjà bouffé. » Il se rapprocha un peu, ce qui fit tressaillir le shérif de mécontentement, puis ce dernier ouvrit la bouche en même temps que le loup ouvrit la gueule ; Stiles venait de se pencher et de chantonner, « Tu nous aurais mangés, hein ? C'est qui le loup-garou féroce ? » et il avait parlé avec ce qui devait être la voix de bébé la plus agaçante du monde. « C'est toi ? Est-ce que t'es un gros méchant louloup ? Noooon. T'es un bon louloup, oui-oui, t'es un gentiiil louloup ! »

Comment ce gamin avait survécu jusqu'ici était un mystère total. Le pire était que le loup avait dû s'asseoir sur sa queue pour s'empêcher de la remuer suite à l'éloge. Peut-être parce que ce ton chantant ressemblait à celui d'une queue amicale qui tressaillait et parce que le gamin avait incliné la tête et montré sa gorge. Stiles n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Le loup grogna doucement, sans montrer les dents.

Stiles recula dans un sursaut rapide, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. Il dut s'accrocher par réflexe à la veste de son père pour s'empêcher de tomber. « OK. Ça ressemble à Derek. »

Le shérif lui lança un regard en biais. Son sourcil était très éloquent. Il disait de Stiles qu'il était un idiot. « Non, tu crois ? »

xxx

Le loup ne monterait pas à l'arrière de la voiture de police du shérif. Non. Tutu. Hors de question. C'était une cage et ça puait, et les fenêtres étaient remontées et ne pouvaient pas être baissées, il le savait. Il n'irait pas là-dedans.

« Allez, _quoi_? » râla Stiles, regardant le loup puis la portière ouverte. « Tu préfères marcher jusqu'à chez Deaton ? »

Le loup n'était pas sûr de ce qu'était Deaton, ni où cela se trouvait, mais il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait de pouvoir s'y rendre en marchant. Ou même en courant. Il pouvait encore avaler des kilomètres. Il était très bon coureur, surtout à quatre-pattes. Il le prouva en courant autour de Stiles, puis il ouvrit la portière avant avec ses pattes et posa son arrière-train sur le siège passager avant que Stiles n'ait terminé de suivre avec confusion oh-mon-dieu-le-cercle-du-loup. Le shérif éclata de rire. Sacré Stiles. Le loup se tortilla fièrement.

Stiles rouspéta immédiatement et essaya physiquement de retirer le loup du siège qu'il avait choisi. Bon courage mon gars ; le loup était plus lourd que lui et avait quatre grosses pattes pour repousser les deux de Stiles.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'alpha-Scott les trouva quand il sortit des bois, pieds nus, habillé d'un jean couvert de saletés : Stiles avait ses mains enfouies dans le collier épais du loup, grognant alors qu'il luttait pour arriver à mieux l'agripper ; son visage était couvert par l'une des grosses pattes du loup, alors que le shérif errait à proximité, clairement partagé entre amusement et inquiétude pour la sécurité de son petit.

« Oh mon Dieu. » s'exclama alpha-Scott, entre deux respirations haletantes. « _Derek_? »

Le loup aurait adoré accueillir l'alpha correctement et respectueusement, mais s'il laissait une ouverture à Stiles, aussi infime était-elle, ce dernier allait le dégager du siège passager comme un vilain chiot désobéissant et proclamerait sa victoire. Le loup n'était pas opposé à la soumission en tant que telle, mais sa soumission devait être sacrément méritée. Il souffla d'agacement. Stiles ne lâchait rien. Une fois qu'il s'était accroché à quelqu'un, Stiles ne lâchait jamais rien. Il était un putain de pitbull, voilà tout. Le loup réalisa que le seul moyen de s'en sortir était soit de donner à Stiles ce qu'il voulait, soit de lui faire mal… et lui faire mal n'était pas vraiment une option. Alors il arrêta de lutter contre Stiles et sauta dans ses bras à la place.

« Oh bordel ! » hurla Stiles alors qu'il basculait en arrière, ses doigts agrippant toujours la fourrure du loup, puis il cria à nouveau lorsque le loup les fit pivoter de telle sorte qu'il se mette sous lui lorsqu'ils heurtèrent le béton.

Ils atterrirent dans un 'clac' sonore : l'humain sur le loup. Le visage de l'adolescent et les parties de son corps mou avaient été amortis par celui de l'animal, le dos de ce dernier ayant subi le gros de l'impact. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que le loup avait prévu, mais les choses se déroulaient rarement comme il les prévoyait. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'y faire. La position dans laquelle il s'était mise n'était pas de la soumission, c'était du jeu et c'était pour protéger un membre humain de la meute. Tout était OK, sauf les coudes : Stiles avait les coudes les plus pointus de tous les temps et il les enfonçait dans les côtes du loup avec vengeance.

« Mec ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Le loup releva le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse regarder l'alpha, à l'envers. Alpha-Scott le regardait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, totalement incrédule.

« _Je sais_ , t'as vu ça ? » répondit Stiles, toujours sur le loup, desserrant les coudes mais ses doigts toujours accrochés à la fourrure épaisse, le sang séché et la boue sous sa poigne ; mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Stiles n'était pas du genre à se soucier d'un peu de saleté. « Tu dois le caresser Scott, c'est génial. C'est comme toucher un ours. C'est sûrement une opportunité qu'on n'aura qu'une fois dans notre vie. » Il ne lâcha pas sa prise, mais il frotta ses jointures contre la peau du loup, tirant doucement sur la fourrure dans ses mains. C'était agréable. Stiles avait l'air de le penser aussi car il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans les touffes de poils du poitrail du loup et gémit. « Il est tellement doux, bon sang. »

« Non. » déclara sévèrement le shérif. Il s'approcha et se tint à côté de l'alpha, les bras croisés. « Oh, non. Non, Stiles. Pas question qu'on ait à nouveau cette discussion. »

Stiles geignit comme un chiot mécontent, si bien que le loup l'aurait léché si l'angle dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'était pas si bizarre. « Mais il est si _câlin_. »

Les doigts longs resserrèrent leur emprise sur la fourrure du loup, ravivant à ce dernier son instinct de meute. La bête souffla lourdement et se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lécher l'oreille de Stiles, renifler sa tête, absorbant de grande goulées de l'odeur de Stiles. Il n'était plus un chiot. Ni même un adolescent. Stiles était à l'aube de l'âge adulte, dégageant d'intéressantes notes musquées dans l'essence de son odeur naturelle. Le loup se baissa un peu et lava la douce et vulnérable peau de la gorge de Stiles, le goûtant – Stiles-le-chaud-et-salé – et le testant. Stiles rigola et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sans hésitation. Cela fit des choses au loup. De bonnes choses.

« Mec, » cria alpha-Scott, totalement consterné. « Oh mon Dieu, arrête ça ! Depuis quand tu te mets à te pelotonner contre _Derek_? »

Le loup n'eut pas besoin de voir Stiles pour savoir qu'il faisait la moue. « Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. » affirma-t-il. « Je ne me pelotonne pas contre lui, je célèbre le fait qu'une vie précieuse soit toujours parmi nous, Scott. Tu n'es pas content que Derek ne soit pas mort ? Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça. Derek ami, pas ennemi. Je… parle juste un langage qu'il peut comprendre. »

« Bon sang, tu fais des câlins à un énorme loup-garou, » corrigea le shérif, « parce que ton cerveau cesse de fonctionner dès que tu es à côté d'un truc à fourrure. »

« Hé. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Scott. »

« C'est faux. » grommela Stiles, toujours sur le loup, l'étreignant violemment. « Je ne suis en aucun cas influencé par ces gros poils. Je suis imperméable à cette douceur. » Ses doigts grattouillaient avec perfection les flancs du loup, là où les poils étaient fins et soyeux, sous ses coudes. Il s'arrêtait occasionnellement pour émietter des touffes de terre ou retirer des petits amas de bardanes emmêlées. Les yeux du loup roulèrent en arrière tellement cela lui faisait du bien. « C'est qui le racoleur de gros câlins ? C'est qui ? » minauda Stiles et le loup savait qu'il aurait dû au moins lui donner un coup de dents pour ça. Mais s'il le faisait, Stiles pourrait arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire et cela aurait été pire que de perdre un peu de dignité. Les doigts de Stiles étaient _magiques_. Les pattes du loup se tordaient et se mouvaient dans les airs, comme s'il était en train de nager dans une rivière de pure plaisir. « C'est toi, » le félicita Stiles, et il semblait enchanté de ça et à peine moqueur. « Tu es le plus gros racoleur de câlins, oui-oui. »

« Tu sais qu'il va t'étrangler pour ça quand il redeviendra lui-même, pas vrai ? » demanda alpha-Scott, résigné.

« Et ça vaut totalement le coup. » répondit Stiles, et il commença à caresser le loup sur son poitrail, en de petits cercles rythmés. « C'est la fourrure la plus douce de tous les animaux à fourrure. Au diable les lapins. Ça, c'est vraiment l'expérience ultime. »

Le shérif n'eût pas dû aimer cela, car il leva le bras rapidement, comme s'il était sur le point de le frapper et le loup se remit tout de suite aux aguets. Il avait déjà été frappé, giflé, poignardé et blessé par des ennemis ou des alliés,... mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas que de lui, il s'agissait de l'humain Stiles, le vulnérable, le compagnon-de-meute-qui-sent-bon. Alors le loup se redressa et réfugia le garçon dans la courbe de son corps avant de l'emmitoufler dans sa fourrure, et de les aplatir tous les deux contre le sol. Il présenta au shérif et à alpha-Scott son large dos et son cou, alors que Stiles était caché en sécurité sous son buste solide où il brailla d'indignation. Pour le loup, il s'agissait d'un mouvement de mémoire, plus que d'un mouvement d'instinct animal. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait avant, alors qu'il était Derek-bébé-chéri, mais c'était efficace et c'était ce qui comptait.

L'atmosphère était passée d'amusante à tendue, si rapidement que le cœur du loup s'emballa. Il pouvait sentir le shérif et alpha-Scott le regarder et l'odeur amère de leur choc passa entre ses crocs découverts de façon rebelle. Et le loup réalisa qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Stiles se tortilla, confus mais indifférent alors qu'il enfonçait ses longs doigts dans les flancs du loup pour essayer de s'extirper d'en dessous lui. Le loup ne bougea pas – _ne pouvait pas_ maintenant, pas quand il s'attendait encore à recevoir un coup de pied ou un coup de griffe dans le dos. Il ne bougea pas, se coucha tranquillement sur le côté, soumis, les oreilles baissées, les poils hérissés, ses pattes maintenant Stiles coincé à l'abri sous son corps.

Alpha-Scott inspira brusquement et il commença à dégager un fumé plus lupin. Plus de fourrure, plus d'odeur. Le changement de ses os résonna en un léger craquement dans les oreilles du loup, et l'étirement de sa peau sur sa nouvelle structure se fit dans un glissement feutré. Alpha-Scott s'avança, alors qu'il ordonnait au shérif de rester en arrière, « Non. Laissez-moi faire. »

Le loup frissonna. Alors ce serait griffes et crocs dehors… Et cela allait faire mal.

« Scott ? » demanda Stiles, soudain méfiant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Ses mains s'aplatirent contre le large poitrail du loup et elles s'immobilisèrent à cet endroit. « Mon Dieu, est-ce que tu es en train de faire une crise cardiaque ? Scott, est-ce qu'il fait une crise cardiaque ? Est-ce que je l'ai détraqué avec mes câlins ? Est-ce que je dois commencer à faire un massage cardiaque ou quelque chose ? »

« Il a peur. » déclara alpha-Scott, et sa voix sonnait bizarre, à mi-chemin entre incrédulité et inconfort. Il zozotait légèrement à cause de la forme différente de ses dents et de la façon dont sa mâchoire s'était adaptée à leur changement. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mec, mais il est passé du mode happy-la-vie à celui d'alerte-nucléaire-niveau-3 en cinq secondes. »

Stiles cligna des yeux. Le loup pouvait sentir ses longs cils battre contre les poils fins de sa fourrure. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton légèrement accusateur. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que tu es transformé ? Si tu es en mode loup-garou, arrête ça mec. Genre, _tout de suite_. »

« Je ne suis pas en mode loup-garou. » mentit alpha-Scott, et il se changea rapidement ; ses os se compressèrent dans un léger 'pop' et ses crocs disparurent. Cela n'aida pas beaucoup. Il était un alpha, presque au-dessus d'un loup, et il était agité. Le loup ferma les yeux, comme attendant l'inévitable. Cependant, au lieu de le punir pour l'infraction qu'il avait commise, alpha-Scott renifla l'air avec un manque brutal de subtilité puis recula à nouveau, lentement. « Wow. » dit-il. « Hm. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, mec. Derek. Derek ? Tout va bien. » Il expira un souffle, frustré. « Sérieusement, depuis quand est-ce que tu es si nerveux ? »

« Eh, merde. » murmura le shérif. « C'est à cause de moi. »

« Quoi ? » Stiles tenta de s'asseoir puis soupira quand il réalisa qu'il était solidement coincé. Il tapota le flanc au-dessus de lui du plat de la main, et laissa cette dernière reposer là, en un geste rassurant. « OK. OK. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, papa ? T'as pointé ton arme sur lui ? »

Le shérif souffla d'exaspération. « Non, je n'ai pas pointé mon arme sur lui. Tu te comportais stupidement et je... » il s'éclaircit la gorge, « … j'ai claqué ma main contre mon front. »

« C'est tout ? » Stiles sembla sceptique.

Le loup commença à se sentir un peu idiot. Tout le monde parlait calmement, personne n'essayait de les toucher ou de se comporter agressivement et Stiles semblait imperturbable. Il continuait également de caresser le loup de manière apaisante, touchant sa fourrure hérissée. Ce geste, plus que tout autre chose, convainquit le loup que le danger était passé et que la punition ne viendrait pas maintenant. Il se déplia lentement et laissa partir l'humain qui se releva immédiatement pour pouvoir regarder alpha-Scott et le shérif.

Le loup se retourna jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve lui aussi face à eux deux, prenant soin de rester au sol et faisant preuve de docilité. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa place dans la meute. Être oméga était encore pire que d'être un alpha. Il ne voulait pas le redevenir, hors de question, pas moyen.

« C'est tout. » confirma le shérif. « Un geste rapide et une claque. J'ai dû l'effrayer. Il a l'air d'avoir eu la vie dure. »

Le shérif avait dit ça d'un ton neutre mais regardait le loup avec des yeux différents maintenant. Ce n'était pas du tout comme alpha-Scott et Stiles le regardaient : son regard était plus conscient, suspicieux, un peu trop intelligent et curieux. Le shérif y vit beaucoup de choses, comme souvent. Cela rendit le loup mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, parce que pour le comprendre, il devait se souvenir. Il savait instinctivement que son autre lui, celui à deux-pattes, était trop fragile pour gérer ce genre d'examen minutieux. Le loup ne se laissait pas blesser aussi facilement. C'était pourquoi le loup allait gérer les choses pour le moment.

« Nerveux, hein ? » taquina Stiles, et il recommença ses caresses.

Le loup se détendit sous l'attention. Il ne savait pas quand il avait été touché pour la dernière fois sans que cela ne soit pour lui faire du mal. Stiles avait le truc pour trouver les meilleures zones : juste derrière les oreilles et sous le menton, puis plus énergiquement sur les muscles tendus des épaules et la colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts longs et fermes peignaient la fourrure, la démêlant soigneusement, brossant le gravier et le sang séché avec une patience surprenante. Il retirait au passage les petites brindilles et les amas de bardanes qui s'étaient accrochés dans l'épaisse fourrure. Le loup pourrait s'habituer facilement à ces gestes. Il voulait s'y habituer.

Sa peau était tellement affamée d'être touchée que cela embrouilla son estomac qui se mit à gronder. Enfin... Ça et la réelle faim qui le rongeait. Il n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps à chasser, donc la dernière chose qu'il avait mangée depuis ces terribles steaks crus avait été un paquet de sauterelles – qui avaient paniqué, sautant de tous les côtés et parfois directement dans sa gueule. Elles avaient été croquantes, mais pas particulièrement copieuses.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a faim. » nota le shérif, brièvement. Quelque chose avait changé. Il n'avait plus l'air inquiet que son petit soit assis à côté d'un prédateur affamé. Sa posture s'était assouplie, ses yeux adoucis, et cela apaisa le loup à son tour, le faisant haleter de contentement. Ce dernier n'avait pas aimé la méfiance à son égard. Les membres de la meute ne devaient pas avoir peur des autres membres de la meute. Cela avait été suffisant de ne pas avoir osé faire confiance à Peter-mortpasmort. Les membres humains devaient savoir qu'ils étaient toujours en sécurité avec le loup.

Stiles gloussa et frotta doucement une des oreilles du loup entre deux doigts, nettoyant les taches de boue séchées. « On pourrait passer au drive avant d'aller à la clinique, pour lui prendre quelques burgers. Je dirais pas non à quelques curly fries. » déclara-t-il, un brin narquois – le loup pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix. « Ils ont aussi une nouvelle salade. »

Des burgers ? Ça sonnait… plutôt mauvais, en fait. De la viande cuite. De la viande _épicée_ et cuite. Dans un pain. Avec de la sauce visqueuse et des trucs verts insipides. Super. Mais c'était de la nourriture. De la nourriture avec la meute. Bien, Bien, excellent. Les repas de meutes étaient bien pour resserrer les liens.

Malheureusement, alpha-Scott avait d'autres idées. « Oh, non. Non-non-non-. » Il agita ses mains rapidement, mais le mouvement était brouillon et pas menaçant, très clairement pour souligner ses propos. « Pas de détour. Chaque fois qu'on s'écarte du plan, il se passe des merdes. Cette fois, on va direct chez Deaton. »

« Est-ce que Deaton pourra le retransformer ? » demande le shérif, intéressé et inquiet.

Stiles grimaça. « Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'il le foutra dans une baignoire d'eau glacée et nous dira de croiser les doigts. Autant aller bouffer d'abord. »

« Je ne prends pas de salade. » déclara le shérif, les yeux plissés. « Personne ne m'avait dit que les loup-garous pouvaient se transformer en vrai loup à quatre pattes. À partir de maintenant, chaque fois que tu me caches des choses comme ça, je me prends un burger. Et si ça a un lien avec des trucs surnaturels-malfaisants je me prends un steak et des frites. Et je jure devant Dieu que si tu essayes encore de me cacher des satanés trucs concernant ta santé ou ta sécurité, je me ruerais au buffet à volonté gras du chinois et je me ferais sauter le bide par vengeance. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord. » protesta Stiles avec animation, se redressant d'un coup. Le loup, qu'il avait réussi à faire asseoir précédemment, se releva dans un même temps. Question de prudence. « Et puis, on ne savait même pas que c'était réellement possible. »

« _Je ne peux pas_ me changer en loup. » lança alpha-Scott, essayant d'aider.

« Et tu peux être sûr qu'on a essayé. » rajouta Stiles. « Il gère le hurlement à la perfection, mais niveau transformation, on n'a jamais réussi à faire plus que les oreilles de Spock et les ongles longs de bonnes femmes. »

« Comment est-ce que - » Le shérif s'arrêta et se reprit. « Après réflexion, je ne veux pas savoir. Montez dans la voiture. Tous. On s'arrêtera prendre des burgers dans la cinquième avenue, sur le chemin pour aller à la clinique. Ça ne devrait pas compter comme un détour. » Le loup se précipita docilement vers la voiture de police et sauta sur le siège passager. Le shérif lui lança un regard totalement non impressionné. « Les loups-garous montent à l'arrière. »

Mais… Puant. Cage. Pas de fenêtres ouvertes. Le loup gémit piteusement.

Stiles n'avait aucune pitié. « T'as entendu le boss. Banquette arrière, tête-poilue. »

À contrecœur, le loup recula et suivit l'alpha qui se précipitait déjà dans la voiture. Il s'arrêta près de la porte. Le tapis en caoutchouc sur le sol sentait le vomi saveur marijuana. Quelqu'un avait dû un jour pisser sur le coussin du siège passager. Les appuis-tête étaient maculés des résidus huileux d'une centaine de têtes différentes non lavées. Le loup ne savait pas comme alpha-Scott pouvait le supporter, mais il soupçonnait alpha-Scott d'être assez expérimenté dans la désactivation de son odorat.

L'arrière de la voiture n'aurait pas dû déranger le loup, étant donné qu'il s'était réveillé dans une cage entourée de poudre de sorbier il n'y avait pas si longtemps, et que là-bas, le sol avait été imprégné de terreur, de tristesse, de vieille pisse, de sang séché et de résidus de maladie et de plante-amère-qui-tue-les-loups. La voiture était confortable en comparaison. Elle l'était. Elle était aussi un excellent exemple de ce qu'il y avait de plus répugnant chez la race humaine. Pour un vrai loup, les odeurs n'étaient que des odeurs. En général, elles n'étaient pas bonnes ou mauvaises, mais juste de simples informations. Malheureusement, les loups-garous étaient maudits et avaient davantage d'imagination et une idée claire de ce qu'étaient des données neutres ou des données dégueulasses, insalubres et devant être totalement évitées.

« Allez, monte. » appela alpha-Scott, tapotant le siège à côté de lui.

La peau frémissant de répulsion, le loup se glissa dans la voiture et essaya de ne pas respirer. À défaut d'y arriver, il pressa sa truffe contre la cage de séparation, aussi près possible de la nuque du shérif et se concentra sur l'odeur de l'homme. Le shérif sentait bon ; pas aussi bon que son fils, ou peut-être simplement pas aussi familier, mais cela était tout de même agréable. La fragrance était saine, dominée par la sueur, le musc, la masculinité, le cuir, et l'odeur de l'arme à feu et de Stiles. Le rythme cardiaque de l'homme était fort et régulier, bien qu'il s'accéléra un peu lorsque le loup poussa un soupir et ébouriffa les poils fins le long de sa nuque.

« C'est comme rouler avec un chien policier. » grommela le shérif. « Ça y est, ça me rappelle Gonzo. » Il démarra la voiture et regarda dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier la réaction du loup avant de s'engager sur la route.

Stiles se retourna vers le loup, une lueur spéculative dans le regard, qui se transforma en sourire narquois quand il vit l'expression sur la tête du loup. « Ouais, sauf que Derek est plus susceptible de dégueuler que d'aboyer. T'as besoin d'un seau, mec ? »

« Pas de dégueulis ! » ordonna alpha-Scott et il s'éloigna du loup aussi loin que le permettait la banquette arrière. « Méchant Derek ! »

S'il avait eu quelque chose dans le ventre, le loup, vexé, l'aurait rendu pour toute réponse. Mais tout ce qu'il put faire en l'état, fut de le fixer. Il avait le sentiment que cela allait être un long trajet.

xxx

C'était quoi le truc qu'avaient les humains avec les endroits qui puaient de façon infecte ? Il s'avéra que chez-Deaton était non seulement plein d'animaux malades, mais puait les médicaments amers, les produits qui piquaient les yeux, mais aussi la magie. Une barrière de sorbier avait été posée au niveau du bureau d'accueil, et il y avait une ligne de lattes de parquet piégées juste derrière. Les murs contenaient des sacs de sortilèges et au moins trois tiroirs différents renfermaient des plantes-amères. Enfin, plusieurs récipients en vieux bois magiques étaient empilés juste à côté de bouteilles en verre remplies de toutes sortes d'herbes suspectes. À bien y réfléchir, oui, il était déjà venu ici et il ne l'avait pas beaucoup apprécié non plus.

Alpha-Scott avait appelé le reste de sa meute – si on pouvait appeler ça une meute – parce qu'apparemment, ils avaient tous aidé à le rechercher, sauf Peter-mortpasmort. La pièce était pleine d'humains-chasseurs, de loups-garous, d'une kitsune et d'une fille à la magie-funeste ; la meute, la meute-affiliée et la meute-auxiliaire sans aucun ordre ou configuration particulière. Ils regardaient le loup avec étonnement, comme s'ils ne savaient pas à quel point c'était grossier et intime d'avoir un contact visuel direct avec quelqu'un à quatre-pattes.

La kitsune sentait l'ozone et une odeur d'alimentation électrique en surchauffe, ce qui fit frémir la truffe du loup, lui donnant l'envie d'éternuer. Il n'osa pas se laisser aller toutefois, parce qu'il était toujours le centre de l'attention et que fermer les yeux lui semblait être une mauvaise idée. Il soupçonnait également fortement qu'elle gagatiserait s'il éternuait et cette seule pensée l'embarrassait.

Pire encore, la fille à la magie-funeste l'étudiait avec intérêt. Ce n'était franchement pas le genre d'attention qu'un loup intelligent voulait. Son odeur plate et étrange – de la terre, du vide, et quelque chose de légèrement fleuri – lui agressait la truffe à chaque fois qu'il prenait une respiration profonde, ce qu'il tentait d'éviter. L'odeur de la pièce se transformait en un mélange désagréable : la puanteur de la clinique, recouverte par le parfum piquant de la kitsune, lui-même envahi par celui de la fille à la magie-funeste.

Les humains-chasseurs ajoutaient la touche finale au niveau d'inconfort déjà très impressionnant. Le loup savait qu'ils appartenaient à cet étrange regroupement de meutes, mais l'odeur de leur famille le faisait souffrir, provoquant en lui des bribes de souvenirs de lames acérées. Il semblait aussi sentir de la fumée – de la fumée de bois, de plastique, de viande – mais c'était également un vestige terrible de son passé qu'il refusait de faire remonter à la surface. Il supporta durement leurs regards pendant un moment, puis alla se cacher derrière le shérif et Stiles, où il tomba sur le ventre, essayant se rendre invisible.

Tout le monde parlait ; les uns par-dessus les autres, les uns aux autres. Il y avait tellement de mots que le loup n'arrivait plus à suivre et que tout devint un brouhaha pour lui. Il y avait beaucoup d'excitation – pas le bon genre – et cela le rendait nerveux, mais le shérif resta calme et imperturbable et le corps de Stiles et sa manière de communiquer par la gestuelle le gardait à une distance sûre des autres. Toute l'excitation du shérif et de Stiles était dirigée devant eux, vers l'extérieur et non vers le loup. Cela aida beaucoup. Il préférait leur faire confiance à eux plutôt qu'à l'alpha, ce que… hm, il n'avait pas réalisé auparavant.

À la suite de cette découverte, il jeta un œil à alpha-Scott. Ce dernier était un gentil alpha, un alpha relativement doux, mais il ne faisait pas grand-chose pour gérer ce mélange de meutes et d'ersatz de meutes. Alpha-Scott avait son attention portée à la fois sur Stiles, la bébé-chasseuse aux cheveux foncés, le bêta, et la kitsune, et même s'il faisait divers gestes vers le loup, ce dernier savait qu'il n'était pas sa priorité. Alpha-Scott le sacrifierait ou le chasserait en un clin d'œil si quelque chose de plus important se présentait ou s'il doutait du dévouement du loup. Alpha-Scott l'avait expliqué très clairement à plusieurs reprises par le passé, et bien que le loup ne se souvenait pas des circonstances exactes (il ne _voulait pas_ , merci bien), les mots étaient restés bloqués dans son esprit. Il était plus facile de faire confiance à l'autorité profondément enracinée du shérif et la bonne volonté générale de Stiles, parce que ce dernier s'était déjà battu pour lui auparavant et était revenu pour lui, alors que personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Le loup avait confiance en Stiles.

Du temps s'écoula : pas beaucoup, mais pas peu. Le loup s'adapta au chaos autour de lui et apprit plusieurs choses, alors qu'il était assis dans son coin gardé par les Stilinski : il avait été emmené de force en visitant la tanière incendiée, la meute avait perdu sa trace rapidement et avait été sur le point de le compter pour mort, et aussi les burgers cuits étaient pires que les steaks hachés crus. Les épices avaient laissé un arrière-goût dégoûtant sur sa langue, un brin de truc-vert était coincé quelque part derrière un de ses crocs, et les oignons causaient des dommages dans son pauvre ventre. Essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention, il péta le plus discrètement possible plusieurs fois, ce qui aida un peu. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua. Ils étaient trop occupés à se quereller sur tout ce qui les agaçait – quoi que ce fut. Quelque chose à propos des humains-chasseurs et de leur habitude merdique de transgresser leurs propres règles.

Stiles n'était pas content vis-à-vis d'alpha-Scott et encore moins content de… mordeur-effrayé, louveteau-perdu… bêta-Isaac. Il y avait du ressentiment entre eux, des deux côtés, une vieille jalousie, une rivalité, et de mauvais souvenirs. Et que Stiles ne soit pas quelqu'un de patient n'aidait probablement pas. « Bon, il est où Deaton, bon sang ? » demanda-t-il enfin, d'une voix aiguë.

« Juste ici, M. Stilinski. »

Le loup se baissa encore plus bas, sa truffe se contractant nerveusement. Il n'avait pas entendu celui-ci entrer et ne l'avait même pas senti. Son odeur était faible, sourde, cachée parmi toutes les mauvaises odeurs de l'endroit. Deaton-le-sournois se rapprocha, le fixant, le fixant tellement de haut. Pourquoi tant de deux-pattes _surgissaient_ -ils constamment ? Ils n'y étaient pas _obligés_ et ce n'était pas une question de taille : le shérif ne le faisait pas, Stiles et alpha-Scott non plus. Sur la défensive, le loup hérissa ses poils et poussa un grondement sourd, un avertissement à se tenir à l'écart, à reculer, et à _arrêter de le fixer_ putain.

« Eh bah, toujours une entrée remarquée... » se plaignit Stiles, alors même qu'il faisait un pas de côté, bloquant la vue de Deaton. « Alors quoi ? Vous avez une trappe secrète installée là-bas ? »

« Oui. » répondit Deaton-le-sournois, d'un ton sec. Stiles tendit immédiatement son cou, essayant de jeter un œil à la trappe en question. Deaton souffla d'exaspération. « C'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée de service. Je l'utilise quand ma salle d'examen est… », il les regarda tous un avec un sourcil relevé, plein de reproches, « … bondé de visiteurs non invités. »

Stiles se tut, un air vexé et bougon sur le visage. « Je le savais. »

« Je devais dire aux autres que Derek était revenu. » répondit alpha-Scott. « Et qu'il était… euh. » Il désigna le loup. « Comme ça. »

De plus en plus titillé, le loup était maintenant sur les nerfs. Il ne pouvait pas courir, car il n'avait nulle part où aller – il était chez lui, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire – et il n'y avait rien à combattre, alors il rampa un peu plus proche de ses boucliers humains et rongea furtivement la paire de lacets la plus proche. La mastication l'aida à se calmer et apaisa la partie animale de son esprit. Cela le détourna aussi avec succès de l'envie croissante qu'il avait de hurler et de se cacher sous les armoires de stockage. Il releva les yeux d'un air coupable quand il sentit le poids combiné des regards incrédules des membres de la meute.

Le shérif soupira et leva soigneusement son pied, ce qui ne réussit absolument pas à déloger le loup. « Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. C'est pitoyable. » Il se redressa et sa voix partit dans un registre plus grave et profond qu'il utilisait pour prendre le contrôle d'une situation. « Tout le monde dehors. Donnez de l'espace à ce pauvre garçon avant qu'il ne commence à s'attaquer à mon pantalon. »

La bébé-chasseuse acquiesça laconiquement. « Tiens-moi au courant. » demanda-t-elle à alpha-Scott, puis elle attrapa la kitsune – qui avait essayé de diriger furtivement sa machine-à-parler vers le loup pour faire clic – et la traîna hors de la pièce.

« Je reste. » déclara alpha-Scott, sans surprise.

Le shérif baissa les yeux sur le loup. L'animal ne rencontra pas son regard, car il en avait eu assez de tous les yeux rivés sur lui précédemment, et continua de mâcher frénétiquement le lacet de sa chaussure. Le loup bougea une patte pour l'enrouler autour d'une des chevilles de Stiles. Stiles pouvait rester. Stiles n'avait pas toujours été le favori du loup, mais il était fiable et familier. Mieux encore, son odeur – mélange de musc-médicament-sexe-papier – avait juste ce qu'il fallait pour couvrir les odeurs les plus inquiétantes.

« Ouais, je reste aussi. » déclara Stiles, d'un air suffisant. Il était pardonné, parce qu'il s'était rapproché afin que le loup n'eut pas trop à tendre la patte pour l'atteindre. Mais il n'était toujours pas assez près pour qu'il s'accroche à ses lacets toutefois.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu' _il_ peut rester ? » protesta bêta-Isaac.

« Parce que je fais des supers grattouilles aux oreilles. » répondit Stiles, pince-sans-rire. « Bye Isaac. Oublie pas ton écharpe. »

Bêta-Isaac lui sourit avec mépris mais ne riposta pas. Il sentait la colère et un peu la peur qu'un humain lui ait été privilégié, sans pour autant l'avoir réalisé. « On se voit à la maison, Scott. » déclara-t-il, mais il avait regardé Stiles en le disant, comme pour lancer une pique. En tant que tel, cela aurait eu plus d'impact s'il ne s'était pas dépêché de sortir, courant après la bébé-chasseuse et la kitsune avant que Stiles ne puisse répliquer quelque chose.

Ils n'allèrent pas très loin. La kitsune réussit de manière obscure à trébucher, manquant de s'étaler par terre, puis poussa un piaillement aigu de joie.

« Oh mon Dieu, des bébés _chatons_ ! Allison, Isaac, regardez ! »

Au moins, ils étaient sortis de la pièce. Le loup pouvait ignorer les voix-de-bébés avec lesquelles ils parlaient dans l'endroit où se trouvaient les chatons. Que les chats se débrouillent avec ça. Les chats étaient toujours très doués pour mettre des limites après tout, probablement parce qu'ils étaient adorables, bipolaires, et d'heureux petits psychopathes.

« Appelez-moi quand il sera redevenu humain. » ordonna l'humain-chasseur plus âgé, lançant un dernier regard sévère au loup avant d'aller chercher son petit dans la nurserie pour chatons. « J'aurais des questions. »

Cela aurait pu être une menace, mais le langage corporel de l'humain-chasseur ainsi que son odeur n'allaient pas en ce sens, et ne l'avaient pas été depuis qu'il était là. Il était inquiet, légèrement indulgent, et soulagé. Davantage inclus dans la meute qu'exclus. Davantage ami du loup qu'ennemi.

« Si tout le reste échoue, » rajouta la fille à la magie-funeste alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, « on lui mettra un harnais rose de princesse. Ça le motivera à revenir. »

« C'est ce que j'appelle une punition cruelle et inhabituelle. » marmonna le shérif.

La fille à la magie-funeste jeta ses cheveux en arrière et releva son nez. Piquante. Elle déclara, en ce qui semblait être un conseil, « Peu importe, tant que ça fonctionne. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai une vie qui m'attend. »

« Merci pour ton aide. » cria Stiles. « C'est vraiment apprécié ! »

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Évidemment. » répondit-elle, et elle sentait la satisfaction. Elle sortit la tête haute, d'une manière que le loup associa aux queues fièrement levées. Elle marcha droit jusqu'à la nurserie pour chatons. Le loup supposa que les miaulements qui suivirent étaient ceux des chats saluant leur reine.

Le shérif attendit que la porte se referme derrière elle, puis il bougea à nouveau son pied, poussant doucement la mâchoire du loup. « Allez, mon garçon. J'en ai encore besoin. »

À contrecœur, le loup lâcha prise et s'assit entre le père et le fils, espérant un certain contact corporel. Il ne fut pas déçu. Stiles et le shérif posèrent tous les deux immédiatement leurs mains sur sa tête ; Stiles pour jouer tranquillement avec son oreille – il donnait vraiment des supers grattouilles aux oreilles – et le shérif pour caresser l'arrière de sa tête de sa large main, chaude et rassurante. La tension s'échappa du loup, et ses yeux se firent aussitôt un peu endormis et il haleta de contentement. C'était bien. C'était bon. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin maintenant était d'une tanière et d'un peu de vraie nourriture pour être posés.

Alpha-Scott sortit sa machine-à-parler et la pointa sur eux, faisant clic, un sourire stupide collé sur le visage. « Sérieux, je dois montrer ça à ma mère. Elle pensait que je plaisantais quand je lui ai dit. » Il regarda la machine et fronça les sourcils. « Attendez. C'est bizarre. Pourquoi il n'y a pas de reflet à ses yeux ? »

Deaton-le-sournois regarda la photo. « Je crois que cela peut être lié à la question suivante : À quel point a-t-il enfoui sa partie humaine ? »

« Vous voulez dire… Qu'il ne reste rien de Derek ? »

Alpha-Scott eut l'air tellement horrifié que le loup souhaita presque pouvoir lui dire à haute voix quelle théorie de merde c'était-là. Bien sûr que Derek était toujours présent. Ils n'étaient pas séparés. Le loup était Derek et Derek était le loup. Derek était sur deux-pattes et pensait-ressentait trop, et le loup était sur quatre-pattes, et ne se contentait que de ce qui était fondamental. Le reste était superflu. Parfois l'un d'eux prenait plus le dessus, mais il était impossible de perdre l'un au profit de l'autre. Une âme restait une âme, même si elle était quelque peu cabossée. Le basculement d'un bout à l'autre du spectre était surtout une question de réorganisation des priorités. Sa manière de voir les choses et ce qui en découlait, en revanche, changeait considérablement en fonction de s'il était dans sa forme à deux-pattes ou à quatre-pattes.

Mais bon, cela ne valait pas la peine de se remettre sur deux-pattes pour expliquer ça, alors le loup ne fit que se moquer en lançant un regard peu impressionné à Deaton-le-sournois. Sous cette forme, il pouvait tout à fait juger quelqu'un en utilisant ses sourcils. Les sourcils de loups étaient tout aussi éloquents que les sourcils humains, il fallait juste savoir les utiliser.

Deaton-le-sournois le fixa quelque peu. « Je ne dis pas qu'il est parti. Je dis juste qu'en ce moment, le loup est aux commandes. »

« Donc comment on fait revenir Derek ? » demanda le shérif. « Il ne peut pas rester comme ça pour toujours, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » grommela Stiles, et il grattouilla l'oreille du loup entre ses deux doigts, avec le niveau de pression parfait pour que le loup fonde de plaisir, roulant ses yeux en arrière. Alpha-Scott souffla. Stiles bougea sa main qui n'était pas occupée à faire des choses agréables à l'oreille du loup. « Quoi ? C'est totalement une amélioration. Il ne fait pas la tronche, il ne sort pas avec des psychopathes, il ne traîne pas dans des endroits insalubres. Il est encore un peu parano, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire. Au moins, c'est beaucoup plus facile de s'entendre avec lui quand on peut l'amadouer avec des grattouilles aux oreilles. »

« Et tu as toujours voulu un chien. » ajouta le shérif avec ironie.

« Et j'ai toujours voulu un chien. »

Stiles était un connard. Le loup lui aurait mordu les fesses pour ça, si Stiles n'était pas en train de masser le bout de ses oreilles. Le loup n'osait pas bouger, de peur qu'il arrête. Il s'avéra en plus que ce ne fut pas nécessaire car, pour une fois, alpha-Scott était outré en son nom.

« Ce n'est pas un chien, Stiles ! Tu ne peux pas le _garder_. »

« Il va probablement devoir. » nota Deaton-le-sournois. Il avait fixé le loup durant tout ce temps, ce qui était impoli mais pas aussi intimidant que lorsque l'entièreté de la meute l'avait fait. « Tout du moins, pendant un certain temps. Avoir la capacité de se transformer totalement en loup est quelque chose de rare. Il y a très peu de documentation à ce sujet et sur les écueils liés à cela. Je vais devoir passer quelques coups de téléphone. D'ici là, je vous suggère de garder Derek près de vous. »

Alpha-Scott grimaça, mais proposa cependant aimablement. « J'imagine que je peux le prendre avec moi. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas mec, tu as déjà Isaac chez toi. Et ta mère va péter un câble si tu la coinces avec un autre pique-assiette poilu. » l'interrompit Stiles, parce qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour la hiérarchie de meute et aucune retenue quand il s'agissait de parler directement à son alpha. Stiles était un dur à cuire à ce point-là. « On a plus de place. Il peut dormir sur notre canapé. Ce sera comme quand on avait le chien policier en entraînement l'année dernière. Si on a su gérer Gonzo, on saura gérer Derek. » Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la fourrure du loup avec possessivité.

« Oh, bon sang. » gémit le shérif. « Gonzo était un emmerdeur. Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas de chien. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un _chien_. » déclara Stiles triomphant. « C'est un _loup-garou_. Qui a besoin d'aide. Un loup-garou dans le besoin, actuellement coincé sur quatre pattes. Et qui n'a nulle part où aller. »

« Oui, Stiles, et c'est tellement mieux dit comme ça. » soupira le shérif, mais sa main était toujours un poids chaud sur la tête du loup. Son pouce frottait calmement la fourrure douce entre les oreilles de l'animal. « De combien de temps parlons-nous ? Un jour ? Deux ? Ou doit-on commencer à faire des papiers d'identification à notre loup hybride et illégal avant qu'un connard ne décide de moucharder le shérif ? »

« Je peux m'occuper des papiers nécessaires. » déclara Deaton-le-sournois. « Et lui faire une médaille. Vous pourrez venir les récupérer demain. Amenez Derek, je vais devoir lui faire quelques tests. »

« Des tests ? » La prise de Stiles se resserra.

Deaton-le-sournois haussa les épaules. « Il existe des moyens d'empêcher un loup de reprendre forme humaine. Je peux déterminer si c'est le cas ici, mais je dois récupérer du matériel d'abord. Cela prendra au moins quelques jours. En attendant, je vous suggère de lui mettre un collier et de faire le plein de nourriture appropriée pour un loup. Je vais vous donner une liste. »

La main du shérif s'immobilisa. « Je ne sais pas si je suis à l'aise à l'idée de mettre un collier à un loup-garou. C'est un peu dégradant, non ? »

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas le choix. » Deaton-le-sournois croisa à nouveau les yeux du loup. Ce dernier retroussa ses babines pour montrer la pointe d'une canine. Sans surprise, Deaton-le-sournois ne parut pas effrayé. « Considérez cela comme une mesure de sécurité. Pas pour vous, mais pour lui. »

« Très bien. » Le shérif se morigéna ; puisqu'il fallait l'accepter... « Faites-moi le topo. Comment on s'y prend sans le traumatiser davantage ? »

xxx

« Ce n'était pas sur la liste. » pointa le shérif dubitativement, deux heures et quelques courses effectuées plus tard. « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Stiles leva à peine les yeux, restant penché au-dessus de la baignoire, versant du savon senteur florale dans l'eau. « C'est toi qui as dit qu'il puait. Et, c'est vrai : il schlingue. Donc, soit il prend un bain ici, soit c'est le jet d'eau dans le jardin. »

Le loup gémit à cette pensée. Non, non. L'eau froide dans l'obscurité n'était pas du tout sa conception d'un bon moment à passer. Les bulles et l'odeur de fleur artificielle lui convenaient tout à fait, tant qu'il y avait de l'eau chaude. Il pouvait être un loup-fleuri. Et puis, les bulles avaient l'air d'être amusantes. Il leva son regard plaintif vers le shérif. Pas le tuyau d'arrosage. S'il vous plaît.

Le shérif fit une grimace. « Désolé, gamin. Je ne parle pas le loup. Si ça ne te convient pas, tu n'as pas à aller dans la baignoire. On va trouver autre chose. Quelque chose d'un peu plus digne. »

« Hé. » se plaignit Stiles. « Je prends des bains. Les bains sont très virils et y'a rien d'indigne là-dedans. C'est aussi très relaxant. Tu voulais qu'il se détende, non ? Personne n'aime les loups-garous nerveux. »

« Il serait probablement moins agité si tu le laissais manger un peu avant de le tremper. » Le shérif avait l'air un peu amer, ce qui était finalement gentil, sauf que le shérif n'allait pas dîner non plus tant que le loup ne serait pas propre, donc peut-être que son indignation n'était pas entièrement désintéressée.

Stiles coupa le robinet d'eau et prit la température d'un doigt avant de se rasseoir en hochant la tête, satisfait. « Pas de baignade durant l'heure qui suit le repas. »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait à la piscine. » grommela le shérif.

« Ouais, et de toute façon, on a déjà eu notre dose de piscine lui et moi. » acquiesça Stiles. « Mais sérieusement, mon nez ne supportera pas de sentir cette odeur plus longtemps. C'est comme s'il s'était roulé dans un cadavre quelque part. Pas question de manger avec Shlingy Le Schlingueur. Hé, Derek, un bain ? »

Eau chaude. Pas de tuyau. Oui, oui. Le loup trépigna dans la pièce, ses griffes cliquetant contre les carreaux jusqu'à ce qu'il marche sur le tapis de bain laineux, qui était délicieusement doux sous ses coussinets. L'odeur de fleur lui donnait légèrement la larme à l'œil de plus près, mais il grimpa quand-même dans la baignoire, parce que _bain_ … _Bulles_.

_Ohhhhhhh._

C'était le bonheur. De l'eau tiède, plein de mousse et puis, et _puis_ Stiles – après avoir pointé la machine-qui-parle sur lui et fait un peu (beaucoup ?) clic – avait enlevé sa chemise et tendu la main et commencé à le laver. Et frotter. Et pétrir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le shérif s'approche également, apparemment attiré par les sons joyeux, et aide. Le shérif avait des mains énormes et des doigts doux, et ils avaient tous les deux le toucher magique. Le loup était définitivement au paradis.

« Whoa. » gloussa le shérif quand les pattes du loup s'affaissèrent, et il berça la tête de l'animal dans ses mains, le tenant en sécurité en dehors de l'eau. « Attention, bonhomme. La baignoire est glissante. »

Le loup gémit, parce qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de la baignoire glissante, pas quand Stiles était en train de laver le sang et la saleté de sa fourrure et que le shérif le grattait légèrement sous la mâchoire pendant qu'il le tenait, et tout était tellement, tellement bon. Il aurait dû se mettre sur quatre-pattes depuis bien longtemps. Personne n'avait été si gentil avec lui depuis… Il s'arrêta. _Pasbon. Peur. Douleur. Culpabilité. Paspenser._

Les pouces du shérif frottèrent les joues du loup en de petits cercles, et toutes les mauvaises choses disparurent. Il lécha le bras du shérif, qui avait assez mauvais goût – ces bulles n'étaient _pas_ mangeables – et souffla de reconnaissance.

Stiles écarta d'un bras plein de mousse pour vérifier l'eau et laissa échapper un son de dégoût. « C'est dégueulasse. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu t'es roulé dans le sang de tes ennemis ? »

« Ne plaisante pas là-dessus. » grogna le shérif. « Et s'il l'avait fait ? »

« Nan. » soupira Stiles, et il arracha soigneusement un morceau de bardane du ventre du loup. « Connaissant Derek, je dirais qu'il y a plus de chances que ce soit son propre sang. »

Le shérif fronça les sourcils. Il baissa les yeux sur le loup qui cligna les siens en le regardant, étourdiment heureux, et lui lécha maladroitement le bras à nouveau. « Il se retrouve souvent couvert de son propre sang ? »

« De ce que je sais ? » Stiles tira sur un nœud de fourrure emmêlé, suffisamment fort pour faire grogner le loup. « Trop souvent. En y réfléchissant bien, il est vraiment nul en combat. »

Bien que cela fût un peu offensant, c'était aussi quelque peu vrai, donc le loup ne fit que grogner et lancer un regard mécontent au jeune homme. Stiles, parce qu'il était Stiles, riposta avec deux poignées de mousse qu'il écrasa sur la tête du loup, formant une sorte de chapeau étrange. Même le shérif se moqua de la façon dont les yeux du loup se croisèrent lorsqu'il essaya de regarder les bulles au-dessus de sa tête. Sérieusement, ces deux-là avaient le pire sens de l'humour qui soit.

xxx

Passer du temps avec les Stilinski était amusant. Mortifiant parfois, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient si drôles, alors que la plupart du temps, ils étaient juste très, très, stupides. Mais leurs grosses mains étaient toujours tendres et leurs plaisanteries affectueuses leur faisait sentir une odeur de joie, ce qui était contagieux. Étonnement, le loup se sentait en sécurité auprès d'eux.

Finalement, Stiles déboucha le siphon et l'eau partit. Il lava le reste de la fourrure du loup avec le pommeau de douche, en faisant attention à ne pas mettre de savon dans ses yeux. Il rinça et recommença jusqu'à ce que les dernières bulles soient parties, et durant tout ce temps, la main du shérif était chaude et lourde sur le cou du loup, pour qu'il ne se secoue pas et ne les mouille pas. Le contact dominant le divertit suffisamment pour que Stiles attrape une grande serviette de bain rouge et la jette sur lui. La serviette était douce et chaude. Le loup adora cela. Il adora la serviette et le fait se retrouver emmitouflé dedans. Il adora le sèche-cheveux (Mordre le vent ! Le mordre !), et il aima particulièrement le séchage de ses pattes (Massage des orteils ! Oui !).

Il pouvait dire que même s'ils _savaient_ qu'il n'était pas un chien, ils leur arrivaient parfois d'oublier un peu cela. Cela ne durait jamais longtemps, et ils essayaient vraiment de ne pas le faire, de préserver sa dignité et sa pudeur. Mais même en faisant cela, ils l'appelèrent tous deux « Mon beau » une fois ou deux, et parlaient de lui comme s'ils n'étaient pas là ou ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Ces petits écarts de conduite ne _dérangèrent_ pas vraiment le loup. Ils le contrarièrent un peu, d'une manière qui lui donnait envie de dire un _Hey-je-suis-là_ , mais c'était aussi étrangement relaxant. On n'attendait pas de lui qu'il fournisse des informations, révèle des secrets, ou explique des choses merdiques qu'il ne savait pas ou dont il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir. Personne ne le regardait comme s'il était un étranger qui s'immisçait sur leur territoire, ou un objet sexuel ambulant, ou un loup-garou pourri et inutile. Il n'avait pas besoin de maintenir une distance de sécurité entre lui et les autres, il se faisait toucher librement, sans violence ni mépris, et pour une fois, les remarques sarcastiques de Stiles visaient d'autres personnes que lui. C'était agréable.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le loup était autorisé à partager un repas en famille… mais pas à table. Le shérif l'aurait laissé, mais Stiles jeta un œil aux côtes de bœuf crues et déclara – nouvelle règle du dîner – que si ce n'était pas cuit et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sushis, cela n'avait rien à faire sur la table. Le shérif prit la défense du loup, car il considérait que c'était extrêmement impoli d'avoir un invité et de le faire manger par terre. À ce moment-là, le shérif était le devenu le préféré du loup.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une formation psychosociale supplémentaire pour savoir que c'est raciste. Ou spéciste. Peu importe. » aboya le shérif. « S'il était sous forme humaine, on ne le ferait pas manger par terre. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu aies suggéré ça, Stiles. Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça. »

Stiles agita tout son corps de manière impressionnante pour finalement juste désigner les côtes avec ses mains. « Ça, c'est de la _viande crue_ , papa. » déclara-t-il sèchement. « Ça ressemble à _des morceaux de corps déchiquetés_ ! Attends, ce _sont_ des membres. Excuse-moi si je ne veux pas voir des parties de corps pendant que je suis en train de manger. S'il avait été sous forme humaine, je n'aurais vu aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il mange avec nous à table, car il n'aurait pas mangé _des parties de corps crues_. Chaque chose à sa place, OK ? »

« Je ne veux pas voir de choux de Bruxelles pendant que je suis en train de manger, mais devine ce que j'ai dans mon assiette ? » rétorqua le shérif. « Pourtant, je suis là, mangeant à table plutôt que dans le jardin. »

Aussi gratifiant que cela était d'avoir quelqu'un se battant pour lui pour des broutilles, le loup n'aimait vraiment pas être la cause de conflit entre ces deux-là. Et puis, il était tellement affamé qu'il ne se souciait pas vraiment de l'endroit où il mangerait tant qu'il y avait de la vraie nourriture au menu. Alors, il attrapa le sac avec un croc et le tira au sol, puis s'assit à côté et commença à remuer la queue pour montrer à quel point il était d'accord pour manger là, par terre. Sérieusement. Ce n'était pas le pire endroit pour manger. Définitivement pas la pire _chose_ à manger non plus. Bien mieux que ce qu'il y avait dans les assiettes des humains à dire vrai. Le shérif avait vraiment raison pour cette histoire de choux de Bruxelles.

Finalement, les Stilinski mangèrent leur salade de poulet comme des humains civilisés pendant que le loup se mettait à l'aise sous la table et mastiquait ses côtes. Elles étaient très savoureuses. La façon dont Stiles sursautait à chaque fois qu'un os craquait entre les crocs du loup était un bonus supplémentaire. Le loup ne mangea pas les os – il n'était pas si affamé – mais il se fit un devoir de tous les broyer, parce que chacune des réactions de Stiles qui suivait était à mourir de rire.

xxx

Durant cette première nuit, le loup essaya de dormir sur le canapé. Et il le fit. Les coussins sentaient comme Stiles et le shérif, dans une moindre mesure comme alpha-Scott, ce qui était bien. Très bien. Les odeurs étaient des odeurs-absentes, pas des odeurs-présentes, alors même si elles réconfortaient le loup et l'aidaient à s'endormir, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effet sur le fait de conjurer ses cauchemars. Il aurait probablement dû s'y attendre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi après son évasion de la cage et le peu de repos qu'il avait eu lors de son retour à la maison n'avait été que de brèves siestes ; une léthargie dénuée de rêve face à son épuisement complet.

Ce n'était pas comme si les cauchemars étaient une chose nouvelle en tant que telle. Le sommeil était le moment où le passé et le présent se rencontraient et résolvaient leurs problèmes. Parfois, quand le loup était chanceux, il ne s'agissait que de trucs lambda, les bonnes solutions de repli liée à sa condition de prédateur comme 'oh, oh, chasse ce lapin !', ou les souvenirs des câlins de meute ou des longues journées d'été. Cependant, c'était souvent toute cette merde, qu'il avait crue enterrée profondément dans un trou, qui s'agitait, sortait de sa cachette pour hanter les pièces noircies et laissées vides par le Feu.

La première fois que le loup se réveilla dans un sursaut, il était à moitié à travers un coussin, la mousse rembourrée partout autour de lui et le tissu en lambeaux. Cela lui prit quelques instants de panique pour retrouver ses repères et retirer sa mâchoire tremblante de l'étoffe abîmée, puis d'autres supplémentaires pour réprimer l'envie de vomir et garder son dîner dans son estomac. Pas de dégueulis sur le canapé. Pas de dégueulis avec les Stilinski, point. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en mode crise-totale, Stiles ne savait pas gérer tout ce qui était fluide corporel. Il vomirait probablement lui aussi et le shérif devrait alors nettoyer.

Le coussin était donc complètement détruit. Le loup regarda autour de lui d'un air coupable, puis rassembla tous les morceaux et les mit méthodiquement en tas sous la table basse, où personne ne trébucherait dessus. Du moins, il l'espérait : avec Stiles, on ne savait jamais. Il rampa à nouveau sur le canapé et enfouit son museau dans le trou entre l'accoudoir et le coussin, là où l'odeur de Stiles était la plus forte – probablement à cause de la chaussette coincée là-dedans – et se rendormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, ce fut apparemment parce qu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir dans son sommeil, avait mis ses pattes sous lui et sauté la tête la première contre le dossier du canapé. La seule raison pour laquelle le truc n'avait pas basculé, c'était parce qu'il avait rebondi et atterri sur les coussins comme un sac de patates, la tête bourdonnante, le cœur battant à toute allure et la queue fermement repliée entre ses pattes arrière.

Son lui à deux-pattes se serait levé et aurait passé le reste de la nuit à lire ou à s'entraîner, mais son lui à quatre-pattes ne se souciait pas vraiment des livres et ne voyait aucune utilité à se morfondre alors qu'il avait d'autres options. Il roula hors du canapé dans un grognement, sortit du salon, et monta les escaliers inexorablement attiré par deux pistes d'odeurs familières. Les deux portes de chambre étaient fermées mais non verrouillées et s'ouvraient facilement en abaissant leur poignée avec une patte. Techniquement, cela voulait dire envahir le territoire privé de quelqu'un d'autre et cela pouvait avoir de graves répercussions dans les meutes de loups-garous, mais les humains avaient tendance à ne pas le savoir. On ne lui avait pas non plus interdit d'aller dans un espace en particulier, donc il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour franchir quelques limites dont il aurait pris compte autrement.

Le loup jeta un œil dans la chambre de Stiles en premier et se prit un mur d'effluves du parfum de Stiles, c'était dense et puissant, imprégné de tout. C'était concentré à un endroit en particulier, alors le loup passa de l'odorat à la vue et… ouais : Stiles était étendu sur son lit comme un chat s'étant attribué le lit d'un chien ; les mains sur les hanches, les jambes écartées, les draps emmêlés sauvagement autour de ses membres agités, la tête pendant du matelas et la bouche ouverte, mouillée. Cela donnait une image étrangement attrayante, mais cela signifiait également qu'il n'y avait aucun espace restant pour un énorme loup.

Alors ce serait le shérif.

Le loup trottina dans le couloir en silence, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du shérif pour trouver l'homme bien rangé d'un côté de son lit king size. Sa tanière n'était pas tant saturée de son odeur, car il l'utilisait apparemment exclusivement pour dormir ou se branler. D'une certaine manière, elle était plus intime que celle de Stiles, et en même temps, plus impersonnelle. Il ne revendiquait pas non plus l'intégralité de son lit et il dormait profondément, rayonnant d'un sentiment de tranquillité qui irradiait de son âme épuisée jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Parfait. Le shérif ne bougea même pas quand le loup sauta sur le lit pour s'y pelotonner. Se sentant en sécurité et profondément content, le loup s'enfonça dans le sommeil, pressé contre le large dos du shérif.

La troisième fois que le loup se réveilla cette nuit-là ne fut pas à cause d'un cauchemar, mais bien à cause d'un coup de genou si puissant qu'il vit les étoiles. Il sursauta, les yeux écarquillés et terrifiés d'avoir offensé le shérif en rampant dans son lit sans y avoir été invité. Le shérif était l'alpha de cette maison, et les alphas pouvaient être impitoyables lorsqu'ils remettaient des membres de rang inférieur de leur meute à leur place. Le loup était parfaitement préparé à se recroqueviller et à lui présenter son ventre, et peut-être à gémir un peu. Il ne connaissait pas encore les règles de cette tanière. Il avait seulement eu besoin de réconfort. Il était parfaitement conscient de son rang et n'essayait en aucun cas de s'en élever. Un passage au stade d'alpha lui avait largement suffit, merci beaucoup. Il n'y retournerait pas.

Le shérif grogna, fit un bruit sec avec ses lèvres, et se retourna de nouveau giflant la truffe du loup d'une main battante dans sa manœuvre. Ah. Un accident. Soulagé, le loup se recroquevilla, glissa ses pattes sous son buste, et se rendormit.

La quatrième fois qu'il se réveilla, ce fut parce que le shérif avait roulé sur lui, l'avait attrapé comme un ours en peluche et l'avait presque étouffé entre les oreillers, tout en ronflant dans son oreille. Le loup se faufila d'en dessous du shérif, haletant et ébouriffé alors que son oreille se contractait avec irritation. Il plissa les yeux vers l'homme endormi. Il n'avait pas _l'air_ d'être un turbulent, cela devait forcément être fortuit.

Lorsque le shérif le réveilla par la suite, en lui donnant un coup de coude en plein dans le menton, le loup dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence. Le shérif était un compagnon de lit terrible. Génial lorsqu'il était réveillé, mais une menace totale lorsqu'il était endormi. Acceptant sa défaite en un long soupir, le loup sortit de la zone de combat et se glissa hors du lit pour trouver un endroit plus sûr.

Il se retrouva étendu au-dessus du dos de Stiles, car c'était le seul endroit du lit à l'abri des genoux noueux, des grands pieds, des coudes pointus et des mains battantes. Une fois qu'il s'était habitué aux mouvements constants, c'était étonnement confortable. Un peu comme un matelas à eau (grande-ville, griffes-de-Laura, pas-bon), en plus cahoteux et sifflant. Dans un soupir de contentement, le loup posa sa grosse tête sur le petit cul ferme de Stiles et glissa dans un sommeil profond et reposant.

Il rêva de sauterelles chevauchant des poissons dans une rivière de curly fries.

Stiles avait définitivement une mauvaise influence.

xxx

« Ooo-kay. » dit le shérif, regardant les papiers entre ses mains. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et il avait plissé ses yeux d'une manière qui lui était très propre. Il sentait la suspicion et l'irritation, une odeur forte, amère, avec quelques notes poivrées. C'était un parfum fort, même parmi le mélange des autres odeurs désagréables de la clinique. « Je comprends que c'est une urgence et que nous vous avons demandé de l'aide- »

Même le loup pouvait entendre le 'mais' arriver de très loin. Il s'appuya contre une des jambes de Stiles - le meilleur poste d'observation, parce que Stiles avait le don de choisir la position stratégique principale dans une pièce – et regarda successivement le shérif et Deaton-le-sournois.

Deaton-le-sournois revêtait une expression très agréablement neutre : un regard innocent et une allure polie. « Oui, c'est exact. »

Le froncement de sourcil du shérif s'approfondit. « Quand vous avez dit 'paperasse', je m'attendais à quelque chose comme un papier d'adoption. Ça, c'est... » - il secoua de la main la liasse de papiers avec réprobation « … c'est la totale. Il y a une inscription à la société cynologique Kennel Club. Pedigree. Numéro d'identification. Certification d'éleveur. Tout. C'est l'équivalent d'une création de nouvelle identité pour chien. »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Deaton-le-sournois en haussant les épaules. « Personne ne peut contester votre propriété maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas garder un loup comme animal de compagnie. Il est cependant, parfaitement légal de posséder un husky. Surtout avec un pedigree de cette _qualité_. »

Le loup était déchiré entre l'envie de faire le fier ou de se sentir insulté. D'un côté, oui, il avait le meilleur des pedigrees. Il était un Hale. Il avait une fois été capable de réciter son ascendance par cœur sur douze générations, remontant jusqu'à l'époque où la meute était encore connue sous le nom de la meute Halkias d'Arta, en Grèce. D'un autre côté… _Le Kennel Club_ ? Sérieusement ?

Le shérif s'accrocha davantage à l'existence des papiers qu'à leur contenu. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. » déclara-t-il. « Le fait que vous puissiez produire de faux papiers aussi parfaitement pour un loup-garou, ou le fait qu'il vous ait fallu moins de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. »

« Oh, j'ai ces documents depuis des années. » déclara Deaton-le-sournois avec dédain. « Il n'était question que de les mettre à jour. La seule raison pour laquelle vous avez dû attendre plus longtemps, c'est qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps pour m'assurer que toutes les informations seraient correctement vérifiables auprès des autorités officielles. »

Le shérif le regarda un instant et se tourna vers Stiles. « Je pensais que tu avais dit – et je n'arrive pas à croire que _je_ dise ça – que ce n'était qu'un druide. Je me souviens clairement qu'il était sur l'échiquier en tant que druide. Il avait un petit Post-it bleu et tout. »

Stiles soupira. « Ouais, Deaton ne vit que pour foutre en l'air mes systèmes d'étiquetage. T'arriveras à t'y faire. »

Son père en doutait très clairement, mais il eut la gentillesse de ne pas le dire à voix haute. Il regarda Deaton-le-sournois de son air accusateur à la place. « Vous auriez pu me mentionner cette aptitude à tremper dans l'illégalité. »

« Vous êtes le shérif. » répliqua Deaton-le-sournois, ne s'excusant pas le moins du monde. « Moins vous en savez, mieux c'est. J'ai besoin d'une signature ici et ici. »

Avec un long soupir, le shérif déposa les papiers et ajouta son autographe aux endroits indiqués. « Est-ce que c'est tout ? »

Deaton-le-sournois eut un sourire narquois en se retournant et attrapa un gros sac en plastique sur le comptoir. « Presque. Voici quelques éléments essentiels. Collier, médaille, laisse. Vous pourrez tout me ramener lorsque Derek sera enfin de retour sur ses deux jambes. Oh, et j'ai inclus une litière pour chien. Ce sera plus facile pour lui de l'utiliser sous cette forme. »

Le loup ne protesta pas, bien que ses oreilles s'affaissèrent un peu, frappé par la vague d'embarras résultant de sa sensibilité plus humaine. Pourtant, il avait presque failli tomber le cul dans les toilettes ce matin et avait été tenté de reprendre sa forme à deux-pattes pour éviter de rester coincé dans le cabinet dans cette position indigne. Le jardin des Stilinski était bien trop petit pour pardonner plus d'un usage pour cela, même en enterrant les preuves ensuite, et les bois étaient trop loin. Tout bien considéré, cette alternative n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

« Ouais. Je vais me foutre de ta gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps pour ça quand tu reviendras. » dit Stiles au loup, en tirant sur une des oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève, puis il attrapa l'autre. Stiles faisait un peu une fixation sur les oreilles, pas que le loup s'en soucie pour autant. « Tu pourrais mettre un terme à tout ça, tu sais. Te transformer… y'aurait pas de litière, pas de moquerie. T'en penses quoi ? »

Le loup en pensait que c'était une tentative vraiment minable pour essayer de le convaincre. Revenir sur deux-pattes signifiait retourner dans sa tanière vide, penser à nouveau beaucoup trop, avoir soit peur ou soit se sentir résigné constamment. Il serait heureux de rester sur quatre-pattes et de chier dans des toilettes pour chat si cela signifiait rester avec Stiles et le shérif, être constamment caressé et câliné, partager leur espace, leur chaleur, être apprécié – même si c'était seulement pour sa douce fourrure. Moins de souffrance, moins de doute, moins de solitude. Moins de risques de prendre de mauvaises décisions. Nan. Apportez le bac à litière.

« Comme tu voudras. » déclara Stiles, visiblement peu surpris et pas vraiment dérangé par le manque de coopération. Il cessa de tirer sur l'oreille du loup et commença à la grattouiller à la place, donnant raison sans le savoir au loup. Stiles n'aurait _jamais_ frotté l'oreille de Derek-l'enfoiré. « Hé, peut-être qu'on peut emprunter un jouet qui fait du bruit aussi, hein ? »

« Non, tu ne peux pas. » déclara Deaton lançant un regard sévère à Stiles. « Essaye de ne pas oublier que tu as affaire à une personne. Nous essayons de l'aider avec un état d'esprit qui le fera redevenir humain, et pas devenir davantage animal. Avec de la chance, l'utilisation d'un genre de toilettes l'aidera... les jouets qui font du bruit certainement pas. »

« À ce propos. Vous pensez que cela prendra combien de temps pour qu'il revienne à lui ? » demanda le shérif, prenant le sac à contrecœur. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et fit une grimace. Son odeur était à la fois douce-amer, dégoûtée, mélancolique, embarrassée et inquiète, et dans l'ensemble il semblait en conflit avec lui-même. « Est-ce qu'il y un délai ? Un point de non-retour ? »

« Il y a des cas de loups-garous qui sont devenus sauvages pour de bon. » admit Deaton-le-sournois. Son regard trouva celui du loup et il le soutint pendant un moment. Son odeur était toujours indiscernable des parfums présents dans la clinique, mais après un moment, il sourit. C'était un sourire doux, totalement inattendu. « Je ne pense pas que nous en soyons proches, cependant. Derek n'est pas seul. Il a voyagé Dieu sait depuis quel endroit pour revenir jusqu'ici et pour vous solliciter. C'est un très bon signe. Je peux peut-être l'aider sur deux ou trois choses. Pourquoi ne l'amèneriez-vous pas chaque après-midi, lorsque Scott est là ? Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

« Très bien. » acquiesça le shérif. « Autre chose que nous devrions faire ou dont nous devrions être conscients ? Quand est la prochaine pleine lune ? Est-ce que ce sera un problème ? A-t-il besoin d'un shampoing ou d'un dentifrice spécial ? Et c'est quoi son truc de mâchouiller les coussins ? Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec cette merde après le départ de Gonzo. »

Deaton-le-sournois haussa un sourcil. « La mastication peut avoir plusieurs raisons, comme l'anxiété ou l'ennui. C'est un instinct naturel, cependant, ça ne devrait pas être un problème, tant qu'il ne le fait pas de manière compulsive. Est-ce qu'il dormait près de ce coussin ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Stiles en se redressant. « Oui. Il a commencé sur le canapé avec le coussin. »

Le sourcil de Deaton-le-sournois s'éleva plus haut. L'homme semblait totalement intéressé, bien plus que le loup ne l'appréciait. « A commencé ? »

« Ouais, à un moment donné, il a décidé que ce serait plus amusant de m'utiliser comme matelas. Et laissez-moi vous dire : son cul poilu est lourd. »

Et le dos de Stiles était tout osseux. Et Stiles tressaillait dans son sommeil comme un chiot hyperactif. _Et_ Stiles ronflait. Comme un ours. Non mais.

« Hmmm. » murmura Deaton-le-sournois, fixant le loup d'un air interrogateur. « C'est intéressant. » Le loup repoussa ses oreilles en arrière et montra ses crocs, rapidement, parce que la curiosité de Deaton-le-sournois semblait un peu être une menace. Deaton-le-sournois se secoua un peu et sourit platement. « Les loups, comme les chiens, peuvent rêver de façon très vive. C'était peut-être un cauchemar ou le souvenir d'une chasse. Je ne m'en inquiéterais pas. »

« Et pour le reste ? » demanda le shérif.

« Eh bien, j'espère qu'il redeviendra humain bientôt, » répondit Deaton-le-sournois, « comme ça vous n'aurez pas besoin de lui faire prendre à nouveau un bain. J'ai mis quelques échantillons d'un shampoing pour chien bio dans le sac, au cas où. Je vous recommande également de lui brosser les dents tous les jours. Tout type de dentifrice conviendra. Les chiens ont besoin de soins dentaires réguliers et de produits spéciaux, mais Derek est un loup-garou. Son corps se soigne naturellement, il saura se rincer et cracher. Lui brosser les dents lui donnera essentiellement meilleure haleine. »

« J'allais proposer des bonbons à la menthe. » déclara Stiles. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas été près de la gueule du loup récemment, ce dernier considéra que l'idée était ce qu'il appelait de la connerie.

Le shérif aussi. « Oh, s'il te plaît, en comparaison à Gonzo, il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Pas faux. » concéda Stiles. « La lavande est quand même appréciable. »

Ouais, il s'était avéré que les parfums de bains moussant restaient accrochés comme des petits bébés opossums sur leur mère. Le loup avait remarqué ce matin qu'il sentait un peu comme l'intérieur du placard de sa grand-mère… ou plutôt, l'intérieur du placard de sa grand-mère et les Stilinski. La combinaison était un peu étrange, parce que ni Stiles ni le shérif n'avaient une odeur corporelle florale, mais cela lui rappela son ancienne meute et les heures à somnoler dans le placard surdimensionné, recroquevillé sous le vieux dessus de lit de sa mamie. Ce ne fut qu'un bref souvenir, doux et précieux, et il le repoussa soigneusement quand il menaça d'éveiller (cendres-noires-douleur) de mauvaises choses.

« La lune ne devrait pas l'affecter beaucoup, voire pas du tout. » déclara Deaton-le-sournois, avant que Stiles et le shérif ne puissent reprendre la conversation Gonzo VS loup. Comme c'était regrettable… ; le loup adorait être ainsi comparé et aimait entendre à quel point ils le préféraient au chien policier rebelle. « Il est déjà transformé dans sa forme la plus animale. S'il est toujours sur quatre pattes d'ici la prochaine pleine lune, emmenez-le faire une longue balade avant que le soleil ne se couche, et donnez-lui des bâtonnets Bully Stick à mâcher. »

« Est-ce que les Bully Stick ne sont pas fait avec des testicu- »

« Il s'en fichera, Stiles. »

« Mais - »

« Vous pouvez toujours le laisser là ou avec Scott, si vous sentez que vous n'arriverez pas à gérer cela. » suggéra platement Deaton-le-sournois.

Le loup fut satisfait du choc-outrageux-de-possessivité-non-assumée que cela provoqua instantanément chez Stiles et le shérif. Ils répondirent rapidement à l'unisson.

« Il restera avec nous. »

Le loup jappa pour montrer son accord, et s'appuya davantage contre Stiles, simplement pour pouvoir le sentir ancrer ses pieds dans le sol et se pencher contre lui en retour. C'était bon de se sentir voulu. Non, il ne reviendrait pas à deux-pattes, jamais, hors de question. Ils n'avaient pas voulu de Derek à deux-pattes (enfin, Stiles si, mais cela n'avait été qu'un étrange ping-pong d'irritation-désir-agacement-désir-exaspération entre eux), mais ils avaient un faible pour les grosses pattes, les fourrures douces, et les oreilles duveteuses. Peut-être aussi pour sa caractéristique non-verbale. Stiles n'avait certainement pas aimé la plupart des choses que Derek-l'enfoiré avait dites. Personne ne les avait aimées, vraiment, pas même Derek-l'enfoiré. Pour le loup, faire une croix sur sa voix humaine était une chose facile.

Le loup savait qu'il pouvait difficilement maintenir ses instincts profonds à ne-pas-penser - il était impliqué dans sa nouvelle meute maintenant, changeant automatiquement ses mécanismes mentaux pour faciliter ses interactions avec les membres humains. Il pouvait refuser de récupérer son nom, son histoire et rester dans cet entre deux, proche de l'état d'esprit simple d'un loup. D'être le presque-chien qu'ils voulaient. Et s'il était assez bon, suffisamment dévoué, s'il ne créait aucun problème et n'attirait pas l'attention, peut-être qu'ils oublieraient qu'il avait été plus que ça (ou moins, selon le point de vue). Peut-être qu'ils le laisseraient rester pour toujours.

xxx

Le shérif dut finalement se remettre au travail, mais il le fit à contrecœur, et seulement après avoir ébouriffé les oreilles du loup environ trois fois pour lui dire au revoir. Puis, il revint tout de suite après pour rappeler à Stiles d'aller acheter plus de nourriture pour loup. Et pour humains. Et cette bonne litière pour chat, mais de ne dire à personne au magasin que ce serait pour le loup, parce que cela aurait été probablement embarrassant pour lui. Oh, et les Bully Stick, parce que le loup aimerait probablement avoir quelque chose à mâchouiller, même en dehors des pleines lunes. À ce propos, est-ce que Stiles savait que les loups pouvaient broyer des crânes avec leurs mâchoires ? À bien y repenser, il valait mieux aussi prendre des bois de cerfs à mâcher. C'était ce qui était évoqué, jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne pousse physiquement son père à la porte.

« Essaye de ne pas te faire à nouveau kidnapper. » déclara le shérif depuis le porche, puis il partit en soupirant.

Stiles s'appuya contre la porte pendant un moment, comme s'il venait de la claquer sur une horde d'orcs et plissa les yeux vers le loup. « Désolé pour ça. Je pense que c'est le combo fourrure-douce et yeux-de-chiots. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et puis, il… Hm… Il a pas mal parlé avec Chris de ce que faisaient les chasseurs de loups-garous avec les loups qu'ils capturaient, et je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment aimé ce qu'il a entendu. » Ses yeux se posèrent ailleurs et il s'éloigna de la porte pour se diriger vers la cuisine. « Et moi non plus. » admit-il dans un souffle.

Et cela venait du gamin qui avait menacé une fois de traîner son cul hors de sa Jeep alors qu'il était en train de mourir. Ils en avaient fait du chemin tous les deux depuis. Qui aurait pensé que l'humain bavard avec un problème de comportement pourrait un jour devenir le favori du loup ?

Il trotta à la suite de Stiles, soufflant également. Sa queue remua et il marcha avec l'humain à travers la cuisine. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'était en train de fabriquer Stiles – il ouvrait au hasard des placards, des tiroirs et le réfrigérateur – mais il était déterminé à l'aider. Iraient-ils faire des courses ? Il pourrait porter des sacs. Il avait l'une des mâchoires les plus puissantes du règne animal, le shérif lui-même l'avait dit. Oh, est-ce que Stiles était en train de chercher ses clés de voiture ? Parce qu'elles étaient dans la poche de sa veste et que la veste était sur le canapé.

Le loup trotta dans le salon, farfouilla dans les poches de la veste de Stiles jusqu'à y trouver les clés, puis il s'assit un moment pour s'éclaircir les idées. L'odeur de Stiles avait été puissante et cela avait fait beaucoup d'un coup. Bon, mais vertigineux. Le loup se secoua la tête, les clés claquant et frappant contre son museau, puis il se précipita dans la cuisine où Stiles était… en train de fouiller dans le sac de Deaton-le-sournois. D'accoooord. Il ne devait pas chercher le bac à litière parce qu'il l'avait déjà posé dans la salle de bain, donc qu'est-ce qu-il ch- ?

Stiles sortit un épais collier en cuir du sac et la queue du loup glissa fermement à l'intérieur de ses pattes arrière. Ahh. Non. Il laissa tomber les clés et plongea sur son ventre en gémissant. Ils pourraient lui faire porter un collier mais ils ne pourraient pas le lui faire faire avec dignité. Heureusement, Stiles n'eut pas l'air ravi non plus.

« J'te comprends. » marmonna-t-il, tournant la chose dans sa main en grimaçant. « Je pense que j'ai vu ça une fois sur un site un peu… voilà quoi. » Il sortit sa petite machine-à-parler – téléphone, c'était un téléphone – de sa poche arrière de jean et tapa dessus avec un doigt. « Scott ? »

_Je suis en route, je suis en route ! Désolé, ma mère avait besoin de moi pour déplacer le lit._

Stiles grimaça. « Wow. Encore ? Elle n'a toujours pas assez de soleil le matin ou quoi ? »

_Je pense qu'elle prend plaisir à me voir déplacer ce satané meuble. Mais, bref, je suis en route. Enfin presque. Je suis presque en route._

« Oh, attends. » déclara Stiles. « Est-ce que tu peux t'arrêter à l'animalerie et prendre un collier pour Derek ? Un qui soit décent ? Celui que nous a filé Deaton ressemble à un truc sorti tout droit d'un catalogue de bondage. »

_Erk, Stiles !_

Stiles roula des yeux. « Juste, trouve lui un truc un peu moins… olé olé, tu veux ? C'est pas comme s'il avait réellement besoin de cette merde. »

_OK._ Il y eut un bruit de tissu et de cuir froissé, provenant d'alpha-Scott, puis du métal grinça, comme soumis à un poids ; c'était probablement sa moto. _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

« Oh, et une brosse pour chien ! Une bonne. Pas une merdique en plastique. Je peux te rembourser quand tu seras là. T'as assez d'argent sur toi ? »

_Je peux mettre tout ça sur la carte de Deaton_ , déclara alpha-Scott. _Il a des réductions. Rien d'autre ?_

« Des Bully Stick. Des bois de cerfs à mâcher. Des Cheetos. »

Les bruits de mouvement de l'autre côté de la ligne stoppèrent. _Je ne pense pas que tu devrais lui donner des Cheetos, Stiles. Ça risque de le faire gerber._

« Les Cheetos sont pour moi. » dit Stiles, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je les ai mérité. Un mot, Scott : _litière_. » Il fit une pause, baissa les yeux sur le loup et se dégonfla. « Eh merde. Tu sais quoi ? Prends aussi un sachet de friandises pour chien. Je pense que le traumatisme de la litière va dans les deux sens. »

Le loup soupira profondément et posa sa tête sur ses pattes. La vie était dure.

« Tu pourrais juste redevenir humain, tu sais. » lui dit Stiles dès qu'alpha-Scott eut consciencieusement répété la liste des choses à acheter et raccroché pour aller faire les petites emplettes de Stiles. Quel grand alpha il était. « On pourrait juste bazarder ce bac à litière et s'arrêter là. »

Ou le loup pourrait prendre sur lui et apprendre à utiliser les toilettes sans tomber la queue la première dedans, et rester avec les Stilinski. S'il pouvait tenir le coup pendant quelques mois, ils s'habitueraient tellement à lui qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas de souci à vouloir ensuite le garder. C'était le plan et il s'y tiendrait. C'était une idée convenable, la meilleure en fait qu'il avait eue depuis des années. Derek-l'enfoiré était vraiment mauvais question stratégie, mais le loup pouvait s'en tenir à un objectif simple et se fichait d'y perdre un peu de dignité. La dignité ne lui avait jamais apporté que des problèmes. Au diable la dignité. À la place de cette merde, qu'on lui donne des grattouilles d'oreille, de la compagnie, et ce, tous les jours.

« Ou, on pourrait s'asseoir dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Scott apporte un collier pas trop pervers sur les bords. » concéda Stiles quand il parut évident que le sac à puces voulait rester. « Ça me va aussi. »

Alors ils s'assirent dans la cuisine et attendirent alpha-Scott – ou plutôt le loup gisait sur le sol frais et se prélassait dans les odeurs de la tanière pendant que Stiles recommençait à vérifier les courses et à écrire une liste. Il marmonnait des trucs à propos du sucre, de glucides et de choses nutritionnelles et il se balançait parfois au son de la musique qu'il avait en tête. C'était totalement paisible, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le bruit de la moto d'alpha-Scott devant la maison.

Le loup soutenait que ce qui suivit ensuite n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait entendu la moto arriver et avait levé les yeux mais Stiles avait la tête enfoncée dans le frigo et ne l'entendit pas. Quand Stiles nota finalement la moto, il se retourna avec toute la grâce d'un bébé faon essayant de se battre avec un porc-épic et se dirigea droit vers la porte d'entrée, oubliant le loup qui se la coulait douce sur le sol de la cuisine. Le loup, qui n'avait pas prévu qu'il se ferait écrabouiller, n'arriva pas à partir à temps et se fit donc marcher dessus. Il reçut le talon de chaussure en plein sur sa patte, ses os craquèrent, et il sursauta en poussant un cri, ce qui fit hurler Stiles à son tour, qui perdit l'équilibre. Tout cela se transforma en hurlements, gesticulations et griffes tranchantes grattant inutilement le carrelage… Ils réussirent de peu à ne pas s'entre-tuer ou se tuer eux-mêmes.

Apha-Scott entendit l'agitation et comprit tout de travers. Il défonça la porte d'entrée tel un bulldozer, la dégondant totalement, et déboula dans la cuisine les yeux rouges et les griffes sorties avant même que la porte ne soit retombée au sol.

Lorsque le loup, déjà effrayé, vit l'alpha grondant arriver en furie, il devint totalement affolé. Son instinct prit le dessus, parce que les os de sa patte étaient encore en train de se ressouder et que Stiles-compagnon-humain-de-meute était cramponné à l'encadrement de la porte à côté de lui, complètement déséquilibré et sans défense. Et ensuite… Eh bien… C'est-à-dire qu'une paire de crocs avait déboulée comme un boulet de canon en face de lui. Donc… Que ferait un loup dans cette situation ?

Il se défendrait. Voilà tout.

xxx

« OK. » dit le shérif, surplombant ce qu'il restait de son foutu canapé et fixant les deux adolescents qui s'y trouvaient et le loup recroquevillé au milieu. L'homme sentait un peu comme un fusible qui était sur le point de péter, et le loup se tassa davantage, le plus bas possible sans pour autant s'allonger. « Parlez. »

Derrière lui, son adjoint - un flic au visage de bébé dont le parfum était un mélange de piment et de braises et qui était resté étrangement impassible au vu de toutes les éclaboussures de sang et des meubles détruits – faisait de son mieux pour faire semblant de ne pas écouter pendant qu'il avait du mal à remettre la porte d'entrée dans son cadre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y arriver. Les charnières n'étaient que partiellement fixées, et semblaient méchamment déformées.

Sur le canapé, les doigts de Stiles avaient trouvé leur chemin dans l'encolure du loup et pétrissaient nerveusement ses poils. Le loup se redressa un peu plus droit pour créer une barrière entre Stiles et… Eh bien… Entre Stiles et alpha-Scott qui n'était pas vraiment une menace, tout du moins pas pour Stiles. Lorsque le taux d'adrénaline dans le corps du loup reviendrait totalement à la normale, il se sentirait vraiment mal à propos de tout ça. Ce qui devrait être aux alentours de mardi prochain peut-être ?

« C'était un accident. » déclara Stiles avec un toupet tout à fait remarquable.

Les lèvres du shérif s'aplatir en une ligne fine et droite. Le fusible allait vraiment péter. « Essaye encore. »

Alpha-Scott bougea inconfortablement. « Hm… C'était un malentendu ? Je… Je pensais que… Mais, il s'est avéré en fait que… qu'on a tous réagi de façon excessive ? Et qu'on est très désolés ? Je paierai pour la porte ? S'il vous plaît n'appelez pas ma mère ? »

… Il allait vraiment disjoncter. « On dirait que quelqu'un a été assassiné ici. M. Kacskovics, qui vit à deux portes et qui est à moitié sourd, a appelé la police parce qu'il pensait que Stiles était en train de se battre avec un putain de _puma_. » La voix du shérif, qui devenait progressivement plus forte, retomba dans un registre effroyablement bas alors qu'il pointait un doigt accusateur vers l'écran au centre de la pièce. « Il y a un morceau de _chair humaine_ collé sur le _téléviseur_. »

« Ce… c'est sûrement à moi. » admit alpha-Scott docilement. « Derek à en quelque sorte… euh… essayé accidentellement de... me mordre au visage ? »

Le shérif regarda ostensiblement alpha-Scott, en sang mais indemne, puis le loup, qui était sorti du combat en mauvais état. Le loup sentit quelque chose suinter de sa truffe et renifla, ce qui lui fit un putain-de-mal-de-chien. La mâchoire du shérif se contracta. « Est-ce qu'il a besoin de soins médicaux ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » Alpha-Scott se pencha pour mieux regarder le loup et ce dernier baissa ses oreilles et montra ses crocs. Sa gueule était collante de sang, et de terreur. S'il devait se battre à nouveau, il perdrait probablement, mais heureusement, alpha-Scott ne laissa pas les choses dégénérer une deuxième fois. Il s'éloigna lentement et grimaça. « Il est… Hm… Il est toujours un peu nerveux. »

« Sans déconner ? » marmonna l'adjoint, abandonnant finalement la porte et venant se placer à droite du shérif, légèrement derrière lui. « Cette porte n'est plus bonne à rien. Désolé, shérif. »

« Eh bien, on pensait justement à faire installer une porte un peu plus sécurisée. » lança Stiles, désespérément optimiste. « Pas vrai ? »

Son emprise sur la fourrure du loup était douloureusement serrée, alors le loup se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, lui fournissant un abri. L'odeur du shérif avait perdu de ses notes poivrées et explosives. Sa posture raide se relâcha doucement, bien qu'il se renfrognait toujours.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver si quelqu'un avait eu l'idée de rentrer ici avant moi ? S'ils avaient vu Derek arracher des morceaux de Scott ? À quoi diable pensiez-vous ? »

« C'est de ma faute. » déclara alpha-Scott, et bon sang, ça l'était. « J'ai entendu Stiles crier et Derek hurler et j'ai pensé… Hm... » Alpha-Scott baissa les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je pensais que Derek était devenu sauvage et avait attaqué Stiles. » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai paniqué et je suis passé à travers la porte et… et… »

« ...Et Derek avait soudainement la gueule d'un alpha en rage devant lui, et il est devenu dingue. » conclut Stiles. « Ce n'était pas sa faute, OK ? C'était vraiment un accident. J'ai marché sur sa patte en voulant aller ouvrir la porte, il a crié, j'ai pété un câble, puis boum : des crocs et des poils qui volent. Scott essayait de me défendre, Derek essayait de me défendre… pour la faire courte, personne n'a vraiment réfléchi. Du tout, même. »

« Et donc qui a gagné ? » demanda l'adjoint, curieux.

Le shérif tourna la tête pour lancer un regard noir en sa direction. « Sérieusement, Parrish ? »

« Eh bien, on sait comment cela a _commencé_. » déclara l'adjoint Parrish placidement. « Pour ma part, j'aimerais savoir pour une fois comment cela s'est terminé, car ils n'essayaient pas de s'entre-tuer quand nous sommes arrivés. »

Bon..., ils étaient vraiment foutus. Stiles tout spécialement, et le loup n'allait pas prendre sa défense cette fois. Il essaya de se faufiler en dehors du canapé mais Stiles avait une emprise de tous les diables sur sa fourrure. Bon sang. Maintenant le shérif portait son attention sur lui aussi. Le loup gémit et se baissa pour enfouir sa truffe toujours sanguinolente sous une des cuisses de Stiles. Le manque d'espace rendait sa respiration difficile et douloureuse, mais au moins il avait _l'impression_ de se cacher. Cela ne ferait pas de différence pour le canapé vu son état de toute façon. Alpha-Scott lui avait donné un coup de boule en plein dessus, avec son visage à moitié manquant, et l'avait tailladé avec ses griffes.

« Je peux déjà te dire que tu seras puni. » déclara le shérif d'un air sombre. « Raconte-moi tout. »

Le corps entier de Stiles tressaillit d'indignation. « Hé, je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'était un accident, tu te souviens ? Un _mal-en-ten-du_. »

« Alors pourquoi ils se sont _arrêtés_? »

« Ils… ils en ont eu marre ? » tenta Stiles. Oh mon Dieu, il était vraiment un menteur de merde.

« Stiles. »

« Très bien, donc… Je… Je les ai peut-être frappés tous les deux avec un journal enroulé, plusieurs fois. »

« Quoi ? » aboya le shérif.

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? » Stiles fit un geste vif de la main, effleurant la fourrure sur le dos du loup alors qu'il venait de le manquer de peu. « Tirer ce Diable de Tasmanie par la queue ? On a pas de tuyau d'arrosage dans la maison et c'était tout ce à quoi j'ai réussi à penser ! Et ça a marché ! »

Le shérif avait l'air absolument horrifié. « Tu aurais pu être tué ! »

Stiles pouffa légèrement. « Sérieusement. On est à des semaines de la pleine lune. Ils avaient juste besoin de quelqu'un pour les recadrer, c'est tout. Je ne me suis même pas approché tant que ça. »

« Si tu étais suffisamment près pour les frapper avec un journal, tu étais trop près. » claqua le shérif, et le loup capta une bouffée de son odeur amère. Même avec la truffe bouchée et fourrée sous la jambe de Stiles, il reconnaissait la peur. « Tout ça était une très mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Je vais appeler Deaton. On peut payer pour sa nourriture et tout ce dont il a besoin, mais - »

« Mais quoi ? » Stiles sursauta si rapidement qu'il écrasa le visage du loup dans le coussin. Le loup gémit et se tortilla pour se libérer, puis regretta immédiatement sa décision quand il sentit l'humeur du shérif, quand il vit l'oppression dans son regard, la peur qu'il avait pour son fils. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« C'est la deuxième fois que quelque chose le met hors de lui, Stiles. » Le shérif regarda le loup et ce dernier recula quand il réalisa ce qui allait se passer. Le shérif allait le chasser. Il avait détruit des trucs et fait peur au shérif et donc il n'était plus désiré. « Ce n'est pas sa faute, je le conçois, mais Derek a subi des choses terribles plusieurs fois et cela a laissé des marques en lui. Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour gérer ses crises de stress post-traumatique. Au cas où tu l'aurais manqué, il y a des morceaux du _visage_ de Scott collés sur la télévision. Scott peut guérir. Toi non. J'appelle Deaton. »

Alors c'était tout. Le loup se sentit nauséeux. Le shérif pensait qu'il était si brisé, si profondément détruit à l'intérieur qu'il pourrait attaquer des membres humains de la meute. Il aurait pu se mettre sur deux-pattes et essayer de se défendre, mais qu'aurait-il pu bien dire ? Il _était_ brisé. Il avait échoué tellement de fois, fait tellement d'erreurs, qu'il n'avait aucune défense. Derek-l'enfoiré n'avait rien pour lui, pas même des oreilles douces et des pattes adorables. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était de l'argent. Il pourrait payer pour les dommages et s'excuser, et il pourrait prétendre que tout allait bien et retourner dans sa tanière vide, son lit vide,… tout ce qui composait sa vide de vie.

La meute parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre un seul mot de ce qui était dit tant ses oreilles sifflaient. Il savait qu'il devait écouter, c'était de son sort dont ils étaient en train de décider, mais il était paralysé. Devait-il se lever, enlever sa fourrure, abandonner ? Ou se cacher encore plus profondément ? Peut-être que s'il pouvait _réfléchir_ moins, il se ficherait d'être remis à Deaton-le-sournois.

Il inspira, sentit des années d'odeur de Stiles et du shérif imprégnés dans les coussins : transpiration, musc, le parfum boisé du shérif, celui épicé de Stiles, l'odeur d'une bière renversée, de la vieille chaussette de Stiles, quelques pièces oubliées, alpha-Scott, des chips de pomme de terre. Les mots qu'il entendait volaient au-dessus de sa tête, dans un bruit de fond, sans aucune signification. Il se laissa dériver dans un monde de bonnes odeurs, se laissa inonder et repoussa ses pensées stressantes, et, doucement, il s'isola totalement.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le poids du regard de quelqu'un sur lui et quand il leva les yeux, le non-humain à l'odeur-pimentée le fixait, sourcils froncés. Le loup secoua une oreille et détourna son regard. Stiles commença à le caresser, effectuant de longs mouvements contre ses flancs, contre ses côtes encore en train de guérir. Cela lui faisait à la fois mal et du bien. Le battement frénétique de son cœur ralentit peu à peu. Il se sentait au chaud entre Stiles et l'alpha, alors il sortit sa langue et haleta un peu pour réguler sa température et cela l'apaisa également. L'air avait la saveur d'une meute : d'une nouvelle meute, une bonne meute. Il l'inspira, la laissa devenir une part de lui, s'enfonça paresseusement dans la zone inactive de son cerveau pendant que la meute et le non-humain à l'odeur-pimentée parlaient.

À un moment donné, ils commencèrent à lui parler, mais cela ne fit pas grande différence. Il ne comprit pas et ne prit pas la peine d'essayer. Stiles le tapota d'un doigt osseux sur un de ses flancs, son ventre, le côté de sa tête. Peut-être voulait-il vérifier qu'il était totalement guéri ? Pas encore, pas encore. Mais presque. Le loup lécha sa main, il goûta ; Stiles, l'encre du journal et le sang. Stiles parlait, disait le nom du loup encore et encore, alors le loup leva de nouveau la tête et lécha le menton de Stiles pour montrer son affection, puis il posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

La meute se fâcha, leurs odeurs devinrent vives et salées. Alpha-shérif était soudainement là, en face à face avec le loup, à genoux devant le canapé. Ses grosses mains saisirent ses babines, levèrent sa tête pour mieux le regarder. Le loup baissa respectueusement les yeux et les oreilles. Alpha-shérif lui parla avec vivacité. Les sens de ses mots taquinèrent le bord de la conscience du loup, mais il se focalisa plutôt sur l'odeur de l'homme, cuir-métal-sueur. Bonne odeur.

Puis, le loup-alpha rugit sur lui dans un appel, mais le loup était déjà là et il ne comprenait pas le sens de ce geste autre que celui de réclamer sa présence. Donc tout ce qu'il fit, fut de glisser du canapé et de montrer son ventre et sa gorge, sa queue entre ses jambes, ses yeux fermés. Et il resta comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'alpha-Scott soit parti, et qu'alpha-shérif soit parti avec le non-humain à l'odeur-pimentée, et qu'il n'y ait que Stiles avec lui.

Stiles sentait comme s'il allait vomir.

Le loup n'avait rien fait pour que cela arrive ; ou il ne savait pas comment.

xxx

Le loup dormit sur le canapé déchiqueté cette nuit-là. Tout seul.

Il ne se souvint pas de ses rêves.

xxx

Alpha-shérif lui mit un collier souple, en cuir tressé, avec un fermoir en métal. Ce n'était pas trop serré et le loup l'accepta sans grogner. S'ils voulaient qu'il porte un collier, il porterait un collier et cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Ils y attachèrent une laisse et sortirent tous les trois ensemble. La laisse était inutile, vraiment. Le loup restait aux côtés de Stiles tout le temps. Il ne se cacha derrière un arbre qu'une fois, pour faire ses affaires, et il essaya de recouvrir la chose avec de la terre et de l'herbe mais ils le tirèrent et la ramassèrent pour la mettre dans un sac en plastique à la place. Même ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire proprement.

xxx

Du temps s'écoula. Le loup ne pouvait pas dire combien, il ne s'en souciait pas non plus. Il dormait, il mangeait, il jouait avec Stiles, il allait chercher des choses pour alpha-shérif ( _attention, attention, ne jamais laisser de traces de dents_ ), il gardait la maison quand les humains dormaient. Il s'assurait d'être doux et soumis devant alpha-shérif, aussi silencieux et petit qu'un loup de quatre-vingt-dix kilos pouvait l'être. Il savait qu'il était impératif de montrer à alpha-shérif à quel point il pouvait être bon, et doux, même s'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi.

Parfois, le loup avait la trouille lorsque alpha-shérif faisait un mouvement rapide en sa direction ou venait derrière lui lorsqu'il était préoccupé. À chaque fois le loup fermait ses mâchoires tel un piège en acier pour éviter de montrer – ne serait-ce qu'un peu – ses crocs. Il tombait alors sur le ventre et offrait sa gorge. Quand il faisait ça, alpha-shérif sentait la cendre amère et salée. Le loup savait que c'était de sa faute, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et il ne savait pas comment être meilleur.

xxx

Le loup-alpha lui rendit visite et apporta avec lui une partie de sa meute étrange – une bébé-chasseuse qui sentait fort le métal, une kitsune, un bêta qui manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, et une fille à la magie-funeste. Ils étaient vaguement familiers, en particulier le bêta, mais ils appartenaient clairement au loup-alpha. Le loup s'assura d'être respectueux avec chacun d'entre eux, de garder ses yeux baissés, sa gueule fermée, de les laisser le serrer et le toucher même si cela le faisait tressaillir, parce qu'il ne vivait qu'en étant soumis à trois règles maintenant :

Plaire à alpha-shérif.

Protéger Stiles.

Rester avec sa meute.

Le loup savait – au fond, dans cette partie de lui-même trop vive, trop dangereuse, qu'il continuait de repousser impitoyablement chaque fois qu'elle essayait de refaire surface – que plaire à alpha-shérif signifiait ne jamais montrer d'agressivité, ou quoi que ce fût qu'un humain pouvait confondre avec de l'agressivité. Il devait être silencieux, obéissant, ne pas attirer l'attention, être utile et ne jamais traîner dans leurs pieds. Cela était vraiment crucial s'il voulait rester – et il le voulait tellement, tellement fort.

Pourtant, rester calme et soumis n'était pas facile, alors que son petit monde bien ordonné était si brutalement perturbé par tant de gens. Le loup-alpha avait revendiqué Stiles comme sien dès la première minute et avait à peine prêté attention à la dynamique de sa meute, ce qui était vraiment nul parce qu'elle aurait bien eu besoin d'un peu de discipline.

Le plus notable était que le bêta et Stiles ne s'entendaient pas. Ils se concurrençaient pour attirer l'attention du loup-alpha, se disputant la meilleure position, même s'il semblait évident que Stiles était le plus dominant des deux. Cela inquiétait beaucoup le loup, parce que le bêta était jaloux, très effrayé, et physiquement plus fort que Stiles. S'il mordait ou acculait Stiles contre un mur, ce dernier pourrait être facilement blessé. Un bon alpha serait déjà intervenu pour mettre les choses au clair et pour qu'aucun des deux ne se sente menacé par l'autre. Mais soit le loup-alpha ne réalisait pas à quel point la situation était dangereuse, soit il s'en fichait.

Entravé par la règle numéro un, motivé à obéir à la règle numéro deux, tout ce que le loup pouvait faire était de rester constamment entre Stiles et le bêta et se préparer à affronter d'éventuels ennuis. Si le pire arrivait, il pourrait toujours utiliser son corps comme bouclier. Peu importait s'il devait être blessé. Il guérirait. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il était doué, c'était pour encaisser les coups. Dans une autre vite, il aurait fait un excellent punching-ball.

La kitsune (plus renardeau que renarde : elle avait encore une certaine maladresse comme celle qu'avait les bébés), s'avéra étonnement douce et ne créa pas de problème. Elle était définitivement une pièce annexe pour la meute, incertaine de sa place, surveillant toujours tout le monde. Mais surtout, elle regardait loup-alpha. Chaque fois qu'elle le réalisait, elle faisait un petit sursaut paniqué, sans bruit, qui faisait tressaillir le loup nerveusement. Elle regardait alors d'un air confus la bébé-chasseuse, et faisait rapidement semblant d'être occupée à faire quelque chose.

Malheureusement, le loup était une distraction tout à fait honorable. La kitsune le caressait et tenait sa patte, même si elle la laissait tomber abruptement à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à elle. Elle essaya également de tirer sur ses oreilles à quelques reprises, mais seul Stiles était autorisé à faire ça, alors le loup apprit à repérer le tic révélateur de ses doigts lorsqu'elle voulait le faire et s'éloignait dès qu'elle commençait à tendre la main. Elle faisait toujours un son attristé ensuite, ce qui le faisait se sentir vaguement coupable, mais même le membre le plus bas d'une meute avait _besoin_ d'une sorte de limite personnelle, c'était tout.

La bébé-chasseuse et la fille à la magie-funeste étaient un duo terrible, dans un tout autre genre, poussant le loup avec leurs doigts arrivistes et leurs yeux curieux. La fille à la magie-funeste avait apporté un harnais rose vif scintillant et avait rapidement tenté de l'attacher avec, mais le loup se cacha sous le lit et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse preuve de pitié et le range. Malheureusement, ça ne s'arrêta pas là. La fille à la magie-funeste continua de faire des choses désagréables : elle fit sursauter le loup, apporta un sac de plante-amère-bleue et le secoua devant sa truffe, et elle manipula Stiles de façon dangereuse jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de détresse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle essayait d'accomplir, mais elle était un enfer pour sa tension artérielle.

La bébé-chasseuse était plus intéressée par le corps du loup, même si elle gardait toujours un œil braqué sur le renardeau. Elle n'en était pas vraiment inquiète non plus, mais tout de même vigilante. Elle mesura les pattes du loup, projeta une lumière dans ses yeux, et retroussa même ses babines à un moment pour regarder ses crocs. À ce moment-là, Stiles avait enroulé une grande main douce autour de son museau pour le protéger de l'invasion. Le loup ne savait pas ce que Stiles avait dit, mais sa voix avait sonné particulièrement énervée. Il avait gardé ses doigts agrippés autour du collier du loup, le revendiquant, mettant fin au harcèlement physique. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Stiles était son préféré.

Tout cela fut très déroutant, d'autant plus que personne dans la pièce n'était réellement malveillant. Ils étaient frustrés. Inquiets à propos de quelque chose. Beaucoup trop obsédés par le fait de capter l'attention du loup. Ils le stressèrent totalement, mais ne le blessèrent pas et n'essayèrent pas de l'emmener ailleurs, alors il supporta le tout et ravala chaque grondement de protestation jusqu'à ce que son ventre lui fasse mal.

Ce fut un soulagement quand ils partirent finalement. Le loup-alpha s'attarda un peu plus longtemps et passa la majeure partie de la soirée avec eux, mais au moins il laissa le loup tranquille. Comme il n'était visiblement pas là pour faire de mal à Stiles, le loup tenta sa chance et se glissa dans la salle de bain où se trouvait le bac à litière pour pouvoir enfin vomir. Il recouvra honteusement la chose âcre avec les trucs anti-odeurs et remonta à l'étage. Il voulait s'allonger à côté de Stiles et dormir, loin de toute anxiété, mais l'adolescent et le loup-alpha étaient sur le lit, regardant fixement la machine-portable de Stiles. Ils avaient l'air bien, à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, et… Et la place du loup n'était pas à leur côté. Il n'avait pas été invité. Il n'avait pas encore gagné sa place.

Finalement, il s'allongea sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce, posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant et attendit patiemment que le loup-alpha s'en aille.

xxx

Cette nuit-là, alpha-shérif patrouillait sur son territoire, alors le loup osa se faufiler hors du canapé et dans la chambre de Stiles pour se recroqueviller au pied du lit. Stiles avait tendance à se réveiller plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, criant parfois, sentant toujours une sueur teintée de peur et de terreur nocturne. Le loup n'avait jamais osé monter à l'étage pour le réconforter auparavant, car alpha-shérif était toujours arrivé en premier, et seul un imbécile se rapprocherait d'un parent qui protège son petit. Mais si Stiles se réveillait et que personne n'était là ? Les cicatrices du nogitsune étaient laides et nécessitaient des soins constants pour guérir.

Dans cet esprit, le loup monta les escaliers sur ses pattes silencieuses, rentra à plat ventre dans la chambre, et s'assit sur le lit avec toute l'habileté et la précision d'un prédateur en pleine chasse, si doucement que le matelas bougea à peine. Il s'attendit à moitié à être expulsé à un moment ou à un autre, mais Stiles grogna simplement dans son sommeil, enfonça ses pieds froids sous le ventre du loup, puis se mit à s'agiter sur le matelas comme un chiot totalement vanné. C'était agréable.

Les rêves en revanche, ne furent pas si agréables que ça.

Ironiquement, Stiles dormit sans être dérangé de toute la nuit – ce fut le loup qui attrapa toute une série de cauchemars. Il rêva qu'alpha-shérif le poursuivait avec une voiture et des chiens, parce qu'il avait été mauvais, parce qu'il n'avait pas suivi les règles. Il rêva qu'une version plus âgée de la bébé-chasseuse l'avait attaché contre des bar en fer et faisait des choses douloureuses, insupportablement intimes à son corps nu et sans défense. Il rêva que le loup-alpha l'avait attrapé par le cou et l'avait jeté à un monstre au sourire affreux, puis lui avait fait ouvrir la gueule pour mettre le monstre dans son ventre. Il rêva qu'il se noyait dans un lac plein de produits chimiques pendant qu'une chose-crocodile déformée rôdait le long du rivage. Stiles était avec lui dans ce rêve, mais il se noyait aussi, car le poids du loup le tirait vers le bas.

Le loup rêva que la fille à la magie-funeste lui soufflait de la poudre rose et brillante de plante-amère au visage. Le poison lui brûla les poumons, les liquéfia. Elle le traîna à travers un cimetière par la patte, pendant qu'il suffoquait lentement, et ensuite elle le jeta dans sa tanière brûlée et regarda lorsqu'un cadavre pourri le tira lentement jusqu'à sa tombe sous le plancher.

Le matin, aux aurores, lorsque le loup ne pouvait même plus pleurnicher et gisait, tremblant, en boule, il rêva d'un feu.

xxx

Si le loup faisait abstraction des mauvais rêves et du léger niveau de panique constant (il y était habitué de toute façon), la vie était sacrément bonne. Il était gâté avec de la bonne nourriture et une meilleure compagnie. Personne n'essayait de le tuer, alpha-shérif n'avait pas senti ou paru méfiant une seule fois depuis que le loup était devenu volontairement le membre le plus inférieur de la meute. Alpha-shérif n'était toujours pas _satisfait_ de lui – le loup pouvait le dire parce qu'alpha-shérif soupirait beaucoup et sentait la tristesse à chaque fois que le loup osait se faufiler plus près de lui et lui léchait soigneusement les mains pour exprimer son respect – mais le loup était autorisé à rester et c'était génial.

Après un certain temps, le loup fut même autorisé à s'asseoir sur le canapé avec alpha-shérif lorsque ce dernier était à la maison. Alpha-shérif regardait les formes qui bougeaient dans la boîte-à-images et le reste de sa main était posé sur le cou du loup, un geste chaleureux et étrangement rassurant. Parfois, il tapait paresseusement ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse, mais le plus souvent, il jouait avec le collier en cuir tressé, le triturant dans tous les sens, le resserrant un peu et le relâchant de nouveau, enroulant sa main autour comme pour s'y accrocher. Cette habitude était quelque chose qu'il avait en commun avec Stiles, qui avait également pris le pli de crocheter ses doigts dans le collier, chaque fois qu'il posait un bras sur les épaules du loup.

Ils ne semblaient pas remarquer ce qu'ils faisaient, mais le loup était hyper conscient de leurs gestes. Au début, il remarqua cela de manière un peu inconfortable, car ils attiraient son attention sur l'objet indésirable autour de son cou, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à apprécier cette sensation. C'était affectueux, familier, et leur lien n'en semblait que plus fort. Cela faisait le loup se sentir bienvenue et voulu, spécialement lorsque cela venait avec un petit mot qui disait, « Hé, viens plus près toi. » Quoi qu'il avait pu faire de mal auparavant, ce n'était pas impardonnable. Ils le voulaient à leurs côtés : ils le lui faisaient comprendre en enserrant ainsi son collier.

Petit à petit, le loup osa se détendre dans sa nouvelle vie. Les trois règles restaient au premier plan de son esprit, mais le shérif ne l'étreindrait pas si doucement, de manière si sécurisante, s'il comptait le virer d'ici. Un effet secondaire involontaire de cette baisse de tension était que le loup était moins en contrôle sur sa partie pensante. Mais il pensa que cela n'était peut-être pas si grave. Peut-être que cela pourrait l'aider à comprendre comment être plus utile à l'avenir. Alors il laissa ses réflexions revenir, avec prudence, petit à petit et pas trop vite.

xxx

Le loup commença à associer le loup-alpha à des événements traumatisants.

D'abord il y avait eu l'attaque accidentelle, puis l'invasion des personnes de sa meute, _et alors_ que le loup pensait que les choses s'étaient finalement calmées, le loup-alpha fit péter un plomb à alpha-shérif. Le loup ne savait pas ce qui s'était dit. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que cela s'était passé pendant qu'ils étaient en train de préparer le dîner. Le loup, lui, s'occupait à récupérer des choses que Stiles lui pointait du doigt dans la cuisine, puis quelques instants plus tard, alpha-shérif cria sur Stiles. Ce dernier se mit à dégager une odeur de détresse et le loup-alpha se tordit les mains nerveusement, adressant aux deux Stilinski des sons d'excuses.

Le loup se tenait au milieu de la cuisine, un sac de légumes surgelés pendant de sa bouche, la fourrure hérissée sous la tension électrique de la pièce. Son cœur battait fort, son ventre lui faisait mal comme si quelqu'un l'avait poignardé et tordait ensuite le couteau à l'intérieur de son corps. Ses pattes étaient étrangement froides, comme si le carrelage était devenu de la glace. Les odeurs amères-aigres-salées de stress étaient écrasantes, lui faisant l'effet d'un coup de poing sur sa truffe. Le loup gémit, doucement, impuissant. C'était un léger son perdu au milieu des voix fortes. Puis, alpha-shérif claqua une main sur la table de la cuisine avec force et cela lui fit reprendre ses esprits d'un coup.

Il n'osa pas faire tomber les légumes ( _attention, attention, ne pas faire de dégâts, ne pas montrer les dents_ ), alors il déposa le sac dans un coin où personne ne marcherait dessus, puis il sortit de la cuisine sur ses pattes instables et un peu bancales. Le salon était trop près. Il pouvait tout entendre et les vagues d'agitation qui montaient et retombaient au gré de la dispute anéantirent progressivement son sang-froid.

Désespéré de s'éloigner de la bagarre en cours, il monta les escaliers sur ses pattes engourdies, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain principale et se cacha dans la baignoire. Les murs carrelés étouffaient quelque peu le son des voix en colère, mais pas suffisamment. Alpha-shérif était furieux. Le loup voulait protéger Stiles des mots blessant, mais par-dessus tout, il voulait rester avec la meute. S'il confrontait alpha-shérif, il serait probablement rejeté ensuite. Il était tiraillé par le désir de s'enfuir - pour aller où ?-, mais il était terrifié de ne pas pouvoir revenir ensuite, de ne plus être le bienvenu s'il le faisait.

Ses gencives lui faisaient mal tant il avait besoin de ronger quelque chose, de verrouiller ses mâchoires et de mordre-mordre- _mordre_. La seule chose à portée de main était les serviettes, cependant, il ne pouvait pas détruire de choses. Les choses appartenaient à la meute, appartenaient à alpha-shérif, et il ne fallait pas rappeler à alpha-shérif qu'il avait des crocs, des méchants crocs, très méchants qui méritaient d'être chassés d'ici, loin, avec les parias. Et les parias étaient seuls et le loup ne pouvait plus supporter d'être à nouveau seul.

Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il mâchait ses pattes jusqu'à ce qu'un croc ne lui déchire la peau. La douleur le fit sursauter brièvement, puis provoqua une explosion d'halètements brefs. Oh. Oh ! Il pouvait mordre _ça_ , ce n'était pas un problème. Ses pattes lui appartenaient et s'il devait être trop enthousiaste dessus, elles guériraient. Aucun dommage, sauf peut-être le sang, mais cela n'aurait pas d'importance car il était dans la baignoire. Il pourrait lécher les preuves avant que quiconque ne remarque les dégâts causés. C'était brillant. Il était un loup si intelligent.

Grognant de soulagement, le loup ferma les yeux et se perdit dans le simple plaisir de mâchouiller.

xxx

Comme le loup n'était pas vraiment né sous une bonne étoile, il se fit attraper. Alpha-shérif ne fut pas du tout ravi de l'excellent mécanisme de défense anti-destruction et respectueux-des-meubles qu'avait mis en place le loup.

Avoir essayé de lécher rapidement le sang qui avait coulé n'avait pas aidé.

Bordel.

xxx

Le truc marrant – marrant dans le sens bizarre, et pas haha-rigolo – c'était qu'au lieu d'avoir été puni, ce qui avait suivi l'épisode de la patte rongée avait été une récompense d'attentions. Du bon genre : des oreilles frottées, des grattouilles de ventre, des câlins sur le canapé.

Alpha-shérif vérifia ses pattes plusieurs fois par jour et fit des bruits satisfaisants quand il les trouva propres et en bon état. Apparemment, le loup s'était trompé et ses pattes ne lui appartenaient pas à lui mais à alpha-shérif. C'était gênant. D'un autre côté, les inspections ne faisaient pas mal et les approbations successives de l'homme rendaient le ventre du loup chaud et heureux. Il pensa finalement que si alpha-shérif possédait ses pattes ce n'était pas si mal. Il prenait soin d'elles.

Les deux alphas et Stiles s'assirent pour parler, beaucoup. Ce fut surtout alpha-shérif qui posa des questions et Stiles qui y répondit, avec l'apport occasionnel du loup-alpha. Le ton avait tendance à monter au moins une fois durant ce genre de conversations, mais chaque fois que le loup essayait de s'échapper, Stiles ou alpha-shérif l'attrapaient par son collier et le maintenaient près d'eux, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde redevienne calme.

C'était incroyablement stressant, jusqu'à ce que le loup ne se rende compte que sa présence aidait à garder les choses raisonnablement harmonieuses. Quand il commençait à s'agiter, ils prenaient un moment pour reconsidérer leurs attitudes, puis ils se parlaient à nouveau _calmement_ au lieu de _hausser_ le ton. Le loup était la jauge. Le loup était le médiateur. Il était _utile_. C'était une vraie révélation. Cela le rendit stupidement fier.

xxx

Le nouveau canapé ne sentait pas très bon. L'ancien avait des couches et des couches d'odeurs, des années de souvenirs. Et tout cela avait disparu maintenant. Les coussins étaient confortables, et il était solide, mais il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose pour en faire un bon endroit sur lequel dormir.

Le loup ne savait pas comment résoudre ce problème. Il sentait qu'il était de sa responsabilité de faire quelque chose, car il avait un faible souvenir d'avoir été responsable de la destruction de l'ancien. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte qu'alpha-shérif et Stiles se roulent sur les coussins.

Puis, alpha-shérif perdit une chaussette en chemin pour aller faire la lessive et le loup fut frappé d'un éclair d'inspiration. Il savait quoi faire.

Cette tanière allait être la _meilleure_ des tanières.

Cela allait sentir _fabuleusement bon_.

xxx

Durant les après-midi, lorsque le soleil d'été tapait le plus, alourdissant les corps et les pensées, Stiles amenait le loup chez Deaton. La clinique était toujours fraîche, mais la chaleur réussissait à pénétrer dans les pièces et à s'accrocher aux pelages des animaux, à leurs peaux. C'était comme des petits morceaux du monde extérieur qui traversaient les murs épais. Les parfums transportaient des histoires, des petits morceaux du sol, de poussière.

Deaton-le-sournois faisait des tests au loup. Il utilisait des poudres, de la fumée, des cendres, des pierres, et ses yeux perspicaces le fixaient toujours comme quelque chose d'indésirable. Il n'y avait toujours qu'eux deux, au milieu d'un cercle, personne d'autre n'était permis. Alpha-Scott restait à proximité, remettant des fournitures, nettoyant, prenant soin des autres animaux pendant que le vétérinaire essayait de soigner ce qui n'avait pas besoin d'être soigné. La salle d'examen bourdonnait de magie, toujours accompagnée par les mouvements agités des doigts de Stiles : son énergie était une chose flottante et pourtant solide comme un roc, tout aussi paradoxalement que l'était tout son être. Chaque fois que Deaton-le-sournois poussait un flux énergique, Stiles poussait en retour sans le savoir, de manière inconsciente. Ce n'était pas de la magie, mais un autre type de pouvoir, protecteur, provocateur et persistent.

Le loup les regardait depuis le centre du cercle, enveloppé dans la chaleur de l'été, silencieux et attentif. Les rituels causaient des courants magiques qui passaient sur lui, si épais parfois qu'ils semblaient ébouriffer ses poils et créer des petites étincelles contre la table métallique. Pourtant tout le pouvoir du monde était inutile lorsqu'il était dirigé contre la mauvaise cible, il ne touchait rien.

Il y avait tellement de choses que les humains ne savaient pas sur les loups-garous car aucuns d'entre eux n'étaient nés avec une double âme. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment que la bête n'était ni bonne, ni mauvaise : ce n'était pas une altération mais une manière d'être. Il n'y avait pas de guerre interne, aucun besoin autre que celui du moment présent et du futur proche. C'était un état apaisant et le loup s'y était glissé avec tout le soulagement et le contentement d'une personne fatiguée s'enfonçant dans son lit à la fin d'une longue journée.

La table d'examen était froide au toucher, lisse et dure, peu importait combien de temps le loup restait couché dessus. N'ayant rien à craindre de plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et nulle part où aller, le loup avait pris l'habitude de s'allonger sur un côté et de s'assoupir pendant que Deaton-le-sournois faisait sa magie. L'alpha montait la garde et Stiles tournait en rond, agité, toujours observateur. Stiles touchait à tout : les armoires, les affiches, la porte, les endroits où des runes avaient été dessinées et peintes, les endroits où des objets magiques avaient été enfouis dans les murs. Il ouvrait des tiroirs et des placards, jouait avec des gants, des seringues, poussait des objets, les déplaçait, marmonnait, grognait et se perdait dans ses réflexions.

Le loup ne pouvait pas réellement se reposer en étant à cet endroit, mais s'assoupir légèrement était un bon moyen de passer les heures longues de l'après-midi, et pendant qu'il rêvait – des rêves brefs, épisodiques – le loup apprenait les secrets de la pièce à travers les errances de Stiles. Et à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait et qu'ils retournaient à la maison, il avait appris également de nouveaux secrets sur Stiles.

xxx

La première fois que Stiles parla et que ses mots reprirent un sens pour le loup, ce dernier s'enfuit et se cacha sous le lit du shérif. Il respira l'odeur du shérif en haletant, pour se rappeler pourquoi c'était une ligne qu'il ne devait pas franchir, pourquoi il valait mieux rester un stupide animal.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, mec ? » dit Stiles depuis la porte, irrité, inquiet et confus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le loup gémit anxieusement. Il _aimait_ comprendre Stiles. Il aimait savoir que Stiles était vif d'esprit et drôle, doué pour utiliser les mots. Maintenant qu'il était plus près du point de basculement, cela semblait un tel gaspillage de renoncer à cela et de rester dans l'ignorance.

« Est-ce que c'était le micro-ondes ? » Il soupira, exaspéré. « C'était le micro-ondes, pas vrai ? Ce satané 'ding' t'a foutu les jetons. C'est pas possible, bon sang. T'es un loup, pas un caniche. Allez, sors de là et affronte tes peurs comme un gros méchant loup-garou. »

Très bien. Le loup sortit de sa cachette et trottina vers Stiles qui le regarda avec surprise. « Wow, ça a marché. Ça a vraiment… Attends. Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? »

Le loup pencha sa tête et regarda Stiles. Il n'était absolument pas préparé à ce que Stiles le regarde avec de grands yeux ouverts, puis se précipite pour… lui taper le museau ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Plop. » dit Stiles, comme le mec chelou qu'il était.

Le loup éternua et le fusilla du regard.

« Oh mon Dieu. » souffla Stiles, tout son corps semblant ravi. Le loup n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Stiles se contenait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le fasse plus. « C'est vraiment toi, mec. Ces sourcils ne mentent pas, t'es de retour à l'état de semi-conscience. Quel progrès ! » Il commença à essayer de se calmer légèrement. « Où est mon téléphone ? »

La table de la cuisine. Mais le loup n'irait pas le chercher parce que 'plop'.

Pas cool Stiles, pas cool.

xxx

Le shérif ne lui fit pas 'plop'.

Le shérif lui donna un steak et un Bully Stick aussi grand que son avant-bras, et lui dit que c'était agréable de le retrouver et ne plus recommencer ces conneries.

« Tu nous as manqué, gamin. » dit-il, et il ne mentait pas.

Le shérif était le deuxième meilleur alpha de tous les temps. (Sa maman avait été la meilleure).

xxx

Leur routine devint un peu plus excitante après cela et dans le bon sens. Le loup gagna en confiance au fur et à mesure des signes d'approbation du shérif et des câlins très enthousiastes de Stiles. Il en reçut beaucoup. Apparemment, Stiles supposait que comme le loup était redevenu proche du spectre humain, il allait repasser à deux-pattes incessamment sous peu et qu'il devait profiter ainsi de sa fourrure au maximum tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Le loup aurait pu lui dire de ne pas s'en faire pour ça. Son plan pour se faire aimer par les Stilinski fonctionnait et était toujours en cours. Le loup était déterminé. Contrairement à Derek à deux-pattes, celui à quatre avait un atout de taille : il était mignon. Poilu. Adorablement gauche. Tôt ou tard, Stiles et le shérif voudraient le garder. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de s'y accrocher, d'être adorable et de garder ses crocs pour lui.

Les matins commençaient généralement avec Stiles ouvrant les yeux alors qu'une grosse patte était posée sur son visage, le réveillant d'un doux sommeil par des tapotements insistants. Le loup n'était pas un adepte des grasses matinées et préférait ne pas être le seul réveillé. Alors quand il avait fini de se reposer, Stiles aussi. Le réveil du shérif se faisait ensuite en râlant, et se suivait d'un moment amusant dans la salle de bains où les deux hommes et le loup se bousculaient et trébuchaient alors qu'ils faisaient leur rituel matinal. Pour le plus grand plaisir de tous, le loup avait finalement compris comment utiliser correctement les toilettes. Va te faire foutre, bac à litière !

Le shérif préparait le petit-déjeuner (apparemment, si cela était délégué à Stiles, ce dernier commençait sa journée avec des pop-tarts et des Hot Pockets), ils mangeaient et ensuite le shérif allait soit au boulot, soit se coucher, et le loup allait courir avec Stiles. La définition de courir pour Stiles était quelque chose proche de 'marcher avec de brusques accélérations', ce qui était ennuyant au début mais devint finalement le jeu préféré du loup. Il ne pouvait jamais dire quand Stiles allait commencer le sprint et combien de temps cela durerait. La décision arrivait entre deux inspirations, ce qui forçait le loup à y faire attention s'il voulait gagner. Et bordel, il voulait vraiment gagner.

Rester devant Stiles aurait été évidemment plus facile, mais entre l'élément de surprise et les longues jambes de Stiles, le loup avait du challenge. Au bout du deuxième jour, Stiles prouva une fois de plus son intérêt pour les choses organisées, en fixant des règles. Le vainqueur était celui qui avait remporté le plus de sprints à la fin de la marche. Le prix était trente minutes de massage ou une saucisse. Pour le loup, cela signifiait trente minutes de bonheur alors que les longs doigts de Stiles s'enfonçaient dans ses muscles et pétrissaient jusqu'à faire de lui une masse détendue toute poilue. Pour Stiles, cela voulait dire trente minutes durant lesquelles le loup marchait sur son dos, ce qui plaisait apparemment beaucoup à l'humain. Inutile de dire qu'aucun d'eux ne prit jamais de saucisse.

Jouer en extérieur signifiait en général jouer à la crosse, soit juste eux deux, soit contre alpha-Scott, bêta-Isaac et kitsune-Kira qui bondissait sur l'herbe avec une sorte de joie frénétique contagieuse. Le loup avait pris l'habitude de lui courir après à chaque fois. Il aimait la poursuite, il aimait la compétition, et par-dessus tout, il aimait la balle. Elle avait un goût de caoutchouc, de Stiles, d'herbe, et cela démangeait ses crocs de manière obsessionnelle, lui donnant l'envie de la mâcher jusqu'à la déchirer en morceaux. Stiles avait tendance à la lui enlever en lui balançant des cailloux sur sa croupe. Stiles pouvait vraiment être un connard parfois. Le loup avait pris des mesures de représailles en s'assurant de faire 'accidentellement' trébucher Stiles aussi souvent que possible. Le loup aussi pouvait être un connard – tout du moins, quand le shérif n'était pas à proximité.

Après le déjeuner, c'était toujours l'heure d'aller à la clinique, parce que les humains n'étaient rien d'autre que des êtres bornés. Chaque fois que Deaton abandonnait, Stiles ramenait le loup chez lui et le laissait quelque part faire la sieste pendant qu'il jouait sur son ordinateur ou étudiait… Parfois il révisait son latin. Stiles avait une approche de l'apprentissage des langues somme toute particulière. Lorsque le loup le regardait faire, il avait l'impression de voir un hacker en train d'essayer de décoder un truc particulièrement difficile. Il avait hâte de voir lorsque Stiles se mettrait à étudier le javanais ou toute autre langue inventée.

Les soirées, quant à elles… les soirées étaient les meilleurs moments de la journée. Ils allaient à nouveau se promener-courir, et parfois, quand le shérif était de retour à la maison suffisamment tôt, il les accompagnait. Le loup apprit que le shérif était très doué pour décrypter Stiles et n'avait aucun mal à anticiper les courses folles et déjantées de sa progéniture. Le loup commençait vraiment à douter que cet homme avait réellement des problèmes de santé. Son pouls était beaucoup plus régulier que le cœur de lapin de Stiles, et il ne sentait pas comme si son corps était fatigué. Il était remarquablement en forme pour un humain de son âge. C'était un soulagement de découvrir que la paranoïa de Stiles au sujet du régime alimentaire de son père semblait avant tout être une précaution. Stiles n'aimait pas perdre des gens autour de lui, alors il prenait des mesures préventives. Le loup appréciait ça.

Le shérif regardait la télévision ou lisait avant d'aller se coucher et Stiles le rejoignait la plupart du temps. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, chacun faisait son propre truc, mais ils partageaient l'espace et de temps en temps faisaient une pause pour se chamailler sur un truc quelconque : que ce soit sur une procédure policière ou sur la fabrication de bougies. C'était les moments où ils étaient les plus susceptibles d'oublier que le loup était _là_. Ils parlaient au-dessus de lui, le caressaient distraitement, tiraient avec espièglerie sur son collier pour le faire choisir un camp, complètement inconscients de la façon dont ils l'intégraient dans leur petite meute.

Le loup se délectait de cette affection détournée, tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas à partir une fois l'heure tardive arrivée. Il les suivait à l'étage lorsqu'il était temps, restait dans l'ombre de Stiles faisant les cent pas tout en se brossant les dents. Le loup vérifiait que les fenêtres et portes étaient verrouillées puis rampait finalement dans le lit avec Stiles, le laissant pousser ses putains de pieds froids contre son ventre enduit de fourrure pour les réchauffer, et le protéger de ses cauchemars. Et même si parfois cela lui manquait de lire, ou d'avoir des mains (de pouvoir attraper des trucs, tellement utile), ou d'être une vraie personne aux yeux des autres… eh bien… ça valait quand même le coup. Ça le valait vraiment.

xxx

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu le laisses dormir dans ton lit. »

« Tais-toi, Scott. Il est super attentionné et super confortable. »

« Mec, c'est Derek. Tu dors avec _Derek_. »

« Au moins, lui ne me dégage pas de mon propre lit. »

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Une fois ! »

« Non, deux, et je ne compte même pas les matelas pneumatiques. Maintenant tais-toi et regarde ce putain de film, c'est le meilleur passage. »

xxx

« Mais pourquoi les loups solitaires sont-ils appelés 'omégas' ? Ça n'a pas de sens et c'est déroutant. » Le shérif se renfrogna sombrement, irrité par le manque de terminologie cohérente. « C'est le B.a.-ba de la hiérarchie de meute. Alpha, bêta, oméga. Et pourquoi le pouvoir d'alpha est quelque chose qui doit être volé, hérité ? Tout le monde court après comme si c'était une couronne, c'est totalement stupide. »

Alpha-Scott commençait à avoir le regard un peu fou. « Je ne sais pas. » répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. Il transpirait. Alpha-Scott tenait très mal les interrogatoires. « Cette mer… ce truc ne vient pas avec un manuel d'utilisation. Stiles a compris la majorité tout seul, mais si vous voulez des détails, demandez à Derek. »

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux vers le loup qui s'était enroulé autour des pieds de Stiles et mâchait une oreille de porc déshydratée. Le loup interrompit sa mission de destruction pour les regarder en retour et sourire joyeusement. Loup ici, pas parler. Dommage, vraiment.

« Je commence à penser qu'il aime ça. » grommela le shérif.

xxx

« _Rikki-tikki sentit ses yeux devenir rouges et chauds (quand les yeux d'une mangouste deviennent rouges c'est qu'elle est en colère), et s'assit sur sa queue et ses pattes arrière comme un petit kangourou, regardant tout autour de lui, marmonnant avec rage. Mais Nag et Nagaina avaient disparu dans l'herbe. Lorsqu'un serpent rate son coup, il ne dit jamais rien et ne donne aucun indice sur ce qu'il s'apprête à faire ensuite._ » Stiles leva les yeux du texte avec un sourire. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ça me rappelle Peter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda le shérif, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre. Il sourit quand il vit Stiles calé contre la tête de lit, la tête du loup reposant sur ses jambes. Puis, son sourire s'élargit quand il aperçut alpha-Scott appuyé contre le mur, avec à ses côtés, bébé-chasseuse-Allison, kitsune-Kira et bêta-Isaac.

« _Le Livre de la Jungle_. » expliqua kitsune-Kira, clignant des yeux, reprenant ses esprits qui s'étaient égarés durant la lecture.

Le shérif commença à sentir une odeur douce et citronnée, bizarrement similaire à celle qu'avait senti kitsune-Kira en sortant de la nurserie pour chatons. « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lit _Le Livre de la Jungle_ ? »

« Parce que, » commença Stiles d'un ton acerbe, tapotant sa main sur les épaules du loup, « cet hipster de Derek n'a pas voulu nous laisser regarder la version Disney. Il y a eu des hurlements dedans. Il a essayé de mordre les câbles. C'était pas vraiment joli-joli. »

« C'était assez mignon cela dit. » marmonna kitsune-Kira faiblement.

Le loup l'ignora. Ils étaient un groupe de chiots idiots et non cultivés. _Disney_. Il leur avait rendu une sacrée faveur. Ils seraient passés à côté de quelque chose, auraient perdu du temps sur leurs stupides jeux d'ordinateurs et leurs émissions de télé sans intérêt, alors qu'une flopée d'intéressantes et merveilleuses histoires étaient juste à leur portée, dans les pages d'un livre. Peut-être que lui ne pouvait plus s'y perdre – lire en étant à quatre-pattes était une recette infaillible pour avoir une migraine carabinée – mais Stiles avait des yeux humains parfaitement bons et le ton qu'il fallait pour lire, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas les voix des personnages.

« Est-ce que vous en êtes déjà arrivés à la dispute avec le gros serpent ? » demanda le shérif, et il se dirigea vers le lit pour s'installer à côté de Stiles.

« Sérieusement ? » gémit Stiles, mais il fut couvert par la voix excitée de bébé-chasseuse-Allison, « Pas encore. »

« Arrête juste avec le sifflement du serpent. » déclara bêta-Isaac. « Tu ne le fais pas comme il faut. »

Stiles lui fit un doigt, recevant une tape de la part de son père dans la foulée, et sortit une jambe de sous le loup pour la poser sur son dos à la place. « Je vous déteste tous. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? »

« Nagaina a été mordue par Rikki-tikki et s'est enfuie comme une petite péteuse. » déclara bébé-chasseuse-Allison, puis elle se blottit contre alpha-Scott.

« C'est ça. » dit Stiles, et il souleva de nouveau le livre. « _Rikki-tikki n'eut pas envie de les suivre, n'étant pas certain de pouvoir affronter deux serpents en même temps..._ »

« Pas de bruit de serpent. » lui rappela Isaac.

« La ferme, Isaac. »

xxx

Une des choses que le loup avait apprises en vivant avec les Stilinski – et ce n'était pas un secret du tout- était que Stiles était un petit con bien vigoureux, et qu'il était naturellement à l'aise avec ça. Il avait laissé au loup quelques jours pour s'acclimater, puis il revint aussitôt à ses habitudes d'emmerdeurs de première… qui étaient foutre à la porte le loup à chaque fois qu'il 'passait du temps seul'.

Le loup était absolument favorable à ce qu'il 'passe du temps seul', sauf que Stiles l'avait banni de sa chambre et qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout. La maison Stilinski était aussi sa tanière maintenant. Il avait sa propre brosse à dents. Et une place sur le nouveau canapé (qui commençait à sentir comme eux trois grâce à ses efforts inlassables et à sa collection de chaussettes grandissante). La maison était l'endroit où le loup dormait, mangeait et se blottissait avec sa meute (en tout cas, à chaque fois qu'il pouvait les coincer suffisamment longtemps pour laisser tomber sa tête sur leurs genoux). Sa tanière. Toute la maison. Il dormait dans cette chambre, bon sang. Et s'il voulait faire une sieste ? Ou juste… y traîner ? Dans cette chambre. Non mais.

Au moins, le shérif avait la décence de faire ça dans la salle de bain, ou, bien, dans _sa_ chambre. Ça allait, le loup ne dormait pas sur ce lit-là. Il avait retenu la leçon. Le fait était que le shérif était prévenant à ce sujet. Il ne fermait pas la porte, pas même après cette première fois où le loup l'avait surpris. Il lui avait balancé un oreiller, le loup avait saisi clairement le message, et cela avait été suffisant. Le loup était un peu trop animal pour réellement comprendre ce qui était si mal dans le fait d'être à côté de ses compagnons de meute pendant que ces derniers se donnaient du plaisir personnel – c'était une chose naturelle, et puis, ça sentait fantastiquement bon. Mais bon. Pas de coup d'œil trop direct. D'accord. Le loup pouvait être discret. Le shérif ne l'avait pas repéré depuis cette première fois, et le shérif était tout aussi bon observateur que son petit. Et, tout aussi excité. Ces deux-là avaient une sacrée vigueur. Le loup était impressionné.

Il n'aurait pas été si subtil avec Stiles qu'il l'était avec le shérif, mais Stiles était têtu et insistait pour verrouiller sa putain de porte et cela rendait le loup totalement cinglé. Et si quelque chose arrivait ? Et si Stiles se faisait attaquer alors qu'il se trouvait dans une position si vulnérable ? Et s'il se blessait lui-même ? Il pouvait être si maladroit. Le lit était vieux. Les lattes pouvaient se casser. Il pouvait se passer des trucs. Des trucs terribles. Tout type de trucs terribles ; Kanima. Envoûtement. Stalker pervers. Kidnapping. Si seulement il laissait la porte ouverte, le loup pouvait s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité.

… et peut-être se shooter à son odeur. Sacré addiction.

Malheureusement, Stiles était totalement déraisonnable et insensible lorsque le loup essayait de faire passer son message en s'asseyant dans le couloir, à l'extérieur de sa chambre, et en hurlant devant la porte fermée. Stiles lui avait même lancé un gode une fois, lorsque le loup avait essayé d'ouvrir le verrou avec ses griffes. Cependant, aucun d'eux deux ne refit cela par la suite, parce que le loup avait presque failli se casser la patte quand Stiles avait ouvert la porte violemment, et il avait ensuite fini par détruire le jouet avec ses dents. Il avait accidentellement avalé un peu de plastique, ce qui l'avait rendu malade, mais ça valait le coup. Apparemment, ces choses-là coûtaient cher. Que ça serve de leçon à Stiles. Jeter des sex toys était vraiment grossier.

Quand le shérif était à la maison, il traînait habituellement le loup qui se plaignait par la peau du cou et le faisait asseoir dans le salon, puis lui faisait la leçon sur le respect de la vie privée et des comportements appropriés à avoir. Le loup était d'accord avec lui – l'espace personnel, le respect des limites et le consentement étaient importants, et tout le monde devait en tenir compte – mais il ne comprenait pas ce que cela avait à voir avec la bataille des portes fermées.

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de la cinquième fois que le shérif le formula d'une manière qui prit sens pour le loup : « Bon sang Derek, je n'ai pas besoin d'être prévenu à chaque fois que mon fils est en train de s'astiquer la nouille ! »

Très bien. Plus de protestations bruyantes ni de supplications pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre. Il pouvait rester allongé dans le couloir, découragé et seul, privé de tout ça, interdit d'accès alors que Stiles était trop occupé pour surveiller ses arrières. Il pouvait garder ses gémissements pour lui, les enterrer comme tous ses mauvais souvenirs, tenir ses pattes tremblantes avec sa lourde tête et essayer de surveiller les choses de la manière dont il le faisait auparavant, lorsqu'il était sur deux-pattes : de loin, dans la désolation, en se sentant indésirable. Quand Stiles aurait terminé, au moins, il y aurait une chance pour qu'il trébuche sur lui. Ensuite, ils pourraient être moroses ensemble. Comme cela devait être. Eux deux, ensemble. Parce qu'ils étaient une meute. Parce qu'ils partageaient leur odeur. Parce que. Parce qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de portes verrouillées entre eux, _jamais_ , bon sang, _ouvre, idiot !_

… bon, il avait encore des progrès à faire sur tout ça.

xxx

« On dirait qu'il n'y a aucun progrès. »

L'humain-chasseur Chris-barbe-grise aimait rôder dans les alentours, au point de le faire excessivement. Il l'avait fait de manière raisonnablement polie ces derniers jours, mais il était clair qu'il avait atteint la limite de sa patience et cela se traduisit par une sortie de derrière les buissons desquels il se cachait pour les observer. Stiles l'assomma presque avec le mousqueton en métal présent au bout de la laisse. Ah. Donc en fait, Stiles ne savait pas qu'ils étaient suivis.

C'était probablement une bonne chose que ce soit Chris-barbe-grise qui avait décidé de les approcher et non bêta-Isaac, qui les suivait lui aussi très souvent. Difficile de dire s'il était intrigué par le loup de manière maladive, les espionnant constamment, ou bien s'il était sous les ordres d'alpha-Scott. De toute façon, peu importait car Stiles n'aurait probablement pas retenu son geste. Il n'était toujours pas très fan de bêta-Isaac. Il y aurait eu du sang, des cris, et une protection de l'humain aurait sûrement été nécessaire. Stiles n'avait pas assez de respect pour les créatures ayant des crocs et des griffes et cela était mauvais pour la tranquillité d'esprit du loup.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous n'auriez pas pu appeler comme une personne normale ? » haleta Stiles, son odeur inondée d'adrénaline amère. Il tenait la laisse si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Le loup était reconnaissant de ne pas être attaché à l'autre extrémité en ce moment même.

« J'aurais pu, » répondit Chris-barbe-grise, fronçant les sourcils avec irritation, « mais tu as tendance à mentir au téléphone. »

« Je ne mens pas. » protesta automatiquement Stiles. Le loup et Chris-barbe-grise le regardèrent tous les deux, les sourcils levés. « Beaucoup. » se corrigea doucement Stiles. « Je ne mens pas beaucoup. J'essaye de me calmer sur le fait de contourner la vérité. Communiquer est important. »

Chris-barbe-grise était assez intelligent pour ne pas s'enfoncer sur ce terrain de la conversation. « Cela fait trois semaines. » dit-il à la place, et il regarda durement le loup. Le loup ne le prit pas personnellement. Chris-barbe-grise regardait à peu près tout et tout le monde durement, mais il sentait très rarement l'agressivité, ce qui ne le quittait pas ces derniers jours. « Il est toujours en loup. »

« Observation perspicace. » salua Stiles. « Qu'est-ce qui l'a trahi ? C'est la queue, c'est ça ? C'est toujours la queue. Il ne peut tout simplement pas la garder immobile, comme si elle était autonome. Je ne savais pas que Derek avait autant d'émotions, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait cette queue. »

Le loup grommela un peu, mais tranquillement, parce que même si Stiles était sarcastique, il n'avait pas tort. Le loup devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été bon pour exprimer ses émotions avant d'avoir sa queue. C'était surtout que cela ne lui avait jamais paru être une bonne idée de faire savoir aux gens qu'il avait peur, ou qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre. Ou les deux. Être en colère avait été plus facile. Plus sûr. Derek-l'enfoiré avait tenu tout le monde à une distance sûre – et à défaut il en avait payé le prix – parce que son instinct ne valait rien et son jugement avait été merdique plus d'une fois. Le loup, lui, n'avait pas à s'isoler. Il pouvait compter sur sa meute pour prendre des décisions. Il devait simplement suivre leurs ordres et réprimer ses saletés de peurs. Et, hé, il s'améliorait beaucoup là-dessus. Il n'avait pas montré une seule fois les crocs depuis qu'il avait retrouvé une partie de son aplomb, même s'il avait dû se discipliner une ou deux fois en s'enfermant dans une cage mentale. Il faisait des efforts là-dessus.

Même si Chris-barbe-grise semblait ne pas apprécier ses progrès. « Plus il reste longtemps comme ça, plus ce sera dur pour lui de se transformer à nouveau. »

Pas de transformation. Dégage. Habitant domestiqué à quatre-pattes ici. De façon permanente.

Les doigts de Stiles se resserrèrent de nouveau autour de la laisse, avec irritation. Il l'enroula distraitement autour de sa main, les anneaux en métal formant des phalanges en laiton. « Je le sais. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? _L'irriter_ jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne humain ? Parce que laissez-moi vous dire un truc, ce Derek-là est bien plus dur à provoquer que vous ne le pensez. »

« Peut-être en ce moment, mais demain c'est la pleine lune. »

Stiles roula des yeux si fort que le loup pouvait presque l'entendre. « Il a passé une bonne dizaine de jours à être aussi sauvage qu'il peut apparemment l'être. Vous savez ce qu'il a fait de pire ? Il a flippé comme un dingue et a bouffé ses pattes, jusqu'au sang. Ses _propres_ pattes. Il ne s'est même pas jeté sur les meubles putain, parce qu'il avait trop peur qu'on le foute à la porte. »

Cette information fit taire Chris-barbe-grise quelques instants, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. « Donc tu veux le garder comme un animal de compagnie ? Le laisser rester en loup pour combien de temps ? Des années ? Peut-être pour tout le reste de sa vie ? Que penses-tu qu'il arrivera à son esprit, s'il ne revient jamais à lui ? »

La laisse en cuir grinça sous la force de la prise de Stiles. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il se passera ? »

Chris-barbe-grise plissa les yeux. « _Tout_ peut arriver. Nous ne savons pas. C'est le problème. Il pourrait aller bien. Il pourrait réellement devenir un animal. Il pourrait totalement perdre l'esprit et tuer tous ceux sur son chemin. »

« Ouais, eh bien, il ne se retransformera pas. » répondit Stiles, frustré. « Deaton manque d'idées. Ou de sources. Difficile à dire avec lui. Et votre bestiaire est totalement inutile. J'ai appris, genre, un million de façons de tuer ou torturer un loup-garou, mais ça ne dit foutrement rien sur comment les aider. Joli héritage que vous avez-là. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Derek était si salaud et méfiant. »

Chris-barbe-grise eut un reniflement moqueur, mais ne contesta pas. « Je suis ouvert à toute proposition. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça, et tu le sais, Stiles. »

Il baissa les yeux sur le loup, et il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de très proche de l'inquiétude. Cela surprit le loup, d'une bonne manière. Chris-barbe-grise se souciait de s'il vivait ou mourrait. Qui l'eut cru ?

« Je sais. » Stiles poussa un soupir et s'affaissa un peu sur lui-même. « Je sais, d'accord ? On doit revoir les choses sous un autre angle, réfléchir à de nouvelles idées. Il doit forcément y avoir quelqu'un qui doit pouvoir nous aider. Je comprends que c'est une capacité assez pointue de super loup-garou, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était un truc méga super rare non plus. Deaton a dit que la mère de Derek pouvait aussi se transformer. »

Il resta silencieux un instant, ne bougeant pas d'un iota, puis il se redressa.

Ce fut au tour de Chris-barbe-grise de se tendre en un mouvement brusque, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné une pichenette sur le visage. « Non. » avertit-il. « N'y pense même pas. »

« Trop tard. » répondit Stiles. « Et je sais que c'est une idée totalement merdique, mais, franchement. Il aura forcément des infos. C'est un Hale. Et c'est peut-être un connard sournois et un menteur pathologique, mais Derek est la seule famille qu'il lui reste, maintenant que Cora est partie. Je vais l'appeler. »

Oh. Peter-mortpasmort. Incendie-horreur. Amertume-douleur.

C'était une très mauvaise idée. Peter-mortpasmort pourrait tout à fait trouver un moyen de le faire abandonner sa fourrure. Il était rusé, il était Peter.

« Ne t'embête pas. » marmonna Chris-barbe-grise. Il avait une odeur d'embarras. « Il ne va pas répondre. »

Les yeux de Stiles se plissèrent. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Il n'a pas son téléphone avec lui. » Les lèvres de Chris-barbe-grise s'amincirent d'agacement. Il souffla. Il déplaça son poids d'un pied à l'autre, doucement, de manière presque imperceptible. Il souffla à nouveau, profondément irrité. « Il a filé avant que Derek ne revienne. » admit-il finalement, à contrecœur. « J'ai trouvé la puce de son traqueur dans le sac à dos de Scott la semaine dernière, et il a laissé son téléphone au loft de Derek. Dieu sait où il est allé. Aucun de mes contacts ne l'a vu non plus. »

« Génial. » déclara Stiles. « Tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Peter à nouveau injoignable. » Il esquissa un sourire narquois et défit la laisse autour de sa main avec une certaine satisfaction. « Heureusement que j'ai pris des précautions et que je l'ai traqué aussi. »

Chris-barbe-grise le regarda avec incrédulité. « _Comment ?_ »

Le sourire narquois de Stiles s'agrandit. Il y avait peu de choses qu'il appréciait plus que de prendre des risques et prendre le dessus sur les choses. « Je l'ai drogué avec l'un des tranquillisants à base d'aconit de Deaton, je lui ai entaillé le dos, et j'y ai fourré un de vos mini-traqueurs. Le temps qu'il se réveille, il était à nouveau totalement guéri. »

« Et il ne s'est pas du tout méfié de s'être endormi sans raison ? » demanda Chris-barbe-grise, sceptique. « Peter est plus intelligent que ça.

« J'ai peut-être dessiné une bite ou deux sur son visage pendant qu'il était dans les vapes. » dit Stiles gaiement. « Et attaché ses lacets ensemble. Il y a peut-être aussi eu du poil à gratter d'impliqué dans tout ça… et une note lui disant de s'excuser auprès de Lydia pour l'avoir manipulée et malmenée. »

Barbe-grise parut impressionné. « Et il l'a fait ? »

« Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, oui. Apparemment, ils ont eu une conversation dans un endroit très public. Il lui a acheté plusieurs paires de chaussures ridiculement chères et lui a promis une faveur ; pas de question, pas de condition. Elle ne l'appréciera jamais vraiment, mais au moins elle a cessé de sortir sa bombe lacrymo à chaque fois qu'il est dans la même pièce. » Stiles rebondit sur sa plante de pieds, particulièrement content et de lui. « Gagnant-gagnant. »

« Impressionnant. » marmonna Chris-barbe-grise, puis il inclina la tête et regarda Stiles de haut en bas, de manière qui rendit le loup décidément mal à l'aise. « Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire ça, mais… as-tu déjà pensé à devenir chasseur ? »

« Mouais, je préfère ne pas chercher davantage de choses qui vont essayer de me tuer, merci. Y'a une limite au stress que je peux supporter. » Il sortit son téléphone – le loup le savait bien, étant donné qu'il était pointé sur lui plusieurs fois par jour pour prendre des photos de lui 'pour la postérité' - et commença à taper dessus, murmurant en même temps. « Sacré application d'ailleurs. Totalement illégale, mais tellement utile. Oh bon sang de... »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il fixa l'écran, figé, mais tout son corps dégageait une telle vague d'indignation que le loup commença à montrer les pointes de ses canines.

« Quoi ? » demanda Chris-barbe-grise, alarmé.

« Il est chez moi. » cracha Stiles, et il partit en courant, le loup à sa suite.

xxx

Lorsque Stiles fit irruption dans sa maison, le loup s'était abaissé et mis devant lui pour faire face à la menace potentielle en premier (parce que vous ne saviez jamais avec Peter-mortpasmort). Chris-barbe-grise était à mi-chemin de la porte arrière de la maison, et ils trouvèrent Peter-mortpasmort en train de se prélasser dans le fauteuil préféré du shérif, les pieds relevés, les mains croisées sur son torse et un sourire narquois sur son beau visage. Le loup le mordit presque, juste par principe. Putain de drama queen mort-vivante.

La chose qui l'en empêcha fut l'odeur de Peter-mortpasmort. Il ne l'aurait probablement jamais remarqué en étant à deux-pattes, car Peter-mortpasmort avait pris soin de se laver et de changer de vêtements avant de faire sa grande entrée, il portait même de l'eau de Cologne, mais dans sa forme actuelle le loup était bien plus concentré sur les odeurs. Il voyait avec sa truffe en premier, et le tableau qu'il visualisa était celui d'humains-chasseurs-donneurs-de-douleurs et de la mort. La peau du loup vivant – vivant- _pas-mort_ – plus âgé, sentait toujours l'odeur chaude du béton et de la mer, de la cordite, l'odeur âcre de la plante-amère, du sang, du chagrin, des intestins rompus, du caoutchouc brûlant, et d'une rage frémissante teintée de fer qui s'éloigna lentement lorsque Peter posa ses yeux sur le loup.

Quelque part non loin de lui, Stiles aboyait des questions et sommait des réponses à l'intrus, une main agrippée au collier du loup pour se rassurer. Mais les mots n'avaient pas de sens ; ils n'étaient qu'un bruit de fond. Chris-barbe-grise se faufilait par derrière, une arme à la main, mais il n'était pas sur le point d'attaquer pour autant, et tout ce que Peter faisait, était de fixer le loup avec une intensité brûlante. Il ne souriait plus narquoisement. Il n'avait plus l'air suffisant. Il fixait juste, envoûté, les émotions frappant trop fort et trop vite pour être correctement identifiées, léchant son aura comme le feu de Saint-Elme, faisant hérisser la fourrure du loup d'une tension agréable. Soulagement. Admiration. Colère. Bonheur. Envie. Besoin. Joie. Satisfaction. Flap-flap-flap comme quelqu'un qui feuilletait un livre plein d'images contenant un millier d'histoires différentes, et pour une fois, le loup ne pensa pas que c'était réfléchi.

Et puis cela s'arrêta brusquement, comme coupé par une lame tranchante. Peter se referma, cacha tout, masquant l'odeur de son parfum intime. Le loup cligna des yeux, désorienté, soudainement contraint de changer ses sens. Peter paraissait plus petit lorsque vous le regardiez avec vos yeux, même lorsqu'il se leva et se rapprocha ; un dragon de conte de fées caché sous un déguisement d'humain. Son visage ne trahissait rien d'autre qu'une légère curiosité, mais ses yeux indéchiffrables s'adoucirent un peu lorsque les oreilles du loup se redressèrent et que sa queue tressauta en un bonjour hésitant.

_Meute ?_ Demandait le corps du loup, la queue faisant un point d'interrogation plein d'espoir. _Famille ?_ Parce qu'ils avaient été ennemis à un moment donné et que la piqûre de trahison faisait toujours mal quelque part à l'intérieur. Mais les odeurs avaient raconté leur histoire et elles ne mentaient pas. Peter avait tenté d'aller le chercher. Peter avait trouvé les humains-chasseurs qui l'avaient attrapé et lui avaient fait du mal, et Peter leur avait fait payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Peter était soulagé de trouver le loup vivant, tellement soulagé – une sorte d'odeur-sensation chaude et gluante qui chatouillait presque ; c'était si agréable – et le loup… Le loup avait souffert de cette absence bien avant que tout cela n'arrive.

« Alors tu as retrouvé ton chemin tout seul. » dit Peter avec désinvolture. Son visage ne trahissait rien d'autre qu'une légère curiosité, mais son langage corporel s'ouvrit un peu en réaction aux salutations du loup. « Ça explique beaucoup. » Il fit le tour du loup, l'inspectant sous tous les angles, ce qui rendit Stiles nerveux et sa prise sur le collier se resserra jusqu'à ce que ses articulations s'enfoncent dans le cou du loup, le pétrissant légèrement. « Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur quatre pattes ? »

« On pense que les chasseurs lui ont fait quelque chose. » Stiles n'en pouvait plus : il bloqua le chemin de Peter et enjamba le dos large du loup avec ses longues jambes, le réclamant comme sien. « Pour l'empêcher de se transformer à nouveau en humain. »

« Ah. » Peter céda l'espace nonchalamment, une teinte amusée fleurissant dans son parfum pour se flétrir aussitôt dans son prochain souffle. « Cela aurait du sens, étant donné qu'ils étaient des commerçants de fourrures. Des gens terribles. Et difficiles à trouver. »

« Qu'as-tu fait, Peter ? » demanda Chris-barbe-grise. Ce n'était pas tant une question qu'une demande de confirmation. Il avait baissé son arme, mais ne l'avait pas rangé. Un homme intelligent.

« Pourquoi ? Je les ai tués évidemment. » répondit Peter légèrement, mais ça n'avait pas l'air léger. Peter sentait comme la colère froide et un désir étourdi de violence. « Quoi ? Est-ce que tu t'attendais à autre chose ? »

« Putain, Peter - »

Peter se tourna pour le regarder et son visage avait dû commencer à être en phase avec son humeur, car Chris-barbe-grise fit presque un pas en arrière. « Tu sais ce que les commerçants de fourrure font ? » siffla-t-il, le venin dans sa voix, une amertume-douleur dans son odeur. « Ils ciblent des lignées complètes. La plupart du temps ils visent les petits et les omégas. Ou bien, tu sais, le seul survivant d'un massacre. »

L'odeur de cendres était soudain dans l'air, avec un arrière-goût de suie et de barbecue graisseux, et quelque part dans la profondeur de l'âme du loup, Derek-bébé-chéri se tordait d'agonie. Il frissonna et se tortilla un peu entre les jambes de Stiles, profondément reconnaissant de la prise ferme du jeune homme sur son collier, de l'abri que lui procurait ses larges épaules au-dessus de lui, des points d'ancrage que formaient ses genoux contre ses côtes.

« Ils forcent la métamorphose en utilisant du poison et en torturant. » continua Peter, fixant toujours Chris-barbe-grise dans un combat visuel. Ce dernier commençait à sentir de plus en plus le stress. Le ton de Peter devint plus soyeux et glacé, mais sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa en un soupçon de grognement. Il était en colère. Vicieusement en colère. « C'est une science. Cela nécessite de la précision et un manque de moral certain, parce que, tu vois, même les petits peuvent encaisser beaucoup de dommages avant que leurs instincts ne les fassent se métamorphoser. Une fois qu'ils ont fait ressortir le loup, ils attendent que la fourrure reprenne une belle forme, pour qu'elle ne soit pas inégale. Cela prend une heure ou deux. Et ensuite, ils écorchent leur victime vivante, pour qu'elle ne se change pas à nouveau avant que la peau ne soit récoltée. Ils prennent aussi les crocs et les griffes. Les arrachent. Si le loup est chanceux, il recevra le coup de grâce quand tout sera terminé – un coup de fusil dans la tête, le plus souvent – mais la plupart du temps, ils ne font que saupoudrer le corps avec de l'aconit et le jettent quelque part, le laissant mourir lentement. »

« Les trafiquant de fourrures ne sont pas des chasseurs. » déclara Chris-barbe-grise.

« Les chasseurs ont brûlé ma famille vivante. » cracha Peter. « La seule différence est qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait pour le profit. Ils l'ont fait pour le plaisir. Dis-moi encore pourquoi je devrais me soucier de la dénomination que tu te donnes ? »

Il avait l'air furieux, et il l'était, mais il souffrait aussi, et le fil de la folie collante et acide se manifestait, se tortillait dans l'odeur de Peter, comme une cicatrice invisible qui palpitait d'agitation. Cet affreux nœud d'émotions résonna dans le trou noir que le loup avait dans le cœur.

Le loup gémit, un petit cri aigu et agité, et avant qu'il ne puisse y penser, il avait tiré et son collier s'était défait de la prise de Stiles. Ses pattes le portèrent de sa nouvelle meute à son ancienne meute. Il fit le tour pour ne pas passer entre Peter et Chris-barbe-grise et frotta sa tête contre le coude de Peter, essayant de coincer son long museau dans l'espace entre le bras et la hanche.

La tension féroce qui était menaçante s'évapora. Peter le regarda avec consternation. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Quoi ? Réconforter, évidemment. Le loup gronda doucement et se rapprocha, frottant et cognant sa grosse tête contre les aisselles de Peter, la queue fouettant d'avant en arrière lorsque Peter lui permit de sauter pour qu'il puisse venir lui lécher le menton. La peau de Peter avait le goût du savon non parfumé et, en dessous, il y avait de la transpiration, du sang et quelque chose d'amer, mais un lavage minutieux le lava de tout cela. À un moment donné, un bras l'entoura et le rapprocha. Peter enfouit ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure du loup et s'ils tremblaient légèrement, eh bien, le loup n'en dirait rien.

xxx

Le shérif rentra et trouva Peter, Stiles et Chris-barbe-grise sur son canapé, fixant d'un air morose le loup qui les ignorait en faveur d'un os à mâcher en cuir. Ou qui faisait semblant de les ignorer. Il était bien trop familier avec ce type de regard braqué sur lui. C'était le classique et muet 'pourquoi tu ne te retransformes pas en humain, putain ?', qui avait suivi une nouvelle tentative infructueuse d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi il restait sur quatre-pattes. La meilleure façon de gérer ce regard, il l'avait appris, c'était de jouer aux chiens-chiens débiles.

« Toujours pas mort, hein. » dit le shérif, en hochant la tête vers Peter avec l'air d'un homme résigné à son sort.

Peter haussa un sourcil. « Non, mais je sens que j'ai un petit creux. »

« Il y a un Bully Stick sous le canapé, si tu veux. » offrit Stiles avec un sourire narquois. « Mais c'est la cachette secrète de Derek, donc faut que tu négocies avec lui d'abord. »

Peter cligna des yeux. « J'aurais aimé que tu ne dises pas ça. » murmura-t-il, puis il se pencha rapidement pour vérifier sous le canapé. Quand il se rassit, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ne croisa résolument le regard de personne. Le loup apprécia ça. Il aurait été gênant d'essayer d'expliquer l'amas de chaussettes qu'il avait accumulées là-dessous. Il vint renifler le genou de Peter pour exprimer sa gratitude puis retourna à son os. Il avait presque fini de ronger le bout en forme de nœud.

« Je ne vais pas demander. » décida le shérif, et il se retourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine. « Des nouvelles de Deaton ? »

« Non, mais ça devient une habitude. » répondit Stiles. Il donna un petit coup avec son orteil contre la croupe du loup, et recommença. Poke-poke-poke. Sans s'en rendre compte, la mastication du loup se cala sur le rythme. Poke-mordre-poke-mordre-poke-mordre. C'était étrangement méditatif. « Il n'a rien trouvé. Nada. Que tchi. Je pense qu'il commence à le prendre personnellement. »

Le shérif attrapa une bière dans le réfrigérateur et retourna dans le salon pour se poser sur son fauteuil et se joindre aux autres pour contempler le loup. « Hm. Au moins, lui, il ne semble pas s'en soucier. »

Il tendit une jambe et poussa avec son pied l'arrière du loup de l'autre côté, sans s'arrêter. À chaque fois que Stiles poussait le loup dans sa direction, le shérif le repoussait à son tour. C'était facile pour le loup de se mettre dans la cadence. Poke-mordre-pousser-poke-mordre-pousser-poke-mordre-pousser. L'arrière-train du loup bascula doucement d'un côté à l'autre, ce qui faisait osciller sa colonne vertébrale, et c'était vraiment très agréable et légèrement hypnotique.

« J'y crois pas. » murmura Peter, si doucement que le loup était sûr que personne d'autre que lui n'avait entendu. Ils entendirent le rire cependant ; le bruit un peu cinglant fit sursauter Stiles et il cogna son talon contre l'os de la hanche du loup.

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles, s'éloignant un peu de Peter sur le canapé. « Est-ce que tu vas péter un câble encore ? J'aimerais bien savoir si tu es à deux doigts de péter à nouveau une durite. Parce que quand tu le fais en général, ça vient avec un décompte de corps dans la foulée. »

La tête du loup se releva à l'attente du rire de Peter. Il rencontra le regard de son oncle et sentit son estomac tomber. Oh-oh. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait trahi ?

« On ne peut pas couper le lien qu'il y a dans une double âme. » déclara Peter, car il était incapable de garder sa grande et satané bouche fermée lorsqu'il comprenait quelque chose, putain de prétentieux. « Il est possible de perturber nos cerveaux, pour que l'on reste en loup pendant un temps alors qu'on ne devrait pas, mais il n'est pas possible de nous faire devenir totalement loup, ou totalement humain. Nous sommes les deux, et nous ne sommes aucun. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Chris.

Et bon sang… mais Stiles avait déjà saisi, toujours aussi rapide pour faire les connexions. « Il dit que c'est impossible de forcer un loup-garou à être dans une de ces deux formes de manière permanente. Donc quoi que les trafiquants de fourrures lui aient fait, cela finira par s'en aller... »

« … si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. » termina le shérif, tirant sa jambe en arrière et posant sa bière pour mieux scruter le loup.

Chris fronça les sourcils. « Donc il pourrait revenir si… Quoi ? S'il le voulait ? »

« S'il y avait encore un enchantement sur lui, Deaton l'aurait trouvé depuis le temps. » répondit Stiles. « Il lui a même fait une radio pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'éclats de balles d'aconit ou quoi que ce soit du genre sous sa peau. Je veux dire, on a supposé que c'était un truc extérieur, mais... » Il haussa les épaules, ses yeux perçants braqués sur le loup qui essayait vraiment de devenir invisible et échouait misérablement. « Est-ce que tu _peux_ te métamorphoser ? » demanda-t-il. Et voilà, on y était. Le premier soupçon d'accusation. « Est-ce que tu fais _semblant_? »

Non. Non, il ne faisait pas semblait, il ne… Il n'essayait pas d'énerver ou de blesser qui que ce soit. Il voulait juste ne plus faire de mal à personne. Il voulait ne plus être seul. Il voulait à nouveau faire partie d'une meute, même toute petite, même humaine, même si cela voulait dire être en bas de l'échelle, et n'être rien de plus qu'un animal de compagnie. Ses intentions n'avaient jamais été malicieuses ou, Dieu en était témoin, malveillantes – mais il _avait_ menti en un sens, et il le savait. Il l'avait su. Il n'y pensait pas pourtant, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir toute cette affection et le plaisir que procurait sa compagnie transformés en déception.

Stiles avait l'odeur de la déception maintenant, tout comme le shérif.

Le loup gémit ; un son étranglé et paniqué qui fit sentir à tout le monde dans la pièce une odeur aigre-amère de désarroi. Il était conscient à un certain niveau que sa queue était si étroitement pressée contre son ventre qu'il pouvait la sentir trembler. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui tenait dans ses tripes. Stiles se leva d'un bon, le shérif se leva, Peter se pencha en avant et Chris bougea comme s'il voulait se lever lui aussi. Ils se dressèrent devant lui, leurs émotions se pressant contre le loup, leurs ombres s'entassant, jusqu'à ce que le loup reprenne ses esprits dans un hoquet bruyant, et fasse la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Il passa sous le shérif, échappa à peine à la main de Chris qui tentait de saisir son collier ( _pas_ à toi, pas _à toi_ !) et il s'élança vers la porte arrière non verrouillée avant que Peter ne puisse se lever du canapé.

xxx

Il courut comme un fou à travers la ville, jusqu'à ce que ses pattes le piquent et que ses poumons le brûlent à chaque respiration haletante. Peter le poursuivit pendant un certain temps, mais les quatre-pattes étaient plus rapides que les deux-pattes et le désespoir était une motivation brutale.

Finalement, il ralentit et vira dans une ruelle dans laquelle il se recroquevilla derrière une benne à ordure et il vomit l'os en cuir qu'il avait rongé auparavant. La bile avait un goût similaire à la honte.

xxx

C'était une idée stupide de retourner au loft, mais il n'avait nulle part où aller et il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à quatre-pattes. Subitement, le doux chuchotement de sa fourrure le rendait malade et le cliquetis de ses griffes contre le sol dur faisait tordre ses orteils de révulsion. Ce corps qui était devenu un sanctuaire le révulsait maintenant, parce qu'il l'avait utilisé pour tromper et manipuler les gens auxquels il tenait – comme Kate-chasseuse-menteuse avait utilisé son corps pour le tromper et le manipuler. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais tenu à lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment _aimé_ , mais peut-être avait-elle eu raison sur une chose : il avait probablement été utile parfois, mais il n'avait certainement jamais eu de raison d'être aimé.

Il se faufila à travers la fenêtre du sous-sol dont la charnière était déformée, taquina le verrou d'une patte maladroite, puis pressa son large corps à travers l'ouverture étroite. Il lui fallut quelques tortillements pour atterrir enfin sur le sol, dans un angle qui lui fractura la patte avant droite, mais il le sentit à peine, trop en proie au froid et à la nausée. Il monta les nombreuses marches d'escalier du loft en boitant, laissant une trace d'empreintes boueuses dans la saleté et la poussière. Personne n'avait été là depuis des semaines. Le bâtiment était totalement vide. Lorsqu'il avait acheté l'endroit, il avait songé à louer les deux ou trois premiers étages à des personnes qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens mais avaient besoin d'un endroit où habiter. Il avait abandonné cette idée suite aux premières intrusions malveillantes. Aucun locataire signifiait aucune victime civile dans la guerre perpétuelle qu'était sa vie. C'était aussi pourquoi il avait verrouillé les ascenseurs. Si des gens voulaient l'attaquer dans sa propre maison, ils pouvaient bien monter ces satanés vingt-cinq étages pour y arriver.

Ses souvenirs lui revinrent un peu. À chaque étage qu'il grimpait, il se souvenait davantage, laissant derrière lui l'état d'esprit simple du loup jusqu'à - au moment où il atteignit le loft – se transformer sur deux-pattes ; il n'eut finalement qu'à étirer tout son corps et retirer sa fourrure. Son poignet lui fit mal, mais l'os était en grande partie guéri et ne lui causait aucun problème lorsqu'il ouvrit la lourde porte coulissante. Ses pieds nus étaient silencieux sur les marches en béton qui descendaient vers la pièce principale. Il s'arrêta au milieu du loft et regarda autour de lui, essayant de se satisfaire un peu du bonheur d'être de retour.

C'était là qu'il avait été retenu et utilisé pour tuer Boyd. Là-bas, Kali l'avait empalé sur un morceau de tuyau devant sa sœur et l'avait forcé à plier, s'agenouiller devant un alpha fou. Cora avait presque failli mourir sur le lit où Jen… la _darach_ l'avait baisé. Depuis, il dormait sur le canapé, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait le lit, il sentait son toucher, et peu importait le nombre de fois où il se douchait et se frottait jusqu'au sang, ça ne partait pas. À gauche se trouvait le poteau contre lequel il avait été frappé lorsque l'oni avait envahi l'espace et l'avait jeté comme si de rien n'était. Le nogitsune l'avait jeté contre le poteau à côté, enfonçant deux de ses côtes dans ses poumons. Il y avait toujours une tache de sang qui ne partait pas au sol.

Le plaisir d'être rentré à la maison.

Sur la table basse, le téléphone de Peter avait commencé à vibrer. Derek sursauta au bruit soudain, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant, puis regarda intensément ce satané objet faire son autoritaire vibration qui disait 'décroche-moi'. Ça sentait totalement le coup fourré. Quand, finalement, cela s'arrêta, Derek prit une respiration tremblante et s'éloigna de l'objet.

Il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour se ressaisir suffisamment pour s'habiller. Il aurait probablement dû prendre une douche, mais les loups ne transpiraient pas et il ne sentait pas sale à l'extérieur. Clairement souillé à l'intérieur, mais ce n'était ni nouveau ni quelque chose qui pouvait être lavé. Ses vêtements frottèrent étrangement contre sa peau ; une sensation serrée, abrasive. Les chaussures n'étaient pas envisageables. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer mettre des chaussettes et ne vit aucune raison d'essayer de le faire. Il était à nouveau seul. S'il voulait rester pieds nus, personne n'en aurait rien à foutre. Putain de merde. Peut-être qu'il commencerait une nouvelle collection de chaussettes stockées sous son propre canapé ; il utiliserait ses propres chaussettes comme un pathétique minable, dépourvu de meute.

Le téléphone vibra à nouveau, deux fois de plus, tandis qu'il fouillait sans réfléchir dans ses tiroirs. Il l'ignora. C'était sûrement pour lui – le timing était trop précis pour être une simple coïncidence – mais l'idée de décrocher et de laisser quiconque (Stiles, probablement) lui crier dessus n'avait aucun attrait.

Rien n'allait. Trop de bruits, pourtant étrangement étouffés. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, presque douloureusement, d'une irrégularité inquiétante : le genre de palpitation traînante et longue qu'il associait généralement aux blessures mortelles.

La seule chose qui semblait être à sa place était le collier autour de son cou. Il tendit la main pour défaire le fermoir, mais ses doigts ne semblaient pas avoir une bonne prise et il ne voulait pas vraiment l'enlever de toute façon. C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Il en avait désespérément besoin ; c'était le dernier lien qui le reliait à Stiles et au shérif. Sa petite meute. Sa meute volée.

Le cuir était saturé de leur parfum. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque sentir la douce tension dans les lanières tressées qui accompagnait une prise rassurante sur sa peau. Il finit par retirer la médaille, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas porter une marque si évidente. Le collier en cuir pouvait passer pour un collier humain, mais il devrait faire attention en le portant. Y aller progressivement. Il pourrait dire qu'il l'avait perdu et rembourser Scott et peut-être… le cacher quelque part, le garder comme la preuve que ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines avaient été réel.

Il se promit de faire transférer de l'argent sur le compte du shérif pour couvrir les dommages qu'il avait causés et le coût de son alimentation et de son hébergement pendant presque un mois. Et plus encore s'il arrivait à s'en tirer avec toute cette histoire, car même s'il savait que la gentillesse n'avait pas à être remboursée, il avait noté que les Stilinski avaient peu d'argent. Et si remettre un peu d'argent à cet homme (ou le laisser sur le pallier de sa porte, parce que Derek n'était qu'un lâche peureux) ne fonctionnait pas, il pourrait toujours en envoyer de manière anonyme, n'est-ce pas ? Stiles dormirait peut-être mieux s'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de leur dette en plus de toutes les autres conneries qui le travaillaient. Le shérif pourrait probablement réduire ses heures supplémentaires et passer plus de temps avec son fils.

Cela l'aida, de penser qu'il pourrait être en mesure de les rembourser d'une façon modeste, qu'il pourrait au moins leur offrir un peu du confort qu'ils lui avaient donné. Putain, il aurait donné toute sa satané fortune – gracieusement, et sans hésitation – pour avoir une chance de faire réellement partie de leur meute. Il se trouvait que les seules choses qu'il désirait plus que tout ne pouvaient être achetées.

xxx

Derek se cramponna à son collier pendant qu'il marchait lentement dans le loft, se familiarisant à nouveau avec le territoire. Tout était exactement comme il l'avait laissé. Le livre qu'il lisait auparavant était sur la table, la vaisselle totalement sèche dans l'égouttoir. Ça ne sentait pas le renfermé parce que les fenêtres étaient cassées à l'étage, mais l'endroit tout entier sentait l'abandon. La dernière personne qui était venue ici avait été Scott, de longues semaines auparavant, probablement envoyé par Stiles pour s'assurer que Derek n'avait pas été ligoté dans son propre appartement.

Les fruits qu'il avait gardés dans le coin le plus frais de la cuisine s'étaient ratatinés et avaient pourris. Ce qu'il en restait était collé au bol, dans une chose brunâtre-verdâtre, presque inodore après des semaines de chaleur estivale. Derek tendit la main vers le frigo, puis s'arrêta. Il y avait notamment là-dedans un steak de saumon qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire frire à la poêle. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir sentir l'odeur du poisson en décomposition sans avoir des flashbacks de ce qu'il avait subi juste avant d'être enfermé en cage. Il avait déjà été torturé plein de fois, mais Peter avait raison : les trafiquants de fourrure en avaient fait une vraie science. Kate aurait pu apprendre une chose ou deux de leur part. Cela l'aurait amusé, elle et ses petits amis chasseurs, pendant la semaine où elle l'avait enchaîné dans les vieux souterrains. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle il aurait voulu rester sur quatre-pattes. Derek-le-loup était meilleur pour laisser couler les choses. Pas aussi bon qu'un loup-loup, mais comparé à Derek-l'humain, il était pratiquement un maître du zen.

C'était à ce moment-là que Derek réalisa, non sans violence, qu'il était de nouveau seul. Il ne pourrait plus se cacher de ses cauchemars dans le lit de Stiles, ni éviter les flashbacks et les crises d'angoisse en se blottissant à côté du shérif et en le laissant le caresser, le débarrasser de sa peur. Son idée brillante de s'insérer dans la meute Stilinski avait été un échec spectaculaire, comme la plupart de ses plans. Il n'avait jamais été le tacticien de la famille. Cela avait toujours été le job de Peter.

Il aurait dû savoir que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il pouvait s'en sortir avec son physique s'il faisait face à des étrangers qui ne se méfiaient pas, il pouvait utiliser son corps pour avoir des faveurs, mais ce n'était jamais une solution à long terme. Tôt ou tard, le vrai Derek ressortait et c'était à ce moment là que tout partait en cacahuète. Les Stilinski l'avaient invité chez eux et ils avaient été gentils et Derek avait été gourmand.

Ils avaient été tellement _déçus_.

Le poids de leur désapprobation fit grincer des dents Derek, il chancela dans le coin près de la fenêtre, et s'y effondra comme le loup de conte de fées avec les pierres cousues dans le ventre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Stiles avait été une constante dans sa vie depuis la mort de Laura, et après toute cette histoire de meute d'alphas, le shérif également. Pas exactement comme des amis, cependant. Il avait eu trop d'émotions confuses à propos de Stiles et bien trop de prudence et de respect vis-à-vis de John Stilinski pour oser étiqueter leur relation, mais une partie de lui s'était toujours sentie attirée par eux. Bien sûr qu'il avait dû aller les voir et ruiner toute chance de pouvoir un jour envisager de s'intégrer à eux, si cela eût été possible. Merci, la logique du loup. _Utiliser sa fourrure_. À quoi diable avait-il pensé ?

xxx

« Oh mon Dieu, bien sûr que t'es revenu ici. Comment t'as fait pour échapper à mon père pendant si longtemps quand tu étais fugitif ? T'es vraiment pas doué pour ça. »

Les paroles de Stiles sonnaient normalement. Il était exaspéré. Légèrement ennuyé par l'ineptie de Derek. Insouciant du danger inhérent d'agacer un prédateur-né. Pas que Derek se sentait particulièrement prédateur à ce moment-là.

Le manque de retour sembla troubler Stiles : il s'éclaircit la gorge, remua ses pieds. Derek était perdu dans un espace de temps-mort psychologique, et Stiles le regarda si intensément que le brun pouvait sentir son attention comme un vrai poids posé sur son corps. Cela le fit seulement se recroqueviller davantage, ses jambes relevées, et sa tête appuyée sur ses genoux. Il souhaitait que Stiles s'en aille et le laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce que la honte, la brutalité, puissent cicatriser. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles le voie avec son armure totalement fendue, mettant toutes ses blessures en évidence. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre quand il était si fragile, surtout pas contre le sarcasme acéré de Stiles. Stiles pouvait être cruel lorsqu'il le poussait dans ses retranchements et il n'hésitait pas à frapper là où cela faisait mal. Derek n'avait jamais eu peur de lui auparavant, mais avec la façon dont il se sentait actuellement, il était certain qu'il se briserait si Stiles réussissait à lui lancer une pique bien placée.

« Hé. » dit Stiles, d'un ton plus doux, et il y avait un soupçon d'incertitude dans le ton de sa voix. « Ça va, mon pote ? »

Derek voulait répondre, il savait exactement ce qu'il _devait_ répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas que les premiers mots à sortir de sa bouche soient _va-t'en, Stiles_ , peu importait combien il voulait être seul. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Stiles partir mais ne pouvait gérer sa présence ; tout était confus. Une partie de lui voulait ramper jusque-là où se trouvait Stiles, cogner sa tête contre ses jambes comme il le faisait lorsqu'il marchait à quatre-pattes, et demander très docilement s'ils pouvaient rentrer à la maison… _s'il te plaît_. L'autre partie de lui luttait contre l'envie pressante de se cacher sous le lit et espérait que quelqu'un mette fin à son enfer ; de manière définitive. Vu comment se déroulait sa vie, il n'aurait probablement pas à attendre longtemps. Son excuse pathétique de vouloir une tanière, un foyer, ne le rapprochait pas d'un endroit sûr.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, mec ? »

_S'il te plaît, va-t'en._

« Derek ? »

_S'il te plaît, reste._

« OK. Ça suffit. Prépare-toi, parce que je me rapproche. Juste… Essaye de ne pas paniquer. On ne griffe pas l'humain, compris ? » Stiles prit une profonde inspiration. « Aussi, vaudrait mieux que tu ne pleures pas. Je gère très mal les larmes. Demande à n'importe qui. Je suis vraiment pas doué pour réconforter les gens. » Il se déplaça à travers la pièce, vers Derek, ses baskets frottant contre le sol en béton poussiéreux.

« Je ne pleure pas. » coassa Derek, parce que c'était des premiers mots acceptables, en quelque sorte, et sa voix avait été si rauque et faible qu'il doutait que Stiles l'ait entendu de toute façon.

Stiles, naturellement, défia les attentes, parce qu'il l'entendit. « On dirait que tu pleures. » accusa-t-il, alors qu'il était plus près, probablement à côté de la table. « Ou on dirait que tu as avalé une grenouille. » Il s'arrêta. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens disent ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai dit. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de parler, sauf que j'ai l'impression que tu es, en fait, totalement flippé là, et que je – je ne suis pas – je ne pensais pas... » Il s'éclaircit la voix, puis souffla à nouveau, et soupira avec irritation. « Est-ce que c'était si horrible que ça, mec ? »

Quoi ?

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il pouvait _entendre_ la vague d'indignation : le bruissement des bras coupant l'air, le glissement des tissus, le petit halètement indigné. « De quoi je… Tu t'es barré ! T'es parti comme un putain de voleur ! À la seconde où tu as réalisé que tu pouvais te transformer à nouveau en humain, t'as pris la poudre d'escampette. Zouuum ! Comme une fusée. _Hasta-la-vista. Bye-bye_. Je veux dire, on savait que t'allais pas rester éternellement, mais on ne pensait pas que tu partirais comme ça. Si la porte avait été fermée, y'aurait maintenant un trou en forme de loup dans le bois. Sérieux, c'était quoi ça ? Tu pouvais même pas rester un peu pour dire merci ou même, je sais pas, juste dire _au revoir_ ? »

En entendant cela, Derek releva la tête, les sourcils froncés déjà en place. Il plissa un peu les yeux face à la luminosité des rayons qui passaient, surpris de constater que c'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi. Il s'était perdu pendant plusieurs heures.

« J'ai toujours su que je pouvais me transformer n'importe quand, Stiles. Je me suis enfui parce que... » Sa voix s'effilocha, mais il se força à garder la tête haute, et rencontra les yeux ambrés de colère. « ...parce que vous veniez de réaliser que je vous avais menti. Je n'en suis pas fier, d'accord ? J'aurais dû rester, faire face à ce que j'avais fait. Mais, je… je... »

« T'as paniqué. » termina Stiles pour lui, avec un manque d'accusation surprenant, comme si cela était une révélation pour lui, ce qui rendit Derek très mal à l'aise.

Le problème avec Stiles, c'était qu'il était un petit bâtard perspicace. Il était facile à distraire, mais une fois qu'il avait capté une infime odeur de vérité, il suivait ça à la trace comme un limier. Malheureusement, l'odeur qu'il avait captée était la puanteur de la faiblesse de Derek. Derek déglutit autour du lourd nœud d'effroi qui serrait sa gorge et combattit la contrainte presque irrésistible de croiser ses bras autour de lui-même pour essayer de protéger son ventre vulnérable. Cela aurait été un geste inutile de toute façon. Stiles pouvait l'étriper sans poser un doigt sur lui. Tout ce qu'il fallait était un rire moqueur.

« J'ai paniqué. » confirma Derek, parce qu'il devait tellement à Stiles. Il soutint ce regard curieux et bien trop attentif pendant quelques instants, puis détourna les yeux, penchant instinctivement la tête pour montrer sa gorge à Stiles sans que cela en soit pourtant évident. « Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé. » ajouta-t-il. « Je ne voulais aucun mal. »

« Hm. » fredonna Stiles, et Derek pouvait presque entendre les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. « Peter a dit que tu cherchais une meute. Non, attends. Que tu essayais de devenir un membre de notre meute. Genre, la meute Stilinski de deux personnes. »

Derek tressaillit et serra sa mâchoire si fort que ça lui fit mal. Putain de Peter et sa putain de grande gueule et sa putain d'incapacité à s'occuper de son propre cul. Derek ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? C'était vrai.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, » commença Stiles, une fois qu'il devint clair pour lui que Derek n'allait pas développer davantage, « c'est pourquoi nous. Pourquoi pas la meute de Scott ? Cela aurait été plus logique. T'avais totalement un coup de foudre de loup pour lui. Et il est un loup-garou. Et un _alpha_. Un vrai alpha, quoique ça puisse vouloir signifier d'ailleurs… Merci Deaton pour la richesse habituelle des informations. »

_Arrête_ , pensa Derek frénétiquement. Il essaya de se construire un mur, de se blinder, de se cacher, mais il avait été détruit et son cœur était une plaie béante et ouverte : il n'avait plus aucune défense.

« Putain de merde. » souffla Stiles. Il bougea, puis il tomba à genoux, à côté de Derek, et son odeur était presque trop ; mélange de musc-médicament-sexe-papier… Stiles. « Tu nous fais confiance. Tu _me_ fais confiance. Tu… Ouah. Tu nous _aimes bien_. »

N'avoir aucune défense signifiait aucun déni, aucun sarcasme, aucune fuite possible. Derek hocha la tête, une fois, mécaniquement et de façon saccadée ; il avait l'air d'une marionnette animée par des cordes abîmées.

Stiles, ce connard, leva son poing en l'air et sourit comme un dingue. « Yes ! Je le savais ! » Derek attendit que le coup de couteau arrive, que la moquerie fuse, mais tout ce qui se passa fut que Stiles se laissa tomber à côté de lui dans un souffle satisfait. « Hé. Ça va. » dit-il, cognant son épaule contre celle de Derek. « On t'aime bien aussi, tu sais. Si on met de côté l'incident du visage bouffé. Et puis de toute façon, c'était la faute de Scott. Je l'aurais probablement aussi mordu s'il m'avait sauté dessus comme ça et que j'avais eu le petit ensemble de crocs pointus. »

Dans un réflexe, Derek releva la tête et lança un regard incrédule à Stiles.

« Quoi ? Je l'aurais totalement fait. » insista Stiles. Il claqua sa mâchoire avec espièglerie et fit un clin d'œil à Derek.

Presque contre sa volonté, Derek sentit un coin de sa bouche se transformer en un sourire réticent et son corps se détendit contre celui de Stiles. « Tu es un idiot. »

Le sourire de Stiles s'adoucit. « Ah, voilà le Derek que je connais et que j'ai- j'apprécie. »

Derek soupira, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait moins perturbé, proche de la normale. Donc, naturellement, les dernières semaines qu'il avait passées sur quatre-pattes avaient laissé des séquelles : il se laissa basculer avec un soupir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché avec sa tête sur les genoux de Stiles. Puis son cerveau rattrapa son instinct : il se figea, mais Stiles posa simplement une main sur sa tête et laissa courir ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Détends-toi, mec. » ordonna-t-il. « J'ai compris. Ça va. Instincts de loup, tout ça… » Il gratta l'arrière de l'oreille de Derek, exactement au bon endroit pour transformer les muscles de Derek en glu. « Allez, voilà... » murmura Stiles. « Arrête de paniquer. Je ne suis pas en colère. Mon père n'est pas en colère non plus, mais il veut que tu saches qu'il a confisqué ta collection de chaussettes individuelles. Il porte deux chaussettes différentes pour travailler depuis une semaine déjà. Ses adjoints ont commencé à parier sur les prochaines combinaisons. Parrish est étonnamment bon. Il gagne un argent fou. »

« Pas humain. » marmonna Derek complètement incapable de faire autre chose que de rester immobile et de laisser Stiles le caresser, en une soumission totale. Il se souvint de l'Adjoint Parrish durant le moment cauchemardesque, juste avant qu'il ne s'enfonce davantage dans sa partie loup ; il se souvint de son odeur lourde, pimentée et de braises.

Stiles soupira et lissa avec application un de ses épis. « Quoi qu'il en soit, un de ces talents semble de pouvoir prédire le choix des chaussettes de son shérif. Oh, et apparemment, il tricote. Ça a peut-être un lien. Peut-être qu'il peut sentir quelles seront les futures combinaisons de fils de coton. »

« Tu es vraiment bizarre. » murmura Derek, ses yeux se fermant doucement.

L'odeur de Stiles s'enroulait autour de lui, apaisante, familière. La sensation nauséeuse qu'il avait ressentie depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison Stilinski s'était atténuée et avait laissé place à une chaleur douce et moelleuse qui s'était installée sous ses côtes, et rayonnait vers l'extérieur par vagues. La dernière chose que Derek ressentit avant de s'enfoncer dans le sommeil fut la douce sensation du cuir contre la peau de sa gorge et du poids rassurant de la main qui attrapait son collier fermement.

xxx

Lorsque Derek se réveilla, la meilleure et la pire chose était que Stiles était toujours là, ses deux doigts accrochés mollement à son collier (l'étouffant un peu, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de fourrure épaisse pour amortir la pression), ses longs membres étendus, son ventre bougeant doucement en rythme avec ses bruits de respiration. Un pied vêtu de basket basse bougeait lentement de droite à gauche, stable comme un métronome, bien qu'irritamment incompatible avec le rythme de sa respiration. L'odeur de Stiles était enroulée autour d'eux comme une couverture, chaude, confortable.

Incertain de ce qui l'avait réveillé, l'esprit toujours brouillé et perdu entre le loup et l'humain, Derek renifla l'air. Stiles. Poussière. Cuir-métal-sueur-alpha-shérif. Hmmmm. Toute sa meute, au même endroit. Bien.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Non. Attendez. Pas bien.

La nuit était tombée et le loft était plongé dans la pénombre, éclairé par la lumière du clair de lune. Le shérif se tenait juste au bord de l'obscurité, en civil et sans arme. L'absence d'une arme empêcha Derek de paniquer, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, car il avait toujours l'impression d'être à quelque secondes d'une crise cardiaque. Il n'avait pas entendu le shérif monter les escaliers. Il avait dormi alors que l'homme avait ouvert la lourde porte coulissante et traversé le sol bétonné de la pièce. Derek aurait dû être totalement réveillé dès l'instant où quelqu'un avait mis un pied sur la marche grinçante entre le deuxième et le troisième étage. Il était un loup-garou minable. Il était un propriétaire également minable, par ce qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de réparer son système d'alarme après la dernière intrusion.

Au moins, le shérif ne semblait pas être en colère, mais Derek avait du mal à lire son expression, donc il ne pouvait pas en être absolument sûr. Stilinski avait peut-être simplement abandonné sa colère pour laisser place à une indignation silencieuse, bouillonnant de rage intérieurement, qui pourrait précéder une attaque verbale et un bannissement.

Un loup aurait pu cacher son visage sous la chemise de Stiles et s'en tirer ainsi. Derek, aussi humain qu'il était maintenant, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester allongé, complètement pétrifié, regardant son alpha (pas son alpha, plus maintenant, il l'avait volé ça aussi), avec la gorge serrée. Le visage du shérif se plissa rapidement en un froncement de sourcils douloureux.

« Bon Dieu, gamin. Arrête avec les yeux de chien battu. Je ne suis pas énervé. »

Non. Juste _déçu_ , ce qui était bien pire.

Le shérif regarda autour de lui, puis alluma la lampe de bureau, attrapa l'une des deux chaises de Derek (achetées à bas prix lors d'une vente de garage, parce que les gens continuaient de détruire tout ce qu'il possédait) et s'assit avec un soupir. « Durant le temps que tu es resté avec nous, » dit-il, précautionneux, « est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose qui t'a humilié ou blessé ? »

Derek sursauta. Le choc le réveilla de sa paralysie. « Quoi ? Non ! »

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, se courbant instinctivement pour que les doigts de Stiles se détachent de son collier sans qu'ils ne se tordent. Stiles grogna dans son sommeil, battit d'une main, et se pencha sur le côté. Derek le rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse basculer et le soutint, tout en regardant le shérif avec de grands yeux.

Le visage de Derek prit instantanément un air de violent déni et le shérif esquissa un sourire, qui ressemblait de manière inconfortable à un soulagement. « Bien. C'est bien. »

« Pourquoi penseriez-vous cela ? » demanda Derek, horrifié.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, tu as décampé comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses. » dit un peu sèchement le shérif. « Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu te le demander vu que tu ne parlais pas. Nous t'avons fait perdre les pédales au moins une fois. J'étais inquiet. »

Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que ces mots, prononcés avec tant de franchise, fassent s'humidifier les yeux de Derek et serrer sa gorge. Probablement un effet secondaire d'avoir passé autant de temps sur quatre-pattes. Il déglutit difficilement, essayant de faire disparaître la boule dans sa trachée, et échoua misérablement. « Je suis _reconnaissant_. » croassa-t-il, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge, parce que, bon sang, sa voix sonnait vraiment brisée. « Que vous m'ayez accueilli. Je… Merci. »

Il détestait d'être si maladroit, incapable d'exprimer à quel point cela avait signifié beaucoup pour lui d'être autorisé à être proche d'eux, d'avoir été traité avec tant de soin. D'avoir fait partie d'une meute à nouveau, même si cela avait été court.

Heureusement, le shérif semblait très bien comprendre. À en juger par le large sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage mûr, il apprécia le sentiment. « De rien. » Il claqua ses genoux dans un geste satisfait qui pouvait dire _parfait-voilà-qui-est-réglé_ , puis regarda le loft tout autour de lui. « Donc, c'est là que tu vis ? »

Il était venu au loft auparavant, et plus d'une fois, donc Derek ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. « Oui. » dit-il, se demandant amèrement si la conversation serait totalement futile voire forcée maintenant. Était-il passé de membre de la meute à simple connaissance si rapidement ?

« C'est… grand. » nota le shérif, semblant incertain. « Très… spartiate. »

Le loft était vide et impersonnel et saturé de mauvais souvenirs, mais c'était à peu près la vie de Derek, alors il haussa simplement les épaules de manière fataliste (aussi soigneusement que possible pour ne pas déloger Stiles qui s'était affaissé contre lui et commençait à baver sur son épaule). « Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup. »

« Eh bien. » dit le shérif, toujours avec cette incertitude dans le ton de sa voix. « Je suppose que c'est mieux que la station de métro abandonnée. » Il regarda davantage autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils. « Par curiosité : combien de fois as-tu été attaqué ici ? »

Le plus triste était que Derek avait cessé de compter. « Une demi-douzaine de fois ? » déclara-t-il sans bien savoir.

« Hm-Hm. » marmonna le shérif. Son regard vif se posa à nouveau sur Derek, toujours coincé dans son coin, Stiles ronflotant contre lui comme un chat endormi. Il expira et se pencha en arrière, puis hocha la tête. « Je vais te donner des points pour avoir essayé, mais gamin, ton système de sécurité est vraiment nul. La cachette où je mets mes baskets est mieux protégée que ç vis seul, il n'y a pas une touche personnelle dans cet endroit que je puisse voir, et ton canapé est déprimant ainsi, sans chaussette. » Il pinça ses lèvres. « Ce n'est pas acceptable. »

C'était quoi cet attrait pour le sophisme chez les Stilinski ?

« Quoi ? »

« Toute cette situation va nécessiter quelques ajustements. » déclara le shérif, en englobant la pièce d'un geste de la main qui comprenait Derek, Stiles, le loft, mais aussi le shérif lui-même et sûrement le tout combiné. « Tu n'es plus sur quatre-pattes. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je vais devoir m'y habituer. Pour ce qui est des points positifs, on est déjà assez familier avec ton toi à fourrure, donc je suis sûr qu'on s'adaptera vite. »

Derek cligna des yeux. « De quoi vous parlez ? »

« J'ai parlé à Peter et - »

« Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée. » interrompit Derek, parce que même sachant ce qu'il savait de Peter maintenant, en l'ayant vu sous un angle différent, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était un conspirateur. Il l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Il était câblé pour réfléchir sous trois ou quatre angles différents constamment, ce qui voulait dire que suivre des conseils de sa part était une tâche risquée.

« - et Chris Argent. » continua le shérif, avec un regard sévère qui fit un peu reculer Derek et incliner son menton, juste au cas où. « Ils sont tous les deux d'accord pour dire que tu ne devrais pas rester seul après ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as traversé une expérience traumatisante et ensuite tu t'es lié à nous. Nous ne pouvons simplement pas te laisser partir - » son regard s'adoucit, « - et, franchement, nous ne le voulons pas de toute façon. »

L'espoir le fit relever sa terrible petite tête. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était invité à revenir ? Il devrait de nouveau se mettre à quatre-pattes, naturellement, mais il avait été disposé à le faire auparavant. Cela semblait être un petit prix à payer. Peut-être pourrait-il se transformer de temps en temps, quand les Stilinski ne seraient pas à la maison. De cette façon, il pourrait lire et utiliser la salle de bain et ils pourraient enfin jeter ce satané bac à litière.

Derek se redressa avec impatience, puis réalisa qu'il n'irait nulle part, parce que Stiles était enroulé sur lui comme un tapis. Combien de bras ce gosse avait-il ? Cela donnait l'impression qu'il en avait au moins huit. Derek essaya de se démêler, mais bouger ne fit que faire resserrer la prise de Stiles, et ce dernier commença à marmonner dans son souffle quelque chose à propos de s'envoyer des cupcakes. Derek abandonna en soupirant, et s'appuya contre le mur en lançant un regard d'excuse au shérif.

« Il est vraiment casse-pied, parfois. » marmonna-t-il.

Stiles glissa sa tête sous le menton de Derek et renifla de contentement, aussi doucement que possible.

Le shérif secoua la tête quand Derek le regarda. « Je ne vais rien te demander. Mais juste pour que nous soyons au clair, tu dormiras dans la chambre d'amis à partir de maintenant. »

« Est-ce que... » Derek s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé mais déterminé. « J'aimerais passer un peu de temps sur mes deux jambes. Monsieur. » ajouta-t-il à la hâte lorsque la bouche du shérif fit une moue étrange. « Et je peux payer un loyer. »

« Tu veux passer du temps sur deux jambes. »

« Je... » Est-ce que c'était trop demander ? Était-il à nouveau trop cupide ? Derek se mordit la lèvre et pensa à ne plus jamais avoir de mains, à ne plus pouvoir marcher en étant grand, ou ne plus pouvoir lire un livre sans avoir le pire des maux de tête… puis il sentit à nouveau le poids chaud de Stiles reposant contre lui et le regard du shérif posé sur lui, et il pensa ne plus jamais pouvoir avoir ça. « Non. Non, ça va. Je peux rester en loup. C'est bon. »

Le shérif frotta ses deux mains sur son visage. « Tu as tellement besoin d'une thérapie. Est-ce qu'il existe des thérapeutes pour loups-garous ? Comment est-ce qu'on _trouve_ un... » Il se redressa de nouveau et baissa ses mains. « Non. Tu sais quoi ? On réglera ça plus tard. Maintenant, je veux que tu saches quelque chose : tu es le bienvenu dans notre maison, qui a un système de sécurité des plus performants soit-dit en passant, qui sera renforcé pour tout ce qui concerne les menaces surnaturelles. Tu es le bienvenu sur tes deux pieds ou tes quatre pattes, mais je préférerais que tu restes humain un peu, le temps d'apprendre à connaître cette partie de toi. Si tu veux payer un loyer ou partager le coût des améliorations du système de sécurité, très bien. Si tu essayes de donner de l'argent en pensant acheter notre affection, ce n'est pas acceptable et je serai intransigeant là-dessus. Compris ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de le _croire_ , bien qu'il avait déjà fait l'expérience de la rigoureuse gentillesse du shérif auparavant. Derek ne savait pas trop comment réagir - c'était trop, et trop confus, et trop beau pour être vrai - mais le shérif le regardait avec espoir, alors que pouvait-il faire sinon hocher la tête et dire, « Compris. » ? Alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Très bien. » Le shérif eut un sourire narquois et se frotta les mains. « Est-ce que je règle son compte à ce bac à litière avec un marteau ? Ou bien je te laisse les honneurs ? »

Cela, c'était facile. « Je le ferai. »

« Bonne décision fiston*. » dit le shérif avec approbation, et le frisson qui s'enroula dans le ventre de Derek à ces mots fut un pur plaisir. John Stilinski ne le savait peut-être pas encore, mais - que cela lui plaisait ou non – il était devenu l'alpha d'une toute petite meute de deux humains et d'un loup-garou, et Derek allait se battre pour les garder maintenant. « Allez, réveille Stiles pour qu'il puisse t'aider à faire tes valises et ensuite on rentrera à la maison. »

« Noël a mangé le scorpion. » dit clairement Stiles.

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux, attendant plus, mais Stiles ne fit que soupirer de découragement et se frotta le nez contre la peau du cou de Derek.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir rejoindre cette meute ? » demanda le shérif, rigolant seulement à moitié.

« Boomerang. » marmonna Stiles.

La bouche de Derek se transforma en un faible sourire. Ils dormaient horriblement ces deux humains. Ils se chamaillaient et travaillaient trop et leurs sens d'auto-préservation laissait à désirer. Ils pouvaient être irritants. Ils pouvaient être de gros fouineurs. Ils étaient également fidèles, courageux et aimaient avec une intensité sans pareil, sans compromis, sans le reprendre. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur meute vivante.

« Oui. » dit-il. « Je suis sûr. »

.

Fin

.

.

_*Dans la VO, le shérif dit « Good man. » à Derek simplement, ce qui s'apparente au « good boy » que l'on dit en général aux chiens ou aux enfants pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils se comportent bien. La traduction n'était pas évidente pour faire passer le sentiment derrière ça et comme je trouve le moment assez clé dans la fic, je tenais à préciser la VO._


End file.
